Le repentir : 100ème édition des Hunger Games
by D. C. Jack
Summary: Le capitole n'existe plus. La révolte a gagné. Et si Coin est morte, les Hunger Games, eux, perdurent. Désormais dispersés dans douze districts, année après année, des adolescents de 15 à 20 ans sont envoyés pour une lutte à mort en arène. 101 ans après la révolte, l'édition spéciale, la 100è des Hunger Games, débute et risque de bouleverser le peuple. /- 24 POV.
1. Chapitre I - Les 100 èmes Hunger Games

**Résumé : **Et si l'épilogue promis par Katniss dans le tome 3 de Hunger games n'avait jamais existé ? Et si le vote formulé lorsque Coin était encore en vie avait pris forme ? Et si ce n'était pas pour une seule année ? 101 ans après la révolte a lieu la 100ème édition des Hunger Games prenant comme tributs les descendants des anciens habitants du Capitole. Ce dernier avait à l'occasion été délimité en douze districts, comme c'était le cas de Panem, les habitants de l'ancien Capitole devant alors rejoindre le district en lien avec leur reconversion salariale. Je vous présente une 100ème édition et une quatrième session de repentir dans laquelle les tributs seront choisis bien particulièrement...

**Note : **Voici ma première fanfiction dans l'univers du Hunger Game, merci à D. Would pour l'aide et l'envie d'écrire qu'elle m'a apporté (allez donc lire "Redemption, cette fanfiction est géniale). J'écris mes chapitres en suivant le point de vue de différents personnages. Afin de préserver un peu le mystère, je n'ai pas encore publié de guide sur les tributs et les mentors, sachez que tout est prêt et sera mis en ligne très bientôt. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, j'y mets en tout cas tout mon coeur. Et, empruntant ce système à D. Would, des votes ou sondages seront bientôt mis en place pour favoriser vos personnages préférés (sachez que rien n'est encore joué pour les évènements se déroulant après le bain de sang !)

**Disclaimer :** l'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, je ne fais que m'en inspirer. Les personnages, ainsi que cette édition de Hunger Game sont néanmoins mes créations ainsi que celles de très gentilles amies qui m'ont aidée à créer tous les personnages nécessaires à la réalisation de cette fanfiction ! Je les remercie donc fortement.

**Chapitre I – La 100****ème**** édition des Hunger Games**

* * *

**Wanda Jones –**_** district 11, la haute couture.**_

J'ai rêvé qu'un jour le monde ne serait plus ce qu'il est. J'ai rêvé que tout prendrait fin pour voir la terre se dépouiller de son malheur. J'ai rêvé que l'air serait plus pur, que l'herbe serait plus verte. J'ai rêvé que les gens seraient bons. Puis j'ai sombré dans la réalité.

* * *

**Gavyn Helfryn, **_**district 4, les énergies renouvelables**_

Nous sommes réunis dans une immense salle blanche, sans fenêtre. De simples néons éclairent la pièce d'une lumière artificielle. Elles fonctionnent à l'aide de la lumière du soleil, par des réseaux de fibres optiques reliés à des panneaux solaires sur le toit. C'est une découverte de mon district, ou plutôt une redécouverte. Cela existait avant, il y a très longtemps. Nous sommes plusieurs dizaines, nous tenant debout, à nous regarder sans savoir pourquoi. Je reconnais Emesis, Flarens, Colin, Clarke, et bien d'autres, pour avoir été en concurrence avec eux depuis que je suis mentor. Un silence pesant règne, bien que Cassiopée Zethar n'arrête pas d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire des choses totalement aberrantes, à propos de troisième lune et d'étoile du pôle sud. Cette femme a totalement perdu la tête : depuis plusieurs années, elle dépérit totalement. Toutefois, en tant qu'ancienne gagnante, elle conserve sa place de prestige.

La présidente Lawens, suivie de six colosses de sa garde rapprochée, entre enfin. Quelques protestations s'élèvent, qu'elle fait taire d'un simple geste de la main.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Je vois la foule devant moi s'éparpiller rapidement et les sièges, que je n'avais pas alors remarqués, sont vite occupés. Je trouve une place au quatrième rang.

- Comme vous le savez, commence la présidente d'une voix mielleuse, c'est cette année la 100ème édition de nos Hunger Games. Il s'agit donc de notre quatrième session du repentir qui, bien entendu, verra des candidats spéciaux entrer en jeu.

Je me souviens des trois sessions précédentes : lors de la 25ème édition de nos Hunger Games, chaque district n'avait eu qu'un seul tribut tiré au sort, le second devant être choisi par « l'élu ». Dans la seconde session du repentir, des candidats de dix à quinze ans avaient été choisis, transgressant la seule règle que le geai moqueur avait réussi à faire voter – une réévaluation de l'âge des participants, passant de 12-18 ans à 15-20 ans –. Dans la dernière session, Chaque district avait dû fournir quatre participants, pour un seul gagnant final, soit un massacre de quarante-sept adolescents. A nous voir tous réunis ici, les armes des gardes du district 1 braquées sur nous, je crains que nous soyons à nouveau envoyés dans l'arène, à l'image des 75ème jeux de l'expiation.

La présidente Lawens passe une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle et reprend :

- Comme vous le savez, la moisson commence dès demain, vous devez pourtant vous demander pourquoi les mentors n'ont pas encore été choisis… sachez que cette année, le choix des mentors sera défini par le tirage au sort des tributs de la moisson et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pourra refuser son rôle.

Je remarque que d'autres gardes sont rentrés par une porte au fond de la salle et nous encerclent lentement. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et battre dans ma poitrine. Ça ne peut pas être ça, ils ne peuvent pas nous y envoyer encore, ils n'ont pas le droit.

- Après cette réunion, déclare la présidente, vous serez reconduit dans votre district et vous resterez sous la vigilance d'un garde officiel jusqu'au tirage de la moisson, demain.

Des protestations s'élèvent à nouveau, plus fortes, plus claires cette fois. La foule bourdonne et gronde, puis un cri s'élève. Je me retourne et vois, écroulé sur le sol, Eric Flarens, inerte. Le garde qui l'a assommé, insondable sous son casque teinté, nous menace tous avec son arme. Le silence revient lentement et la peur se flaire, grandissante, enivrante.

* * *

**Biba Clarke, **_**district 7, la sidérurgie.**_

Tara est assise sur sa chaise, devant le miroir, elle attend que je coiffe sa tignasse indisciplinée. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle voulait faire ça : être jolie, bien s'habiller, se présenter au mieux. En tant qu'enfant de vainqueur, nous ne pouvons pas être envoyés de force dans l'arène, même si notre présence est exigée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fait belle comme le ferait une bourgeoise avant d'aller au théâtre. Mais la moisson n'a rien de joyeux, rien d'esthétique. Ce n'est que le spectacle de chair menée à l'abattoir.

Je finis de tresser ses cheveux, bien que je déteste la coiffer ainsi – elle voudrait ressembler au geai moqueur dit-elle, ce geai moqueur qui est mort depuis longtemps et qui est la cause de toute la souffrance de notre peuple, année après année. Elle me remercie, avec son sourire de petite princesse et sort de ma chambre. Tara n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour travailler dans notre district, elle aurait dû naître dans le district 2, celui des arts, ou bien le district 11, celui de la haute couture. Ça lui aurait été à merveille. Elle n'a pas le caractère pour vivre ici.

Je rajuste ma queue de cheval, ne laissant aucune mèche noire dépasser, et enfile un gilet pour cacher mes bras : travail des métaux oblige, j'ai des bras si musclés que Tara s'en moque, les qualifiant de bras d'homme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les cache aujourd'hui, les autres jours, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

* * *

**Epelonias Van Witer, **_**district 2, les arts.**_

Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque trois gardes de la sécurité, entièrement vêtus de leurs tenus de combat, armés de matraques et de fusils d'assaut, entre chez nous. Je ne peux retenir un petit cri. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ici ?

- Nous recherchons Epelonias et Genna Van witer, lance l'un des gardes.

- Vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit ! répond ma mère.

Elle attire ma sœur contre elle. Genna n'a que quinze ans et elle a toujours été fragile. Un second garde sort une espèce de tablette numérique et la tend à quelques centimètres de ma mère. Nos visages sont dessus, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Je sens les larmes me venir aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont là, ce qu'ils nous veulent, je ne comprends pas ! J'ose un regard suppliant vers ma mère, elle-même pétrifiée. Un garde m'attrape par le bras et me traîne avec lui, maigre comme je suis, je ne peux lui opposer aucune résistance.

Nous n'avions simplement pas envie d'y aller cette année, on ne fait même pas parti des adolescents pouvant être tirés par la moisson, qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire qu'on n'y aille pas ? Ils nous traînent jusqu'à la centrale de notre district, là où s'alignent déjà les adolescents susceptibles d'être choisis pour la moisson. Pourtant, la disposition n'est pas la même que d'habitude, je n'en vois aucun tendre son doigt pour que du sang lui soit prélevé. Je n'en vois aucun classé par âge. Non, ce que je vois, ce sont les autres adolescents vivants dans le village des vainqueurs, alignés face à l'estrade. Nous sommes quatorze, peut-être plus, je n'arrive même plus à compter. Je cherche ma mère, je ne la vois pas.

Sur l'estrade, tous les anciens vainqueurs des Hunger Games se tiennent debout, solennel, certains nous jettent des regards compatissants. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas. Mon grand-père est là, le seul à avoir la tête haute, fier. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, il a toujours dit que j'étais une honte pour la famille.

Genna tient ma main et retient ses larmes, moi je n'y arrive pas. Je veux juste qu'on nous explique ce qui se passe. L'hymne du nouveau régime démarre, et sur l'écran géant, au-dessus de l'estrade, défile la vidéo que je connais par cœur. On y voit la révolte de Panem, la chute du président Snow, on y voit le geai moqueur et la répartition de l'ancien capitole en nouveaux districts. Puis LittleSnow, la représentante de notre district du nouveau régime en temps de Hunger Games, monte sur l'estrade. Elle recoiffe la choucroute blanche qui lui sert de cheveux et arbore un grand sourire. Enfin, j'aperçois les deux bocaux à côté d'elle. Les minuscules bocaux, bien loin de ceux qui abritent le nom de tous les adolescents du district 2 d'habitude. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de papiers dans ces bocaux, pas plus de cinq, dix, chacun. Je comprends alors. Je comprends et j'éclate en sanglots : il n'y a que trois autres garçons de quinze à vingt ans dans le village des vainqueurs.

* * *

**Lilly Meyer, **_**district 4, les énergies renouvelables.**_

Respire Lilly, respire. Inspire Lilly, inspire. J'essaie de me calmer avant de me laisser m'emballer et de craquer totalement. Sur l'estrade, Giminily remet en place son haut-de-forme bleu nuit en souriant de ses dents trop blanches sur sa peau artificiellement bronzée.

- Ahem, Messiers, Mesdames, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle moisson ! Je vous retrouve une fois encore avec plaisir, mon cher district préféré !

Il souffle de bonheur, ce qui lui donne un air totalement stupide d'ailleurs, et regarde derrière lui. Un garde de la sécurité lui amène ce qui me semble être un parchemin, qu'il déplie soigneusement.

- Chers citoyens de l'ancienne Capitole, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que la quatrième session du repentir va commencer aujourd'hui même ! Pour cette centième édition des Hunger Games, nous vous avons à nouveau préparé des jeux hors-normes !

Il en parle comme si c'était un jeu, comme si c'était drôle, comme si on allait tous bien rigoler et rentrer se coucher après. Bouffon va.

- Cette année, cher peuple délaissé, vous serez heureux de savoir que vos enfants ne seront pas des tributs !

A cette phrase, la foule amassée devant l'estrade pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Les anciens vainqueurs, derrière Giminily, ont la mine déconfite. Mon frère n'a pas levé les yeux du sol depuis que nous avons été réunis ici. J'ai compris ce qu'il se passait dès que les gardes sont entrés chez nous. Une session de repentir, il fallait s'en douter ! Ce qui est moins drôle, c'est le fait que nous ne soyons que deux filles dans le village des vainqueurs. Une chance sur deux. De mourir. De survivre.

* * *

**Mary Littlebig, **_**district 6, la science.**_

C'est une blague ? Sérieusement, c'est une blague ? Les mots s'alignent dans la bouche de Flaviflow, cette imbécile en froufrous, mais je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

- Les tributs de la moisson seront donc choisis parmi les adolescents de quinze à vingt ans, normalement immunisés, faisant parti des familles de vainqueurs encore vivants, qui deviendront leur mentor !

Si elle pouvait arrêter de parler aussi niaisement, ce serait pas mal aussi. Mon sang bouillonne. Alors lorsque ma sœur a risqué sa vie dans cette maudite arène pour revenir parmi nous, c'était pour qu'on puisse m'y envoyer à la place ? J'ai envie de leur hurler d'aller se faire foutre. Vraiment. Royalement. Je n'ai rien à faire dans une arène ! Ma peau est trop parfaite pour être abimée par la terre, par la boue, par la mer quand ça les amuse de mettre de l'eau. Hors de question que j'y aille, je ne bougerai pas !

- Nous allons, comme chaque année, regarder la projection des moissons de chaque tribut ensemble !

Ça ne m'intéresse même pas. Je regarde autour, cherchant un moyen de m'en sortir, un moyen d'échapper à cette mascarade, mais les gardes nous entourent. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

* * *

**Elijah Wingles, **_**district 9, les services.**_

Je suis le seul garçon du village des vainqueurs. Je n'ai même pas à attendre que l'on tire un nom. Après la stupeur, le déni, l'angoisse totale, je passe à la phase d'acceptation. Je peux le faire, je peux y arriver. Je rajuste mes lunettes sur mon nez afin de mieux observer l'écran. Je veux voir la réaction de mes adversaires. Je veux voir ceux qui sont faibles et ceux qui sont ont accepté leur sort et sont prêts à se battre, je peux dès maintenant choisir mes alliés.

Le premier district, c'est celui des carrières. Même si nous sommes en principe immunisés, depuis quelques années ce sont souvent les enfants de vainqueurs qui se présentent, dans l'idée de perpétrer l'honneur familial. Mais en vue de leurs rares victoires, leur race devrait bientôt s'éteindre. Leur hôtesse, une folle en costume de spationaute, n'a même pas besoin d'approcher sa main des bocaux que deux adolescents sont déjà debout. Le garçon est un colosse, il semble avoir trente ans. La fille, quant à elle, a le physique incontournable d'une reine de beauté habituelle, mais je la devine cruelle à son sourire carnassier.

Dans le second district, le garçon qui est appelé est déjà en larmes avant même que son nom ne soit sorti de l'urne, il parait tout à fait pitoyable. Il ne fera pas long feu. La fille, elle, ne semble pas réaliser ce qui est en train de lui arriver, elle ressemble aux petites filles des anciens jeux, avec ses cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne. Je ne mise pas sur elle non plus.

Le troisième district n'est pas mieux. La fille semble totalement illuminée, elle regarde partout et parle toute seule en se rongeant les ongles. La montée de l'estrade semble difficile pour le garçon, il ressemble plus aux anges des tableaux anciens qu'à un combattant acharné.

Dans le quatrième district, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. A l'appel du nom du garçon, un certain « Seith Helfryn », un ancien vainqueur sans doute celui de sa famille, se jette sur les bocaux en verre qui vont se briser en milliers de morceaux sur le sol. L'hôte fait la grimace devant ce comportement téméraire. A peine avait-il fait un geste que deux gardes se sont jetés sur lui, ils l'entraînent derrière l'estrade tandis que le dénommé Seith monte les marches en baissant la tête. La fille, elle, n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, elle n'était que deux à se déchirer la chance de ne pas être piochée. Pourtant, elle avance la tête haute et fière. Elle me paraît plutôt jeune, et son carré blond la vieillit sans doute, mais elle semble pour l'instant l'alliée la plus intéressante.

Dans le district cinq, le garçon est aussi beau que la fille est laide. Si le premier semble essayer de faire bonne figure, à l'annonce de son nom, une femme blonde a poussé un cri de douleur dans le rang des vainqueurs. Un homme tente de la réconforter. La petite laide, elle, ne dit rien, mais on perçoit la lueur des larmes dans ses yeux.

Dans le district six, un couple parfait se tient sur l'estrade : le garçon a la peau noire et de longues dreadlocks tombent dans son dos ; la fille, avec ses longs cheveux roux, fronce le nez et les sourcils. Ils observent la foule avec un mépris total, visiblement écœurés d'avoir été tirés au sort. S'ils semblent être prêts à se battre, je douterais aisément de leur loyauté dans une alliance.

Le district sept, celui de la sidérurgie, est composé de deux combattants avérés. A en voir les bras de la fille, elle doit être largement plus forte que la majorité des garçons qui sont pour l'instant montés sur leur estrade. Le garçon a la même carrure. Ceux-là serait intéressants à avoir dans mon équipe.

Le district huit appellent deux personnages totalement différents. Le garçon sourit en montant sur scène, à la manière d'un carrière. Il lève la main pour saluer la foule. Il fait même semblant de donner un coup de poing dans le vide. Pas fiable. La fille, elle, bien que minuscule, semble se recroqueviller davantage sur elle-même, les bras repliés sur eux-mêmes et les mains serrées contre sa poitrine. On dirait un rat. Etrange.

L'écran s'éteint. C'est mon tour. A moi de montrer ce que je vaux.

* * *

**Nonam Rodriguez, **_**district 12, l'agriculture**_

Ça ne leur a pas servi. Ça n'a pas été assez. Nous enfermer comme des animaux, nous garder sous surveillance sans liberté, nous faire suer sang, eau et larmes pour tous les autres. Tout ça pour des ancêtres qui ont coopéré avec le gouvernement de Snow ! Tout ça pour ne pas être d'accord avec leur politique de dictature ! Ce n'est pas un district, c'est une prison, c'est un bagne, c'est une mise à mort. Et voilà que ces enfoirés me volent la dernière chose qui me restait : l'immunité. S'ils veulent jouer, alors d'accord, on va jouer. Je vais leur prendre ce qui leur reste, à eux. Je vais leur prendre leur jeu, je vais leur prendre leur divertissement, je vais leur prendre leur victoire. J'attends, j'attends patiemment que l'écran s'éteigne.

Les tributs du district dix semblent redoutables, mais j'en ai vu de pires, bien pires. Les tributs du onze me donnent envie de rire. Ça, des tributs ? Vraiment ? De la pâté, des graines de basse-cour, peut-être. Ils se feront bouffer en trois minutes. A peine.

L'écran s'éteint et cette connasse de Hellody reprend son sourire de circonstance. Ce sourire qui pue l'hypocrisie, ce sourire qui me donne envie de lui cracher à la gueule. Garde ton sourire, sourira bien qui sourira la dernière. Elle porte sa main aux bocaux des garçons d'abord, ils se taisent tous dans leur cercle, piégés comme des lapins face aux chasseurs.

- Jarod Black.

Je souris. Jarod et moi, nous sommes faits dans le même moule. C'est le coéquipier parfait pour mettre au point ma vengeance. Une fois qu'il est sur l'estrade, bien droit à côté de notre stupide hôtesse, je n'attends pas qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de prendre un papier dans le bocal des filles que je hurle :

- Je suis volontaire !

_Fin du premier chapitre_


	2. Chapitre II - Les adieux

**Note : 1 - **Afin de vous aider à vous repérer quant aux personnages de l'histoire que je sais nombreux (Hunger Games oblige), vous pouvez vous rendre dans le "chapitre" 9 ou plutôt "la page" de cette histoire.

2 - Vous pouvez dès maintenant, par review, voter pour votre personnage préféré, les points seront comptabilisés et influenceront l'histoire après le bain de sang – pour permettre une interactivité entre vous et moi, sachez que rien n'est encore décidé ! –

3 - Je tiens à remercier particulièrement les aides de créations de personnages. Merci à Delphine K. pour Nimue Zethar, Seith Helfryn, Dwayne Nichols et Elijah Wingles. Merci à Charly T. pour Sidney Schmitt, Jeremy Morgan, Biba Clarke, Bertha Laroux et Nonam Rodriguez. Merci à Elisa pour Evy Blake et Nekael Harper. Et enfin Merci à D. Would pour Vright Luciah et son père, Togg Luciah.

* * *

**Chapitre II – Les adieux**

**Jeremy Morgan, **_**district 5, joaillerie et pierres précieuses**_

J'ai la tête qui tourne, mes mains tremblent, mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de pleurer, je ne peux pas être faible, je n'en ai pas le droit. J'entends encore et encore le cri de ma mère, ce cri déchirant, ce cri qui m'a ouvert le cœur, ce cri qui m'a giflé comme la réalité. Dix gardes nous escortent jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville, en silence, protégés par leur immense bouclier en plexiglas. Que croient-ils ? Que le peuple va se révolter parce que leurs enfants n'ont pas été touchés cette année ? Ils sont bien assez à trouver le système d'immunité totalement injuste. Vous savez ce que Moi, je trouve injuste ? Ma mère m'a eu alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, c'était une mère adolescente, une mère enfant. Et lorsque j'avais deux ans, elle a été moissonnée. Elle a donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans ses jeux pour s'en sortir, pour retrouver son fils, pour l'élever et lui donner tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Et maintenant la moisson le lui enlève. Vous trouvez ça juste, vous ?

- Salut, ose une voix timide.

Je me tourne vers l'autre tribut, Leïa Gabin. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé au village des vainqueurs : c'est une fille timide et discrète, on ne la voit pas souvent, et même à l'école, ayant trois ans de plus qu'elle, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Elle est petite – je la surplombe d'au moins une tête –, maigre, fragile. Mais elle me sourit et des fossettes se creusent dans ses joues, sous des yeux d'émeraudes.

- Salut, je lui réponds.

Mais je n'ai pas la force de sourire, pas vraiment, pas sincèrement je fais de mon mieux. Elle rit légèrement.

- Comment peux-tu rire ?

Elle baisse la tête et regarde ses pieds en continuant d'avancer.

- Je suis malade. Les médecins m'ont trouvé une leucémie, on ne peut rien y faire, il ne me reste que deux mois devant moi, tout au plus. Alors ce n'est pas très grave si c'est moi qui meurs dans ses jeux.

Je suis frappée par son acceptation de la réalité. Je suis frappée par son fatalisme. Et plus encore, je suis frappée par ce sourire, si sincère et triste à la fois qui illumine son visage.

- A vrai dire, c'est plus pour toi que je suis désolée.

C'est à ce moment que je me jure de la protéger, dans les jeux, de la protéger le plus longtemps possible.

Nous arrivons devant l'hôtel de ville. Il n'y a personne pour moi, il n'y a que ma mère qui compte et je la verrais tout à l'heure, dans l'aérotrain qui nous mènera au centre du nouveau régime. Mon père est mort et je suis fils unique, je n'ai pas de famille, et apparemment, aucun ami non plus à en voir le vide du hall. Leïa se jette dans les bras de ses frères et sœurs, ses grands-parents la couvrent d'un regard compatissant, plein d'amour. Et je l'entends les rassurer, leur dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit elle plutôt qu'une autre.

* * *

**Présidente Lawens**

Debout devant mon écran géant holographique tactile, dans la salle de contrôle, je regarde les tributs de cette année. Je suis bien contente que le jeune Elijah Wingles paie les fautes de sa sœur. Il était le seul tribut mâle possible et je dois dire que cette édition était faite spécialement pour lui : il y a deux ans encore, nous ne savions pas quoi inventer pour cette édition du repentir. L'année dernière, son idiote de sœur n'avait pas respecté les règles du jeu, elle avait même trouvé comment désactiver le système de caméra du coin où elle s'était dissimulée afin de pouvoir y rester tranquillement cachée tout le long de l'édition. Nous avions beau y envoyer des mutations génétiques, des tempêtes de feu : sans être certains de sa position, toutes nos tentatives sont restées vaines. Le public n'avait pas aimé de se voir duper si facilement. Et le responsable audiovisuel croupi maintenant dans le district 12.

Des coups sont frappés à ma porte, Nigel Mark ouvre la porte après mon accord et m'avertit qu'un ancien vainqueur exige de me parler au téléphone. Je me rends donc tranquillement dans mon bureau afin de prendre son appel.

- Présidente Lawens, j'écoute.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! rage une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Je pensais que j'aurais le droit à bien plus de révoltes de la part des anciens vainqueurs, mais ils sont conditionnés pour tout accepter, même les nouvelles les plus rudes. Et ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, déjà trois anciens vainqueurs ont rejoint le district 12 sous ma présidence.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Gavyn Helfryn. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Le tribut que vous avez tiré au sort dans le district 4 n'est même pas de mon sang !

- Il porte pourtant le même nom que vous, Seith Helfryn, si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Son père est mon frère par alliance, ma mère ayant pris le nom de son père, je l'ai suivie, mais son fils n'a rien à voir avec moi, ce Seith Helfryn n'est pas vraiment de ma famille, nous n'avons aucun sang en commun !

- Vous jouez sur les mots.

Je vois tout à fait qui est cet ancien vainqueur. Depuis sa victoire, il ne cesse de se porter volontaire pour être mentor, et sous son aile, déjà trois tributs du district 4 ont gagné. J'ai également vu son coup de colère lors de la moisson cette année. La façon dont il a brisé les bocaux de verre m'a tout bonnement scandalisée ! Je rajoute immédiatement :

- Ne tentez rien de stupide Gavyn, ou je m'arrangerais personnellement pour faire tomber votre « faux » neveu dès les premières minutes du jeu.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil semble présager qu'il m'a bien comprise. Je rajoute par politesse avant de raccrocher :

- Au revoir, monsieur Helfryn.

* * *

**Evy Blake, **_**district 1, la sécurité**_

Je marche la tête haute, fière. Je salue le peuple de mon district avec un sourire rayonnant. Certains viennent même me serrer la main et me lancer des encouragements. Je les accepte et les remercie, n'osant pas leur dire que je n'en ai pas besoin : je suis une tueuse née, maîtresse dans le maniement des armes aux corps à corps, à la lance et au trident. C'est mon instant de gloire, ou plutôt les prémisses de ma gloire future. Je rendrai fier mon père et ma famille, je conserverai la renommée de mon nom.

J'observe mon partenaire de district qui rayonne tout autant que moi. C'est un géant, un monstre de grandeur et de carrure, mais qui doit être très lourd aussi. Je suis souple, rapide, agile, je l'aurais sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire en papillonnant des yeux pour l'attirer dans mon premier piège : la souplesse, l'habilité et l'insoumission ne font pas tout, il faut également un peu de ruse. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et les lève haut. Victor pousse un rugissement de guerrier.

Nous sommes prêts à briller dans l'arène maintenant.

* * *

**Sidney Schmitt, **_**district 2, les arts**_

Papa et maman m'attendent dans le hall de l'hôtel de ville. Maman pleure et papa essaie de la réconforter. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils se précipitent vers moi.

- Ecoute moi bien, ma chérie, dit ma mère, tu peux réussir, d'accord ? Tu es intelligente, tu peux revenir !

- Oui, renchérit mon père, avec tes dons en peinture tu pourras facilement te déguiser et attendre que la tempête passe, tu ne ressurgiras que lorsque le temps sera venu !

- Et dis-toi que manier un couteau, c'est comme manier les instruments de sculpture, me rassure ma mère. D'accord ? Tu n'auras qu'à imaginer que les autres candidats sont des bustes à sculpter, des statues, rien d'autre, et tu les tailleras comme tu tailles la pierre.

Je les écoute attentivement. J'ai envie de les croire, mais j'ai vu les autres tributs. Les tributs du 1 ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi, tous les autres – même les filles – sont bien plus grands et plus forts que moi. J'éclate en sanglots et mes parents se joignent à mes pleurs.

* * *

**Dwayne Nichols**_**, district 8, informatique et technologie**_

Je vais tous les défoncer ! Je vais les viser avec un holosight, pour toucher en plein dans le mille et leur exploser le crâne. J'espère qu'il y aura aussi des silencieux, comme ça PAN PAN PAN, je les alignerai avant même qu'ils aient compris ce qui leur arrive. Je préfère tout ce qui est fusil d'assaut ou bien mitrailleuse- m4 ou mp5 feront l'affaire –, mais s'il faut le faire au 9mm, j'suis une bête aussi ! On verra ça suivant l'armement qu'il y aura dans l'arène. Je suis un tireur pro, le meilleur ! J'ai atteint tous les plus haut niveaux de tous les jeux auxquels j'ai joué, j'suis un psychopathe, t'entends ça, j'suis un psychopathe !

Je réajuste le bandeau noir que je noue toujours autour de mon front pour faire bonne impression. Les spectateurs m'acclament ! J'espère qu'ils iront voter pour me donner des points et qu'après ce round, bah, peut-être que je trouverais une carte spéciale que je pourrais revendre et avec toute la thune, acheter plein d'autres jeux. Et p'tête même que ça va me faire grimper sur le réseau international, ce serait vraiment trop cool !

J'suis dans le hall de l'hôtel de ville, ça doit être la hall d'attente avant le début d'une partie. La fille là, ça doit être ma coéquipière dans la partie. Elle est minuscule, elle devrait bien pouvoir se cacher ! Bon par contre si elle fait de la merde, BOOM, j'lui explose le crâne !

Y a ma mère qui débarque, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette là ?

- Dwayne, murmure-t-elle en venant vers moi.

- Depuis quand tu joues aussi ? je demande

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Dwayne, lance-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que si c'est un jeu, j'ai été sélectionné pour les affrontements nationaux, t'as pas compris ? Je vais gagner et monter dans le classement comme ça !

Ma mère se met à pleurer. Elle est stupide ou quoi ? C'est un jeu, rien qu'un jeu.

* * *

**Vright Luciah, **_**district 10, la finance**_

- Tu nous reviens en un seul morceau, hein !

- Mort, mais en un seul morceau, oui, ça peut se faire ! je lance en riant.

Je suis encore étonné devant le nombre de mes amis présents avant mon dernier départ. Ça me fait du bien de les voir tous, sans doute pour la dernière fois. J'avais besoin de graver ce souvenir pour les prochains jours, pour ne pas me perdre, pour ne pas oublier qui je suis. Tous me rassurent, me rappellent que je suis un mec génial.

- T'es hyper débrouillard ! Rappelle Fabi. Tu ne te souviens pas quand on avait été campé dans les bâtiments dévastés à l'arrière du district ? Les gardes du district 1 nous étaient tombés dessus et t'avais trouvé le moyen de nous sortir de là sans qu'on se fasse attraper !

- Et puis t'es intelligent, rusé comme personne, tu sauras mener une stratégie pour gagner, me rassure Yona.

- Pense surtout à te faire des alliés, c'est le plus important, n'importe quel mec fort peut être vaincu par trois faibles s'ils l'attaquent par trois côtés en même temps. Au crétacé, valait mieux être vélociraptor que Tyrannosaurus, mon gars ! explique Gaël, le féru d'histoire. Je lui réponds en souriant :

- D'accord, je me trouverais des potes vélociraptor, alors.

- Puis, je connais Aiko, elle est digne de confiance, me lance Fabi. D'ailleurs, je vais aller lui dire au revoir.

Mon amie s'éloigne pour rejoindre l'autre tribut du district 10 qui dit au revoir à ce qui semble être ses grands-parents. Lorsque mes autres amis partent enfin, il ne me reste que quelques minutes d'intimité avec ma mère. Elle me caresse la joue avec tendresse. Je ne peux pas la repousser, je sais qu'elle en a besoin, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à accepter les contacts physiques.

- Loren n'est pas venue ?

Loren, c'est ma petite sœur. Mes parents étant généralement absents, j'ai été son modèle, son exemple et je l'ai élevé du mieux que j'ai pu. J'aurais aimé la revoir une dernière fois, lui donner tous les meilleurs conseils possibles et imaginables pour avoir une longue et heureuse vie. Je ne reviendrais pas, je le sais. Je l'accepte, mais j'aurais juste aimé lui dire adieu.

* * *

_**Seith Helfryn, district 4, les énergies renouvelables**_

Ça y est, j'ai dit au revoir à mes six frères et sœurs, ainsi qu'à mon père. Ils sont tous persuadés que je vais revenir. Moi aussi. Pas parce que je suis le plus intelligent, ou le plus fort, mais parce que j'ai confiance en Gavyn. Et parce que je ne me laisserai pas tuer sous ses yeux.

Lilly Meyer est à côté de moi. Je suis à la fois content et triste de la voir ici, avec moi. Content parce que je la connais un peu, je sais qu'elle est énergique et enthousiaste, agréable et loyale, triste parce qu'un seul d'entre nous pourra peut-être rentrer de ce périple. Elle me tend la main.

- Associés ? demande-t-elle.

- Associés, je lui réponds en la serrant.

La porte de la salle des fêtes s'ouvre enfin, c'est le moment de retrouver nos mentors. Gavyn ne me quitte pas des yeux tandis que je marche vers lui d'un pas affirmé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Ses cheveux châtains d'habitude toujours coiffés sont en bataille et des cernes se creusent sous ses yeux qui sont rougis. J'aurais aimé être seul avec lui. Le frère de Lilly, Jammy, qui a participé à l'édition Hunger Games il y a tout juste deux ans me fait un signe de salutation compatissant. Il avait gagné sous la protection de Gavyn, un mentor idéal. Mais je sais ce que je représente pour lui : une possible raison de la mort de sa sœur. Il détourne son sourire gêné de moi pour revenir à sa sœur. Contre tout-attente, Gavyn me serre contre lui, se moquant des caméras qui nous entourent déjà.

- Je te sortirai de là, d'accord ? Tu gagneras, je te le promets, tant pis pour notre famille, tant pis pour ce que tout le monde pourra en penser, je connais les gens du capitole, il est temps de révéler la vérité à tous.

Son étreinte se desserre et ses mains saisissent mon visage, il m'embrasse fougueusement, à la vue de tous. Je me sens rougir mais accepte son baiser avec plaisir. Il me lâche enfin et me rassure :

- On va y arriver.

Il pose la paume de sa main sur mon œil vert.

- Seith

Puis il retire sa première main et pose la seconde sur mon œil bleu.

- Helfryn.

* * *

**Victor Emesis**_** district 1, la sécurité**_

Mon oncle me frappe dans le dos, riant gaiement de mon engagement. Je suis fier de le rendre heureux et de porter son nom. Il est tout de même connu pour être l'un des plus jeunes commandants de la garde présidentielle.

- Rends fier ton district ! m'ordonne-t-il solennellement.

- Oui, chef !

- Ah, quel neveu j'ai là ! Ce n'est pas mon poltron de fils qui serait capable de se porter volontaire. J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon fils à sa place. Porte haut nos couleurs, tu rendras fier ton père et ta mère !

J'acquiesce d'un geste net de tête. J'ai été préparé depuis tout petit pour me présenter aux Hunger Games, il est venu le temps que je fasse mes preuves. Je suis prêt à tout affronter, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je n'ai pas peur de tuer. J'embrasserai les risques les bras grand ouverts, je sauterai dans le vide, je me battrai contre les modifications génétiques : je suis prêt à combattre.

- Bonjour jeune homme.

Une main se tend soudainement vers moi. C'est Varus Blake, le père d'Evy. Je lui serre la main plus fébrilement que ce que je souhaitais. Cet homme est une légende. Il a gagné la 75ème édition des Hunger Games, il a vaincu à lui seul plus de vingt tributs adverses, c'est une machine de guerre. Un modèle, un exemple. J'envie soudain Evy de l'avoir comme conseiller, et je comprends à quel point elle sera redoutable. Mais c'est une fille. Je peux essayer de l'avoir ainsi. Elle me regarde, tente de scinder mes pensées. C'est une très jolie fille, ce sera une partie de plaisir, ma première victoire avant les jeux.

* * *

**Diego Lonefer, **_**district 11, la haute couture**_

Wanda et moi nous tenons la main avant d'entrer dans la salle des fêtes pour retrouver nos mentors. Qui aurait pu croire que ma meilleure amie et moi nous retrouvâmes envoyés dans une lutte à mort, nous qui nous pensions invincibles ?

- Souris aux caméras, donne ton meilleur profil, je conseille à mon amie.

Lorsque nous entrons, les caméras présentes dans la salle se tournent immédiatement vers nous. Wanda, dans sa longue robe à traîne nuageuse, passe une main légère dans les boucles de ses cheveux blonds et offre son sourire le plus commercial à ceux qui nous observent déjà derrière leur écran. Je suis aussi noir qu'elle est blanche et le contraste de nos mains serrées est saisissant, nous sommes l'ombre et la lumière, le jour et la nuit, comme les photographes de nos shootings aiment nous nommer. Je remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux longs défrisés et lâche la main de mon amie pour rejoindre mon grand-père.

- Tu vas faire de moi une icône n'est-ce pas ? je lui demande après l'avoir serré dans mes bras.

- J'essaierai fils, j'essaierai.

* * *

**Biba Clarke, **_**district 7, la sidérurgie.**_

Ce qui me dégoute le plus, ça n'est pas ma nomination, je préfère la mienne plutôt que celle de ma sœur. Non, ce qui me ronge le cœur, c'est de savoir que je vais le revoir, que je vais être forcée à rester dans la même pièce que cette ordure. _Allons laisse-toi faire, ne bouge pas._

Matthias Anderson, mon partenaire de district, semble bouleversé depuis que son nom a été tiré. Il a l'air tellement musclé et puissant que son attitude de petit chiot perdu en est presque ridicule. Mais il a quinze ans, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Je ne sais pas s'il serait intelligent de faire une alliance avec lui, une fois dans l'arène. Je reste alors silencieux, attends le moment fatidique.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je manque de m'évanouir_. Biba, si tu bouges, je t'éventre._ C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas réel. Sa simple présence me donne la nausée. _Retire ton pantalon, tout de suite_. Il me regarde et ses yeux me salissent. Matthias a déjà rejoint son père, moi, je ne bouge pas, le mien n'en est pas un. _Sale garce, comment oses-tu frapper ton père !_ Il s'approche néanmoins.

- Bonjour, Biba.

Sa voix me donne des frissons et je le revois, étendu sur le sol, du sang coulant doucement de la plaie que je lui avais faite en le frappant avec une brique trouvée sur le sol.

- Je voulais simplement te dire bonne chance, car je ne te serai d'aucune aide.

Et sur ces mots, crachés avec le sourire, il me tourne le dos et s'éloigne jusqu'à la porte de sortie où un garde l'empêche de sortir. Il reste alors debout, face à la porte, sans bouger. Je suis soulagée, s'il ne veut pas m'aider, alors je n'aurais pas à m'infliger sa présence. Mais je suis tout de même terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule et abandonnée dans cette arène.

Puis, on nous annonce que l'aérotrain est arrivé dans notre gare et nous sortons de la salle des fêtes afin de monter dans notre wagon, le septième. Une fois dans l'espace clos, j'essaie de garder le plus de distance possible avec mon géniteur, mais sa simple présence me donne des sueurs froides et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Matthias vient vers moi.

- Mon père peut être un mentor pour nous deux, si tu le souhaites.

Je regarde celui qui est censé être mon adversaire et que je devine gentil et sensible. Il me fait de la peine. Ce ne sont pas vraiment les qualités attendues pour gagner un Hunger Games. Son père, un homme aux cheveux blancs d'une cinquantaine d'années m'offre un sourire compatissant.

- Oui, d'accord, merci.

Le train commence à freiner. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés au centre du nouveau régime.

_Fin du chapitre II_

_N'oubliez pas de voter pour donner un point à votre personnage préféré._

_Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine (19/20 juin)_


	3. Chapitre III - L'arrivée

**Note : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Les points sont donc attribués aux tributs que vous avez choisis, et je vois déjà une nette préférence pour Seith. N'hésitez pas, chers lecteurs, a laissé un petit message, ne serait-ce que pour indiquer que vous lisez/avec lu mes chapitres, c'est toujours plus motivant de savoir qu'on a des lecteurs ! )

Ce chapitre est assez court, car je réalise vraiment les chapitres par thème (la moisson/les adieux/l'arrivée (ici)), le prochain chapitre « le spectacle » arrivera dans les prochains jours ! Merci à vous :)

Vous pouvez, par review sur ce chapitre-ci, attribuer un point au tribut de votre choix (que vous ayez déjà voté ou non au chapitre précédent, vous avez tous un point à attribuer PAR chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre III – L'arrivée au centre du nouveau régime**

**Exodus Keepling, **_**district 6, la science**_

Le voyage me semble long, vraiment long. Ma mère essaie d'aborder tout ce qu'il est possible d'organiser avant mon entrée dans l'arène.

- Dans l'arène, il faudra que tu te comportes de façon exemplaire et impitoyable, tu m'entends ? Laisse de côté ta nonchalance, mais accentue ton air dédaigneux habituel. Et puis ils te couperont ta tignasse, ça te fera du bien.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Des années que je les laisse pousser, je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'on coupe mes dreadlocks.

- Sais-tu combien de filles se sont fait attraper par les cheveux et trancher la gorge, dans les Hunger Games ? Des dizaines. Ma mentor avait eu l'intelligence de demander aux stylistes de me raser le crâne.

Mary Littlebig et sa sœur, Lyda, nous rejoignent.

- Le mieux, ce serait de vous allier, explique ma mère. Une vraie alliance, sur laquelle vous reposer, ne pas vous tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que vous. Vous devez vous faire confiance, totalement.

- Très peu sont les tributs qui ont réussi à gagner les jeux en étant seuls de bout en bout, acquiesce Lyda. Vous serez bien plus forts, bien plus intelligents, vous irez plus loin.

Mary s'approche de moi et redonne de l'ordre dans ses longs cheveux roux avant de tendre sa main vers moi en haussant un sourcil. Elle a l'air suffisante et prétentieuse. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance, moi qui suis loyal et fidèle dans mes engagements, j'attends la réciproque de tous ceux auprès de qui je m'engage.

- Alliés ? demande-t-elle.

Je regarde ma mère qui me pousse d'un simple regard à accepter cette main tendue.

- Alliés, je lui réponds.

* * *

**Nekael Harper, **_**district 3, l'astronomie**_

Je suis émerveillé devant le centre de l'ancien régime. Rien ne ressemble à chez nous ici, tout est de béton, tout est de pierre, de tuiles, d'ardoises. Je suis émerveillé, mais pas vraiment dans le bon sens du terme. Je suis émerveillé par la capacité de l'être humain à tout détruire, à prendre sa place là où elle n'est pas, à se penser supérieur à tout être, toute vie, toute chose.

Assis dans l'aérotrain arrêté, j'attends qu'on nous appelle pour sortir. Il est déjà 18heures. Je vois par les hublots la foule se presser autour du tapis d'entrée. Je ne veux pas être un spectacle, je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux me réveiller sous les étoiles une fois encore.

- Ça va ? me demande mon frère.

Je regarde Fabulus.

- Si je n'avais jamais gagné, tu ne serais pas ici.

Je ne réponds rien.

- Je ne te serais d'aucune aide dans l'arène, tu le sais ? Je ne saurais même pas te conseiller. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Mon dernier adversaire est mort des blessures infligées par l'avant dernier.

- Je sais.

- Mais j'essaierai de te trouver des sponsors.

Il se détourne de moi et regarde par la fenêtre. Je n'aurais pas de sponsor. Je ne suis pas fort, pas puissant, je n'ai aucun muscle, je ne cours pas vite, je n'ai jamais manié aucune arme. Je ne pourrai jamais tuer quelqu'un. Jamais. Je n'ai aucun droit d'enlever la vie à quoi que ce soit sur terre. C'est fini pour moi, avant même d'avoir commencé.

Je peux toujours avoir l'espoir de gagner comme mon frère.

Nimue, l'autre tribut de mon district, parle avec sa grand-mère. Je l'entends dire qu'elle devrait gagner car Mars, Vénus et Pluton sont alignés que Mars est la planète de la guerre et que, comme elle vient de Pluton, c'est un signe des anciens dieux des astres lui annonçant sa victoire prochaine. Je ne pourrais donc même pas compter sur un allié dans mon district.

Deux signaux sonores et la porte de notre wagon s'ouvre. Une femme à la peau diaphane et aux cheveux violets entre, suivie de deux gardes. Elle salut notre hôtesse puis nos deux mentors et nous sourit enfin.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Céleste Hawford et je suis votre styliste. Je vous demanderai de me suivre, nous devons vous préparer pour le défilé antique de demain soir.

Nimue et sa grand-mère la suivent en premières, elles parlent de tout et n'importe quoi –surtout n'importe quoi -. Fabulus reste silencieux. On nous amène à travers une foule qui nous acclame jusqu'à une estrade sur laquelle se trouvent déjà les tributs des districts 1 et 2. J'espère que les deux machine à tuer du premier district trouveront des adversaires à leur taille, histoire qu'ils disparaissent le plus vite possible de l'arène.

* * *

**Aiko Li, **_**district 10, la finance**_

Une fois que tous les districts sont arrivés, notre styliste nous emmène, Vright et moi, à la suite des districts 9. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment réservé aux tributs.

- J'imagine que vous avez déjà deviné que le 10ème étage était le vôtre ?

- Non, mais merci de nous en informer, réponds Vright avec un ton amical.

L'ascenseur monte lentement les étages dans un silence total. On n'entend plus que des soupirs quasi-inaudibles. Je me concentre sur les battements de mon cœur, je contrôle ma respiration. Il faut que je continue de m'entraîner à la méditation si je veux être capable de garder mon sang-froid dans l'arène.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et la porte s'ouvre. Nous entrons dans un couloir avec seulement deux portes.

- Vous avez exactement la même chambre pour la semaine d'entrainement qui vous attend. Vous pourrez profiter de tout le confort des chaînes Ikaäu qui ont bien voulu s'occuper de meubler vos appartements.

J'imagine que nous sommes filmés, si notre styliste fait de la publicité pour un premier sponsor.

- A gauche, le garçon, à droite, la fille ! Et par galanterie, je commencerai avec toi Aiko.

La styliste ouvre la porte de mon appartement à l'aide d'un badge qu'elle me confie ensuite. J'entre derrière elle dans une immense et unique pièce. Un grand lit se trouve au milieu d'un des murs, en face, sur l'autre façade, un immense écran fait face à un canapé et une table basse. Dans un des coins, un espace cuisine avec micro-onde et réfrigérateur est installé. A l'opposé, un rideau de velours rouge ferme un espace carré qui doit être le coin eau. Le sol est fait d'une moquette moelleuse, et les murs sont crémeux, beige, saumon, avec une frise à motif couleur chocolat tout en haut. La lumière est légèrement tamisée, chaleureuse. Et une immense baie vitrée, que j'imagine incassable et inouvrable, laisse apercevoir l'horizon et les toits de la ville. Tout est fait pour que l'on si sente bien, c'est le dernier repas d'un condamné à mort.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras ? je demande.

Elle me répond en désignant les quatre coins de la pièce du doigt.

- Oui, ici, ici, là et ici. Lorsque le voyant rouge est allumé, c'est qu'elles sont en état de marche. Elles peuvent s'allumer à tout moment, mais elles restent toujours éteintes de deux à six heures du matin. Maintenant, je vais devoir prendre tes mesures pour la tenue de demain. Les tissus et les dessins sont déjà préparés mais j'ai besoin de savoir tes tailles avant de découper les patrons. Allez, vite, vite, un long travail m'attend ! Ton mentor aura le droit de venir te voir d'ici une heure.

Je soupire : je n'ai aucune envie d'être exposée comme un animal. Mais c'est ce qui m'attend pour les deux prochaines à venir, autant me faire à l'idée tout de suite. Je lève les bras et ma styliste passe son mètre autour de moi.

* * *

**Seith Helfryn, **_**district 4, les énergies renouvelables**_

Mon styliste avait dit une heure. Cela fait déjà deux heures que je l'attends. Nous avons eu notre premier repas, seuls dans nos chambres. Apparemment, nous ne devons pas rencontrer les autres candidats avant le défilé de demain soir. J'ai allumé la télévision deux minutes, dans l'espoir de pouvoir mieux observer mes adversaires, mais tout ce que j'ai vu était le baiser que Gavyn m'avait donné, repasser en boucle, encore et encore, sous les commentaires des présentateurs. Je commence à m'inquiéter : après son excès de rage de cet après-midi, un nouvel écart et la présidente n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer dans le district 12 pour le faire payer son arrogance. Mais elle a besoin de lui pour être mentor. Elle a besoin de lui, oui, c'est ça, elle a besoin de lui, elle ne peut rien lui faire. J'essaie de me rassurer tant bien que mal mais j'ai toujours une boule dans la gorge qui rend chaque déglutition difficile.

Quand soudain ma porte s'ouvre, je me retourne tellement brusquement du lit extra-moelleux, que j'en glisse et tombe par terre. Gavyn m'aide à me relever.

- Je te fais cet effet-là ? demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Il remet en ordre une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et pose sa main sur ma joue. Je lève les yeux vers la caméra dont l'œil me fixe, le voyant est allumé. Nous ne sommes pas forcément en direct, mais si quoique ce soit se passe, je suis sûr que tout sera rapidement enregistré. Je me détourne gentiment de Gavyn et me dirige vers le réfrigérateur.

- On t'a dit quelque chose, pour ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je me baisse pour prendre deux bières dans le tiroir du frigo.

- Ton père m'a appelé, il est furieux.

- Ca, j'en ai franchement rien à foutre.

Il sait la relation que j'entretiens avec mon père, il sait que j'ai été l'exutoire de sa violence depuis que maman est morte. Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre : depuis que j'ai quinze ans, Gavyn est le seul sur qui j'ai vraiment pu me reposer, le seul à qui j'ai donné ma confiance, mes frères et sœurs ont toujours été trop occupés par leurs petits problèmes personnels pour vraiment faire attention à moi. Mais notre relation affective s'est transformée en relation amoureuse depuis seulement un mois : lorsque j'ai été assez courageux pour lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui.

Je lui tends une des deux bières et m'assieds dans le canapé. J'allume la télé, et cette fois-ci, ce sont les autres candidats qui apparaissent. Ils font des fiches récapitulatives de chacun et je vois s'afficher le visage souriant de Lilly Meyer, ma « co-tribut ».

- Je pense que tu peux t'allier avec celle-là, elle a l'air fiable, et bien plus forte que son frère. Il a pourtant gagné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- On s'est déjà mis d'accord pour s'associer.

Gavyn tourne la tête vers moi, l'air sévère.

- Tu comprends que tu vas devoir être redoutable et sans pitié ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et Gavyn saisit mon menton pour planter son regard dans le mien.

- Vraiment sans pitié, je veux dire. Si tu croises quelqu'un, tu le tues. S'il n'y a plus que toi et un de tes alliés, tu le tues. Ne t'attaches pas, ne te fais pas d'amis, il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur.

- Je sais, Gavyn, je sais.

Il reste un instant les yeux plantés dans les miens, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement. Puis, il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- L'un des techniciens me devait une faveur, j'ai pu obtenir qu'il coupe les caméras de ta chambre à vingt heures.

Je regarde l'heure sur la télé : 20 : 03. Gavyn me saute alors dessus, enfouit une main dans mes cheveux bouclés et se presse contre moi.

- Si on a qu'une semaine, murmure-t-il tout contre mes lèvres, je veux en profiter un maximum.

Ses mains descendent sur ma chemise et sans prendre la peine d'en défaire les boutons, il l'arrache violemment.

* * *

**Wanda Jones, **_**district 11, la haute couture**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, plein de sueur. Je me dépêche d'ôter tous ces draps trop doux, trop chauds, trop moelleux, de mon corps. J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin de respirer... Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'inspire, j'expire, mais je ne sens rien, rien dans mes poumons. Je ne sais plus respirer. J'ai besoin de sortir. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, je dois sortir d'ici. Sans prendre la peine de mettre quoi que ce soit sur mes épaules, je prends mon badge et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Nous avons normalement accès au toit, à ce qu'a dit mon grand-père tout à l'heure. Je prends l'ascenseur, toujours en pleine crise de panique, et la porte s'ouvre enfin dans l'air frais de la nuit. Je frémis légèrement à cause du vent glacial qui fouette mon visage à la première bourrasque. Mais toute la pression retombe doucement, mes muscles se décontractent, mes mains se décrispent, et je me remets à respirer normalement.

J'aurais dû sonner chez Diego, mais je ne voulais pas le réveiller et l'embêter avec mes frayeurs nocturnes. J'ai de toutes façons de plus en plus de mal à le regarder en face. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis quatre ans maintenant. Je ne peux pas tuer mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir non plus. Je devrais me sacrifier, tout faire pour le sauver puis me sacrifier. Je _devrais_. J'ai peur de mourir. J'ai peur du néant, du vide, de ne plus rien être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je sursaute en retenant un cri, surprise dans ma crise existentielle. Je reconnais Nekael Harper, le district 3, à ses cheveux bouclés, longs pour un garçon, ses grands yeux bleus et ses taches de rousseur. Il est allongé par terre, le buste relevé à l'aide de ses coudes.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je réponds, avec un air de défi.

- Je n'arrive à dormir qu'en regardant les étoiles.

Il se recouche comme si je n'étais pas là. Je lève les yeux. La cloche transparente qui nous protège de tout suicide est ouverte, au-dessus de nous. Les étoiles, par milliers, brillent dans un ciel noir sans nuage.

- Je peux m'allonger avec toi ? je demande.

Il accepte silencieusement et je m'installe à quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

- Tu sais, dit-il, quand on sera dans l'arène, le ciel et les étoiles seront les mêmes. Je les regarderai tous les soirs avant d'être tué, pour me rappeler qui je suis et d'où je viens.

- Tu ne mourras peut-être pas.

Il rigole, d'un rire frais et sincère.

- J'ai déjà fait mon deuil.

- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

Il secoue la tête et se tourne vers moi :

- Non, parce que quand je serai mort, j'irai observer le monde avec les étoiles.

_fin du chapitre_


	4. Chapitre IV - Le spectacle

**Note** : Merci pour votre présence, pour vos lectures et pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous apprécier mon histoire et ses personnages (qui sont, pour la plupart, devenus mes bébés. Je vous avoue que l'idée de devoir tous (ou presque) les tuer me déchire d'avance. Pour l'instant, les morts sont prévues jusqu'à la 12ème, pour la moitié restante, rien n'est joué, alors n'hésitez pas à continuer de voter à chaque chapitre ) Pour ce chapitre, j'ai principalement donné la voix aux tributs qui n'avaient encore jamais eu leur petit pov :)

Je m'excuserai auprès de toutes celles (ou tous ceux ?) n'étant pas très branché(e)s mode ou vêtements en général, je dois avouer que je me suis fait plaisir, et vous pouvez lire en diagonale la partie de Diego si cela vous ennuie :)

Je ne sais pas si vous avez tendance à lire sur fond musical, mais voici les chansons que j'ai écouté pour écrire ce chapitre : The xx – intro Kina Grennis - Sweater weather (cover) (partie Evy), Lasse Boman – Long Long Summer.

* * *

**Chapitre IV – Le spectacle**

**Nimue Zethar, **_**district 3, l'astronomie**_**.**

Je sais qu'ils ne me comprennent pas, qu'ils me croient tous folle : mais c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que moi je sais. Je ne peux pas mourir, je suis l'élue des cieux. Vous voulez savoir comment je le sais ? Parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti la douleur. Ce mot est d'ailleurs étranger pour moi « douleur », « souffrance », ce ne sont que des mots que je ne comprends pas. Je ne saurais même pas les imaginer ! Je peux saigner, je peux brûler, mon corps reste un nuage. C'est parce que je viens de Pluton, mes vrais parents m'ont envoyé à bord d'une étoile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la vie ici est particulièrement pourrie. Mais je vais gagner, parce que je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas de chair et de nerf, je suis infatigable et invincible, je suis comme le soleil, je suis faite de vapeur.

- Nimue ?

Assise sur le lit, je tourne la tête vers Nekael.

- C'est ma chambre, dit-il avec gêne.

- Je suis tout, je suis l'eau et la terre, je suis partout, je ne suis rien. Tout est à moi, alors c'est ma chambre.

- Non, ta chambre, c'est à côté, reprend-il.

- Oui, c'est aussi ma chambre, les deux sont ma chambre. L'étage entier est ma chambre.

Il soupire et sort : il doit savoir que j'ai raison.

* * *

**Evy Blake, **_**district 1, la sécurité**_

Le réveil n'est pas difficile. A vrai dire, je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit tant je suis excitée à l'idée de défiler devant tout le peuple : c'est mon moment de gloire. J'essaie d'imaginer quelles tenues ils nous ont concocté cette année. Jusqu'à maintenant nous sommes approximativement passés par tous les uniformes de l'ancien temps, des policiers aux militaires en passant par les pompiers. J'espère qu'ils auront un peu plus d'imagination cette année.

Hier, j'ai annoncé ma tactique à mon père, mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Je ne veux pas d'alliés, lui ai-je expliqué. Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un et devoir rester sur mes gardes sans cesse. J'observe Victor depuis des années maintenant, je suis persuadée qu'il serait capable de me tuer dans mon sommeil. Mon père veut que je lui fasse croire que nous sommes alliés, même si je le laisse derrière moi dans l'arène : il faut que je le connaisse, que je sache ses points forts comme ses faiblesses. Je pense savoir comment gagner la confiance de mon co-tribut.

D'habitude, je m'attache toujours les cheveux en queue de cheval afin de ne pas être dérangée par des mèches rebelles lors de mes entrainements. Cette fois-ci, je laisse retomber ma crinière en cascade sur mes épaules. J'enfile un simple peignoir, qui m'arrive à peine à mi-cuisse et sors de la chambre.

Je toque trois coups sur la porte de Victor, sans qu'aucune voix ne me réponde. Je tape à nouveau : silence. J'essaie d'actionner la poignée et celle-ci s'ouvre sans problème : c'est qu'il est donc dans sa chambre. A peine suis-je entrée que j'entends l'eau couler. Le rideau de velours rouge est fermé. J'hésite : est-ce que j'attends étendue sur son lit pour le surprendre à sa sortie, ou bien est-ce que j'ouvre le rideau et me joins à lui ?

Je fais quelques pas et le ruissellement de l'eau s'arrête. J'entends la friction d'un tissu et le rideau s'ouvre. Victor, nu, se dresse devant moi du haut de ses deux mètres. Son corps est aussi parfait que son visage, de ses bras musclés à ses abdos dessinés en passant par… vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

En me voyant, il s'arrête un instant, d'abord hébété, puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invitée, dit-il gentiment.

- Je voulais simplement parler stratégie, dis-je en me cachant les yeux à la manière d'une fille prude et choquée.

Lorsque je retire ma main, une serviette est nouée à sa taille.

- Je reviendrais plus tard, je lui lance avec un sourire en quittant sa chambre.

Avec toutes les conquêtes que je lui connais, il est hors de question qu'il m'ait aussi facilement que les autres. Jouons un peu avant.

* * *

**Jeremy Morgan, **_**district 5, Joaillerie et pierres précieuses**_

- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclame ma mère.

- Je me suis juré de la protéger.

- Mais, ce sont les Hunger Games ! Il n'y a pas de « je protège quelqu'un », il ne faut penser qu'à toi Jer !

Ma mère tourne en rond dans ma chambre et parle toute seule en murmures inaudibles. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi paniquée que cela, elle semble avoir pris dix ans et tout le poids du malheur du monde sur le dos. Elle s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers moi, le visage soudain illuminé.

- En fait, c'est une très bonne idée.

Elle s'approche de moi, enthousiaste et excitée. Elle jette un coup d'œil aux caméras, voit qu'elles sont éteintes et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Il a des supports pour tout type de tributs : les supports qui s'intéressent à ceux sans pitié, mais aussi les supports qui apprécient les bonnes âmes. Si tout le monde sait que Leïa a un cancer mais que tu veux quand même la protéger, petite et fragile comme elle est, tu vas monter dans les sondages !

Elle saisit mon visage entre ses deux mains et je vois dans ses yeux un soulagement étrange.

- C'est une idée géniale ! Ce soir, lors du défilé, tu la prendras par l'épaule et tu déposeras un baiser sur son front, il faut que tu apparaisses comme un grand frère protecteur, oui, oui, un grand frère, on ne va pas leur ressortir le couplet de l'amour maudit, c'est bon, ils en ont eu assez.

- Maman, je la coupe alors qu'elle ne cesse de débiter un flot infini de paroles, je ne veux pas jouer avec ça ! Je ne veux pas profiter de son cancer.

Le regard de ma mère change soudain. Elle replace ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire crispé.

- Oh que si, mon chéri, tu vas le faire. Je ne me suis pas battue à dix-sept ans contre tout, je ne me suis pas déchirée l'âme à tuer cinq pauvres gamins pour que tu me sois enlevé maintenant.

* * *

**Matthias Anderson, **_**district 7, la sidérurgie.**_

Je n'ai pas vu le père de Biba depuis hier, lorsque nous étions dans l'aérotrain, mais elle ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. Dans le district 7, même si sa mère a essayé de faire croire à un accident, tout le monde sait que c'est Biba qui a failli le tuer en le frappant avec une poêle. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi, même si chacun y va de son opinion. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas au courant de toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur elle.

Je suis dans ma chambre, assis sur le canapé, avec ma co-tribute et mon père. Il a étalé sur la table basse les fiches plastifiées de tous les tributs, afin que nous commencions à réfléchir à des plans d'attaque. Notre alliance s'est fait tacitement, sans que nous ne prononcions les mots, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Je pense qu'il serait déjà préférable d'en éliminer de la liste, dit mon père. Les plus faibles notamment.

Je le vois retirer les photos des deux districts 2, 3, 5, 8, 9 et 11. Il retire également la fille du 6. La table semble désormais bien plus vide.

- Voilà ceux avec lesquels il serait plus avantageux de faire une alliance. C'est risqué de prendre les deux tributs d'un même district, car au final vous serez en deux contre deux, mais par exemple, les carrières restent toujours ensemble. Un tribut fort n'est jamais seul, il est bien souvent sollicité par tous les autres.

Il place les photos des deux tributs du district 1 devant nous. Ils sont tous les deux sportifs et charismatiques. Le garçon pourrait m'écraser le crâne entre ses mains et la fille a un sourire carnassier.

- Ce sont ces deux-là qu'il faut que vous visiez. Les tributs du district 1 ne restent jamais seuls, à deux, ils ne pourraient pas garder la corne d'abondance. Et de tous les autres tributs, vous êtes de loin les plus forts : il faut que vous les approchiez au buffet de ce soir et que vous fassiez vos preuves au centre d'entrainement : il vaut mieux les avoir avec vous que contre vous.

Biba semble d'accord, alors j'acquiesce également. Les carrières me font peur, mais après tout, je soulève des tonnes de métaux chaque jour, je peux rivaliser. Je peux aussi leur exploser le crâne entre mes doigts.

14 heures sonnent. Les stylistes arriveront bientôt afin de nous préparer pour le défilé.

* * *

**Bertha Laroux, **_**district 8, l'informatique et la technologie**_

La styliste m'emmène avec ses deux acolytes. Je les vois se retourner vers moi et pouffer de rire. De quoi se moque-t-il ? c'est parce que je suis maigre ? c'est parce que je suis petite ? c'est parce que j'ai des dents de lapins ? Je presse mes mains contre mes lèvres. Vite, vite, qu'ils se dépêchent d'en finir avec moi, j'aime pas qu'on me touche, j'aime pas qu'on m'approche. On arrive dans la salle de préparation, il y a une longue table, un lavabo de coiffeur et plein de placards, plein d'étagères remplies de plein de produits. Un homme aux cheveux bleus s'approche de moi et m'emmène jusqu'au lavabo. Il fait une grimace, je le dégoute ? Pourtant je ne suis pas dégoutante, pour sûr, c'est sûr, je me lave les dents une fois par semaine comme dit papa et je me lave les cheveux une fois par mois comme dit maman. En fait, ils ne le disent pas, c'est moi qui l'invente parce qu'ils ne me parlent pas, p'tete qu'ils m'aiment pas. Le styliste fait couler l'eau sur mes cheveux pendant des minutes si longues que je m'ennuie. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Je m'ennuie. Il touche enfin mes cheveux, mais c'est du bout des doigts seulement, il y a un liquide froid qui coule sur mon crâne. Il met du produit dans mes cheveux ? N'importe quoi, les cheveux ça se lave à l'eau. Après trente minutes au moins on part du lavabo, il m'emmène sur une chaise et me coupe les cheveux puis les sèche. Il coupe mes cheveux ! il a coupé mes cheveux ! Mais non, mais non, fallait pas les couper, j'avais mis des années à les avoir si longs. Je me mets à pleurer mais il ne dit rien. Après, il m'installe sur la longue table et me demande de me mettre en sous-vêtements. Ça va pas ! Haha, il est fou c'lui là. Des gardes entrent et me forcent à me déshabiller. Je pleure à nouveau. J'veux pas, j'veux pas. L'homme me fait m'allonger sur la table et m'y attache avec des sangles. J'suis pas folle ! J'suis pas folle ! Il sort un pot et la torture commence, il m'arrache lentement la peau : les jambes, entièrement, le pubis, les aisselles, le pubis, tout y passe. Je pleure à nouveau.

- Bon sérieusement, arrête de pleurer, sinon on ne sera pas en mesure de te maquiller.

- Mais j'en ai marre, je lui réponds, je veux que ça s'arrête.

Il rigole.

- Attends d'être dans l'arène, t'en fais pas va, ça s'arrêtera bientôt.

* * *

**Diego Lonefer, **_**district 11, la haute couture**_

Je monte dans notre char, aux teintes rouges et dorées. Je me tiens droit dans mon smoking sur mesure. Cette année, notre styliste – le père de Wanda – a voulu rester traditionnel. Pourtant, avec notre nom de district, il aurait pu tout se permettre. Je souris à mon amie, qui resplendit dans sa longue robe dorée qui lui colle à la peau, épousant parfaitement chaque courbe de son corps. Elle me répond timidement : je la sens distante depuis hier et je ne sais pas quoi y faire. Je tente de lui prendre la main, mais elle se dérobe subtilement, agrippant le rebord du char, le regard perdu sur nos concurrents.

Une grosse horloge indique 17h57, plus que trois minutes et les chars partiront s'exhiber sous les yeux avides des habitants du nouveau régime. A côté de nous, les districts douze sont silencieux. Avec un thème comme l'agriculture, leur styliste aurait vraiment pu mieux faire : la fille est affublée d'une robe de paysanne verte fade avec un tablier grisâtre, ses cheveux blonds sont enroulés dans un chignon rigide. Le garçon, quant à lui, porte une chemise rouge à gros carreaux et un pantalon en jean délavé. Ils se tiennent droits, solennels, et ne laissent rien percevoir sur leurs visages.

A 18h00 pile, la voix de Gaël Gridmann résonne dans les hauts parleurs du stade.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bienvenue pour cette 100ème édition des Hunger Games ! J'imagine que vous êtes tout aussi excités que moi à l'idée de découvrir nos chers tributs au plus haut de leur forme, prêts à nous éblouir ! Cette saison recèle de véritables trésors, pour la plupart déjà connus de nous tous par la gloire de leurs parents, ces anciens vainqueurs ! Ainsi, s'ouvre la 100ème édition des Hunger Games ! Et découvrons tout d'abord nos deux tributs volontaires du district 1, Victor Emesis et Evy Blake.

Leur char part devant mes yeux. Victor et Evy portent une tenue cousue dans le même tissu au coloris militaire, de ce kaki taché de brun et de vert. Lui est dans une combinaison marcel-pantalon, dardée d'armes de corps à corps sur les côtés. Elle porte un minishort et une brassière qui lui couvre à peine la poitrine sur laquelle tombe sa chevelure dorée, un poignard coincé dans une jarretière noire qui contraste avec la peau claire de sa cuisse. Ils lèvent les bras et sourient, heureux comme jamais.

- Découvrons maintenant nos amoureux des arts, Epelonias Van Witer, le célèbre comédien et chanteur, ainsi que Sidney Schmitt, une peintre très douée pour son âge.

Epelonias est affublé d'un chapeau blanc orné d'une longue plume rouge, et d'un costume tout aussi immaculé. Sidney, quant à elle, est ravissante dans une robe rouge de cabaret dont les froufrous cachent sa minceur. Ses stylistes ont rajouté des extensions brunes à ses cheveux courts qui lui vont à ravir.

- Voilà le district 2 : Nimue Zethar et Nekael Harper sur la piste, je vois que leur styliste a été jusqu'au bout du thème !

La foule lance des « aaah », des « oooooh ! ». Le couple ne porte pas de costume, seulement des sous-vêtements. Leur styliste a peint à même la peau tout une galaxie, des étoiles, des comètes. Je dois reconnaître que le travail est magnifique.

- Ah, voilà le petit préféré du Centre ! Seith Helfryn et sa partenaire, Lilly Meyer, du district 4.

Leurs tenues sont splendides : tout argentées, elles emprisonnent les rayons de soleil et leurs porteurs sont tout bonnement illuminés, ils brillent tellement que j'en suis presque ébloui. Ils partent sous les acclamations du public qui semble déjà tout acquis à leur cause.

- Je vous présente les deux tributs du district 5, Jeremy Morgan et Leïa Gabin.

Ils portent tous les deux la même tunique d'or sur laquelle sont brodés des arabesques de pierres précieuses : rubis, saphir, diamants. Une broche rayonne dans les cheveux bruns de la petite Leïa.

- Et voici le district 6, représenté par Exodus Keepling et Mary Littlebig qui n'a, de son nom, que le nom !

Il rigole seul de sa blague et le couple part devant moi. Pour le coup, le styliste s'est vraiment trompé. Ils portent des tenues affreuses : sur la robe blanche de Mary, en forme de cloche sous le bustier, sont accrochés des tubes transparents dans lesquelles on voit s'écouler doucement de l'eau. Si le principe me semble appréciable, la réalisation est franchement douteuse. Le costume blanc et fluide d'Exodus reprend le même principe. Néanmoins, le blanc lui va très bien, en contraste avec sa peau noire.

- Ah, nous avons déjà pu apprécier la moitié de nos tributs, et je ne sais pas lesquels vous préférez cher public, mais j'ai moi-même déjà choisi ! Les tributs sont tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

J'ai envie de rire, moi qui ai vécu toute ma vie dans le milieu si sélectif qu'est la mode. Ce n'est pas la beauté qui me fera gagner, bien que je les surpasse tous, la beauté ne servira à rien, dans l'arène.

- Et voici, tout en muscle, Biba Clarke et Matthias Anderson, du district 7.

Leur styliste ne s'est pas foulée : ils portent tous les deux un uniforme noir sur lequel brillent en rougeoyant ce qui semble être des coulées de métaux liquides.

- Ah, le district 8, Dwayne Nichols et Bertha Laroux.

A leur départ, je suis étonné par le manque d'applaudissements dans le public, c'est un silence presque religieux dans l'arène, même si j'entends des gens hurler le nom de tributs déjà passés « Evy ! », « Seith ! ». Leurs tenues sont faites de matériaux récupérés dans des ordinateurs, il me semble. Pas facile à porter : ils sont encombrés et peuvent à peine esquisser un geste vers le public qui les ignore toujours.

- Elijah Wingles et Ella Farenz sont là pour le district 8 !

Elijah et Ella portent tous les deux un uniforme de serveur, la petite Ella, rondelette, ne semble pas savoir ce qu'elle fait là. Elle regarde encore le sol lorsque son char s'élance.

- Ah, que serait cette édition sans les tributs du district 10, voici Vright Luciah et Aiko Li !

Vright est torse nu et porte un pantalon qui semble avoir été réalisé en pièce de monnaie dorées, il me lance un sourire amical avant de disparaître. Aiko, la tête encadrée de longs rubans de cheveux noirs, porte une longue robe à traîne argentée sur laquelle sont cousus des centaines de pièces d'argent.

- Oh, voici nos chers mannequins si célèbres ici, Diego Lonefer et Wanda Jones, pour le district 11.

Et notre char s'élance. Les chevaux trottent dans le sable et j'en reçois dans les yeux. Je dois faire un effort considérable pour ne pas me les frotter et continuer à saluer cette foule qui me connait, celle foule qui m'a vu des centaines de fois sur des affiches placardés dans leur belle cité. Cette foule qui se réjouit désormais de m'envoyer mourir. Notre char s'arrête enfin à côté de celui du district 10, j'essaie discrètement de retirer ces grains de sable qui me piquent les yeux lorsque Gaël s'exclame :

- Cela faisait vingt-et-un ans qu'un tribut, autre que dans le district 1, ne s'était porté volontaire. Merci de faire une ovation à Nonam Rodriguez et son partenaire du district 12, Jarod Black !

Et alors que leur char s'élance, ils se prennent la main et les tendent bien haut, un sourire victorieux sur leur visage, eux qui ne sont rien d'autres que des enfants de renégats dans des tenues à trois sous. Soudain, ils se lâchent les mains et arrachent leurs vêtements qui se retirent en un clin d'œil. Je reste bouche bée et un murmure bourdonnant s'élève de la foule. Les voilà, étincelants dans des combinaisons près-du-corps, noires et brillantes, qui semblent être faites de poussières d'étoiles. Ils portent des bijoux, fins pour elle et larges pour lui, tout le long de leurs bras. Un autre bijou, tel un serpent doré, s'entortille autour de leur cuisse droite puis de leur hanche et remonte jusqu'à leur cou et semble se planter dans leur chair. Leurs cheveux longs, châtain pour lui, blonds pour elle, sont libérés, s'envolent et se mêlent dans le vent. Ils ne respectent même pas leur thème, mais qui s'en préoccupe ? Le public les acclame déjà.

_Fin du chapitre IV_


	5. Chapitre V - Le repas

**Note** : En ce qui concerne les caractères, je sais que certaines choses vont sembler clichées, au niveau des relations entre personnage par exemple. Rappelez-vous néanmoins que les différents tribus d'un même district se connaissent, de près ou de loin, pour vivre dans le village des vainqueurs, donc peuvent avoir un passé antérieur assez fort. (sachant qu'au niveau de la moisson, celle-ci n'ayant eu lieu qu'au sein des familles de vainqueurs (et de 15 à 20ans) , il n'y avait pas plus de 10 candidats à chaque fois)

Je tiens également à annoncer que j'avais prévu la plupart des morts et notamment pour le bain de sang. Je remets tout à 0 et m'inspirerai totalement de vos votes (jusqu'au 4 derniers survivants du moins), tout est donc encore à jouer ! - enfin, vos votes enregistrés jusqu'à maintenant sont toujours valables, je vous rassure. Continuez d'attribuer votre point à un jour par review a chaque chapitre :)

**Worz** : Ahaha, Jarod tu voulais, Jarod en voila. Par contre, ne pense pas voir mes préférés dans le nombre de passage dédié, pour simple exemple, Leïa en fait partie et n'avait encore jamais eu droit à la parole :p C'est dur de trouver l'espace de faire parler 24 personnes, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux x3 (ça sera déjà plus simple quand la liste sera raccourcie, dans l'arène – je me sens ignoble à dire ça comme ça, j'ai presque l'impression qu'ils sont vivants T_T). En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise jusqu'ici :D

**Playlist :** Leïa + Ella ( Houses – a quiet darkness) Bertha (Gunshot – Lykke Li) Jarod (Kongos – Come with me now) Epelonias ( Sail – Awolnation) Haut Juge Hans Kraädchman (Let it go – the neighbourhood)

_Petit recapitulatif des tributs :_

1 – Victor et Evy

2 – Epelonias et Sidney

3 – Nekael et Nimue

4 – Seith et Lilly

5 – Jeremy et Leïa

6 – Exodus et Mary

7 – Matthias et Biba

8 – Dwayne et Bertha

9 – Elijah et Ella

10 – Vright et Aiko

11 – Diego et Wanda

12 – Jarod et Nonam

* * *

**Chapitre V - Le repas**

**Leïa Gabin, **_**district 5, joaillerie et pierres précieuses**_

Après le défilé, nous sommes amenés par notre ordre de district dans une immense salle. De grands miroirs habillent les murs et lui donnent l'impression d'être encore davantage spacieuse. De gigantesques lustres de cristal tombent au-dessus d'une large table à vingt-quatre couverts sur laquelle repose de grands plats d'argent remplis de toute sorte de victuaille. C'est une galerie des glaces et je m'y sens minuscule. Cela me rappelle la salle des fêtes dans laquelle on avait fêté les vingt ans de ma sœur, il y a deux ans. J'étais une véritable peste à l'époque : toujours jalouse des autres, toujours envieuse et désagréable. Tout a changé lorsque j'ai appris pour ma maladie. Au début, j'étais tellement énervée contre le monde entier que j'étais un monstre incontrôlable, remplie de larmes et d'injustice. J'avais envie d'arracher les yeux de tous ceux que je croisais, de hurler au monde entier toute ma haine, de lui cracher ma colère et mon malheur. J'étais un fantôme sans vie, sans âme, sortie de ce corps dont j'étais prisonnière. Jamais encore je ne m'étais sentie si étrangère à moi-même, si victime de mon enveloppe.

Puis j'ai accepté l'évidence. J'ai accepté la fin et la mort. J'ai accepté de perdre tout ce que j'avais.

Je m'assieds à la place qui m'est attribuée, entre Jeremy et Exodus du district 6. Ce dernier me regarde avec un espèce de sourire condescendant, presque moqueur. Je sais que je suis petite, que je suis maigre, que je suis malade et fragile. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, mais après tout il faut mourir, tôt ou tard. Ce sera, hélas, tôt. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, j'essaie d'être forte et mature mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer toute la nuit. Je savais que j'allais mourir, ce n'est pas ça le problème. La mort n'est qu'une nouvelle voie. J'espérais simplement pouvoir fermer les yeux dans les bras de ceux que j'aime. Les faire sourire une dernière fois, les faire rire, leur rappeler que ce n'est pas grave, qu'on se reverra bientôt, que je serai toujours avec eux même si mon corps est sous terre.

J'essaierai d'aider Jeremy, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme. Il mérite de rentrer. Il ne le sait pas, mais je l'observe depuis des années maintenant. Je l'observe du bout des yeux, j'observe ses sourires, j'observe ses yeux lorsqu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, j'observe l'éclat de ses cheveux quand il est assis sous les rayons du soleil. Il ne connaissait pas mon nom mais je savais le sien depuis des années. Il ne m'a pas senti frissonner lorsqu'il a entouré mes épaules de ses bras lors du défilé. Il ne m'a pas vue rougir lorsqu'il a déposé un baiser sur mon front.

- eh, Leïa, me hèle une voix à ma gauche.

C'est Lilly, la fille du 4, qui me regarde avec un grand sourire, par-dessus Jeremy qui se sert du ragoût d'agneau.

- Magnifique ta robe ! me complimente-t-elle gentiment.

Je la remercie avec un sourire. Jeremy aura besoin d'alliés pour gagner, et j'ai entendu le peuple acclamer leur char. Je donne un léger coup de coude à mon coéquipier.

- On peut échanger de place ? je demande.

Jeremy me regarde, perplexe et réticent, puis me fait un signe du menton pour désigner Exodus. Puis il se tourne vers Lilly.

- Je veux bien échanger avec toi.

La fille accepte et prend place à côté de moi, commençant à complimenter le feuilleté au fromage dont elle reprend une part tandis que Seith amorce la discussion avec mon partenaire.

* * *

**Bertha Laroux, **_**district 8, informatique et technologies**_

Manger, manger, ils veulent m'engraisser. Je ne mange pas, je ne suis pas une oie. Je ne mange rien. Puis je vois mon péché mignon, la seule chose à laquelle une fille comme moi ne peut pas résister : un morceau de fromage. Un beau morceau à la croûte bien épaisse, bien dure. Un morceau laiteux et fondant, crémeux et coulant. Je pourrais me nourrir seulement de ça. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'appellent le rat ! Les misérables. Misérables insectes répugnants. Il y a plein de gens autour de la table, plein de gens qui me regardent, qui me fixent de leurs petits yeux porcins sans expression. Ils n'ont pas de vie, ils n'ont pas d'âme, je les rongerai tous jusqu'à la moelle. Il faut tuer qu'ils ont dit, tuer, tuer, tuer. Je peux tuer, j'ai déjà tué : des souris, des chats, un chien même une fois. Mais ce n'était pas pour tuer ! C'était pour observer, pour voir comment c'était dedans, voir comment ça vivait. Je connais les circuits, les écrans, mais ça, c'était fait de chair et de sang. J'ai senti leur cœur battre, puis plus rien, tout s'était arrêté, plus de vie. J'ai essayé de les redémarrer, de changer les pièces à l'intérieur, mais ça ne marchait jamais. Alors si je ne tue pas pour tuer, je peux bien tuer pour tuer. Il y en a un, en face de moi, qui me parle, j'le regarde pas, j'veux pas qu'il me parle. Je ne parle à personne, pas si je dois les tuer. Il faut que je les vois comme des souris. Des petites choses à étriper pour voir comment c'est fait dedans. Alors je les regarde tous, je leur jette un coup d'œil, et leurs oreilles d'allongent, leur nez aussi, de longues moustaches leur poussent. _Voilà, ce sont des souris._

* * *

**Ella Farenz, **_**district 9, le service**_

J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Ils se remplissent tous l'estomac comme si de rien n'était, mais dans une semaine nous n'aurons plus rien. Moi qui ai toujours mangé à ma faim – ma rondeur le montre d'ailleurs – je dois commencer dès maintenant à m'habituer à cette sensation désagréable de ventre vide.

Je suis la première à me lever de ma chaise – on ne pourra pas rire de la petite grosse qui s'empiffre à l'écran. Ils ont installé des coins similaires à chaque angle de la pièce : de confortables fauteuils bordeaux disposés en rond autour d'une table basse sur laquelle se trouvent des assiettes remplies de friandises. Je vais m'asseoir dans l'un d'entre eux et résiste aux bonbons en me sachant observée : les coins sont toujours exagérément fournis en caméra, les organisateurs savent très bien que c'est là que débutent les premières alliances.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fille me rejoint. Je reconnais la tribut du deux par ses cheveux châtains et courts. Elle s'assied à côté de moi.

- Salut, moi c'est Sidney commence-t-elle. Je suis venue te voir parce qu'on a le même âge, alors je me suis dit…

- T'as bien fait, je lui réponds. Je m'appelle Ella.

- Je sais, répond-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est un peu dur de se retrouver seule ici, non ?

Je regarde autour de moi : tout le monde s'est levé de tables et des groupes se forment lentement. Je remarque que les deux carrières discutent avec les tributs du 7. Le garçon du 3 est avec la fille du 11 et le garçon du 11 est avec ceux du 10. Je ne connais pas encore leur prénom à tous, mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de le savoir. De réaliser que ce sont bien des personnes avec des identités qui leur sont propres. C'est plus simple de les voir comme ça : « des tributs ». C'est plus neutre, plus détaché, pour peut-être réussir à me convaincre que je pourrais les tuer. Le garçon du 2, le co-tribut de Sidney est debout, tout seul, appuyé contre un mur.

- Tu n'as pas fait d'alliance avec le tribut de ton district ? je lui demande.

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

- Il est insupportable et c'est une vraie poule mouillée. Je le connais bien, c'était mon voisin dans le village des vainqueurs. Pas vraiment quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter, il serait du genre à te pousser vers l'adversaire pour pouvoir prendre ses jambes à son cou pendant qu'on s'occupe de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et toi ?

- Elijah ne m'a même pas adressé la parole une seule fois.

- On est gâté, s'exclame Sidney. A vrai dire je suis venue te voir parce qu'il s'est plaint à table du fait que tu étais trop gentille et que tu étais sans doute incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Tu as l'air sympa. On pourrait s'aider dans l'arène : faire profil bas au début – je suis vraiment bonne en peinture – et puis après on pourra jouer stratégie et puis… on verra.

- Oui, ce serait bien, j'acquiesce avec un sourire sincère.

* * *

**Jarod Black, **_**district 12, l'agriculture**_

Qu'ils sont ridicules, tout autant qu'ils sont. J'ai le sourire au coin des lèvres en observant leur spectacle d'hypocrisie. Ils se rencontrent, se parlent, s'apprécient, mais en tête ils n'ont rien de moins que leur peau à sauver. Ils racontent leur misérable vie précédant la moisson pour montrer leur humanité, pour dissuader leurs adversaires de les tuer. Et ça marche ! Souvent, ça marche. Mais derrière leurs visages d'anges, ce sont tous des monstres d'égoïsme. Ils espèrent simplement que quelqu'un d'autre sera là pour tuer leurs alliés, pour ne pas salir leurs jolies mains précieuses.

- Eh, où est-ce qu'on voit vos caractéristiques ?

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de parler et dévisage, incrédule, le garçon roux du district 8 qui s'impatiente.

- Faut bien choisir nos coéquipiers, alors elles sont où vos putain de caractéristiques ?

Ce garçon a l'air totalement cinglé. Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et me tourne à nouveau vers mon assiette, appréciant toute cette nourriture qui vient de mon district et pour laquelle tous ces privilégiés ne sont même pas reconnaissants. Une main me saisit par le col et me tire violemment de ma chaise. Le garçon du 8 m'agrippe et me soulève légèrement du sol.

- Tu vas me répondre, bordel !

Je me marre. S'il pense qu'il me fait peur, il se trompe grossièrement. J'ai vu bien pire que lui dans mon district, je _vis_ avec bien pire que lui. Ça m'étonne que des gardes ne soient pas encore intervenus, mais un peu d'action arrange les audiences.

- Dwayne, c'est ça ?

- Non, moi c'est Holtyzon.

- Holtyzon, je répète avec un rictus moqueur. Mes caractéristiques sont juste ici.

Et je soulève allégrement mon majeur. Le cinglé sert son poing et j'esquive son coup en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Une sirène résonne. Il me lâche mais revient à la charge, la tête en avant, comme un rhinocéros. Je me dérobe au dernier moment et explose violemment mon coude dans son dos au moment où les gardes entrent. Je m'écarte immédiatement, les mains en l'air.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est lui qui a commencé, dis-je en m'adressant aux caméras.

Les gardes emmènent le tribut du 8 qui se débat comme un beau diable, vociférant contre moi et contre les « éditeurs du jeu » pour reprendre ses mots. Tous mes adversaires sont tournés vers moi. Je remets de l'ordre dans mes vêtements et les salue.

- Le spectacle est fini… pour l'instant.

Puis je me rassoie au côté de Nonam qui n'a rien avalé de la soirée.

- J'ai pas à m'en faire pour toi au corps à corps, lance-t-elle.

- T'as pas à t'en faire pour moi tout cours, je lui réponds avec amertume. A part le district 1 qui se prépare pour ça depuis des années, aucun d'entre eux ne fait le poids contre nous, ils ne connaissent ni la rudesse de la vie ni les apprêtés de la nature. On passe toutes nos journées sous le soleil à cramer pour qu'ils bouffent comme il faut. On trime comme des bêtes pour des fautes commises par nos ancêtres. J'adhère pas trop au concept.

Je prends mon verre et en sirote un peu le contenu. A la brûlure habituelle qui coule dans ma gorge je devine qu'ils ont mis de l'alcool dans nos cocktails : quoi de mieux pour délier les langues, révéler les vraies intentions de chacun, d'ôter le peu de contrôle à ceux déjà prêt à tout : la rousse du 6 a laissé tomber les bretelles de sa robe jusqu'à ses coudes et révèle déjà une poitrine opulente tandis qu'elle se frotte exagérément à Victor sous les yeux menaçants d'Evy.

- Tu es prêt alors ? me demande Nonam.

Je la fixe, l'air interrogateur.

- Pour le plan dont je t'ai parlé, c'est d'accord ?

Je reprends une nouvelle gorgée et répond :

- Ouais, c'est d'accord.

Je suis prêt à tuer, je suis prêt à mourir.

* * *

**Epelonias Van Witer, **_**district 2, les arts**_

Aucun ne me regarde, aucun ne prête attention à moi. J'ai envie de pleurer, je pense à papa, je pense à maman. Aucun ne sera là pour m'aider et même mon mentor n'en est pas un, mon grand-père ne m'aidera jamais, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Pas assez féroce, pas assez violent, pas assez viril. Mais s'il savait à quel point je veux vivre, il ne tiendrait pas le même discours. Je suis capable de les avoir, tous, les uns après les autres, je peux les faire tomber. Qui aurait peur de moi ? Qui se méfierait du petit Epelonias Van Witer qui ressemble tant à une fille ?

La première à trinquer, ce sera Sidney. Elle n'a même pas essayé de me parler, elle s'est ruée sur cette Ella. Et bien ce sera la seconde. Je les tuerai tous sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Et enfin, enfin, on me reconnaîtra, on reconnaîtra Epelonias Van Witer, le cruel, le vaillant, le courageux.

Je ne veux juste pas mourir, je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

J'avance vers les tributs du district 1, mais ceux-ci n'ouvrent même pas leur cercle. Je les entends parler avec Matthias et Anderson des poids qu'ils portent tous les jours pour se muscler. Des brutes sans cervelle, j'espère. Mary, qui s'est fait éconduire par Victor, traîne avec Exodus et Elijah, l'air renfrogné. Bertha est seule à table, à quelques places de Jarod et Nonam qui observent les autres. Elle tapote ses doigts entre eux et marmonne quelque chose. Cette fille est flippante, je préfère ne pas l'approcher. La seule autre tribut à être isolée est Nimue, du 3. Elle est assise en tailleur, par terre, en face d'un miroir dans lequel elle se regarde.

Je m'approche doucement. Si je veux gagner, il va falloir que je joue le rôle de ma vie : celui du gentil.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Nimue accepte.

J'hésite à repartir immédiatement, mais si je peux avoir un coéquipier qui me servirait de bouclier, pendant le bain de sang, ça m'arrangerait.

- Moi c'est Epelonias.

- On dirait le nom d'une étoile, me répond-t-elle en continuant de se regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'invoque la déesse Galyna du système de Pluton pour qu'elle m'offre sa protection.

- Je… je reviendrais plus tard, dis-je alors en me relevant.

Il me faut quelqu'un d'influençable, de maniable, de naïf. Pas une folle dans la lune qui n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Et là, je les vois, toutes les deux. Sidney et Ella qui rigolent dans leur coin. Garde tes ennemis proches de toi, disait mon grand-père. Bien, mettons en œuvre son conseil, faisons de ces deux bécasses mes petites poupées d'un théâtre de marionnettes.

Je me dirige vers les filles et m'assieds sur l'un des fauteuils de velours rouge, à côté d'Ella. Les deux filles se taisent en me voyant. Sidney me jette un regard noir tandis que l'autre semble gênée.

- Bonjour Ella, je lance avec un grand sourire à la fois triste et adorable.

- Bon..Bonjour, bredouille-t-elle.

Et là, je m'élance, je lui raconte à quel point je suis triste, que je m'en fiche d'aller à ma mort car personne ne compte sur mon retour, que mon grand-père ne m'a jamais aimé et qu'il préfèrerait me laisser mourir plutôt que de m'aider. Je lâche deux larmes avant de reprendre et d'annoncer que ma sœur a toujours été la préférée dans ma famille, que personne ne me voyait, qu'ils devaient être bien contents que ce soit moi qui ait été tiré au sort.

L'expression d'Ella se fait compatissante et j'arrive même à obtenir une moue désolée de la part de Sidney. C'est ça, les filles, tombez dans le panneau.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes, dis-je pour finir.

- Tu ne nous embêtes pas ! me rassure Ella.

Trop gentille, trop stupide.

- Tiens, j'ai une idée, je lance avec un sourire soudain, et si je chantais une chanson pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu ?

Les deux filles acceptent et je me lance : d'une voix cristalline, veloutée et sans fausse note, je chante un air d'opéra qui retourne tout le monde sur moi. Oui, _moi_, Epelonias Van Witer, me voilà.

* * *

**Le Haut-Juge, Hans Kräadchman**

La table est remplie de croquis. Nous avons encore une petite semaine pour mettre au point tous les pièges et les recoins de l'arène. Bien que déjà construite, il me faut encore des remous pour la rendre splendide. J'observe un dessin de requin mécanique sur une grande feuille blanche.

- Vous voulez en mettre dans l'eau ? je demande.

- Et bien, réponds l'un des designers, Ils seraient comme de vrais requins au niveau de l'apparence, mais leur cerveau est robotique et vous pourriez les diriger comme bon vous semblera.

Je passe une main avisée dans mon bouc blanc.

- Intéressant, intéressant. Ça changerait des mutations génétiques qu'on a l'habitude de voir.

Je place le croquis des requins dans une case rouge, celle des projets acceptés, et me dirige vers l'écran géant. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, j'avais dirigé la dernière édition du repentir. Quarante-huit tributs, cela avait été magistral. Un véritable massacre, les plus grandes audiences de tous les temps avait couronné ma gloire. Mais j'avais regretté de ne pas avoir pu m'attarder sur les tributs, de les rendre attachant ou surprenant, d'avoir joué sur leurs phobies, sur leurs faiblesses : Quarante-huit, c'était beaucoup à gérer. Cette année, ce sera mon plaisir avant tout.

Je regarde le déroulement du repas sur l'écran géant. C'est une bonne récolte cette année, les personnalités sont différentes, complémentaires. Dwayne est intenable, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à faire à un moissonné aussi perturbé que lui, mais au vue sa violence, son œuvre dans l'arène pourrait être amusante. Evy est imperturbable, je suis fier de voir la fille de l'homme que mes jeux avaient mené à la victoire. Je ne parierai pas sur Ella Farenz ou Sidney Schmitt. J'aurais aimé que Leïa Gabin rejoigne leur groupe mais l'alliance qu'elle mène entre son partenaire et les deux tributs du 4 sera intéressante, si la petite malade qui fait déjà pleurer les chaumières doit affronter en finale le préféré du peuple, l'amant de Gavyn Helfryn, cela serait magistral.

Je continue à tous les observer minutieusement, les uns après les autres. Je m'attarde sur leurs yeux, sur leur façon de se tenir, j'essaie de déceler l'anxiété ou l'acceptation, j'essaie de trouver la peur ou la colère. Ces jeux seront exceptionnels, et voilà qu'ils font leurs premiers pas sur mon échiquier.

_Fin du chapitre_


	6. Chapitre VI - Premier entraînement

**Note : **Hello hello, me voilà pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire, un peu plus rapide que prévu. Plus que quelques chapitres avant l'entrée en arène ! (concrètement, l'examen, les entrevues et les prémices de l'entrée dans l'arène) J'essaie d'égaliser les prises de paroles de chacun, et je vous avoue que je ne sais même pas encore précisément qui mourra dans le bain de sang, rah, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de tuer ses personnages x).

Je crois que c'est l'un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire.

Vous pouvez à nouveau voter sur ce chapitre pour attribuer un point à votre personnage préféré.

_Sachez que tous vos votes comptent, et que plus un personnage a de votes, plus il a de chance de survivre longtemps..._

* * *

**Chapitre VI – Le premier entraînement**

**Dwayne Nichols, **_**district 8, informatique et technologies**_

J'comprends pas. On m'a enfermé dans une salle minuscule et blanche. C'est le SAS avant la partie ? Mais j'ai même pas pu choisir mes coéquipiers… J'comprends pas. Si on était immunisé là-bas, si on avait pas le droit d'y aller avec les poings, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas inséré un code pour qu'on soit contraint dans nos mouvements ? J'comprends pas.

* * *

**Victor Emesis, **_**district 1, la sécurité**_

On quitte la splendide salle du repas après quelques heures de spectacle. Evy marche devant moi sans m'adresser la parole, mais elle accentue les mouvements de ses hanches à chaque pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, je ne peux avoir confiance en personne et elle particulièrement : elle pue la manipulation.

Le dîner est toujours le meilleur moment pour observer nos adversaires et ils sont pour la plupart totalement quelconques, faciles à tuer. Mais les tributs du 7 sont taillés dans la roche, ils sont habitués au dur labeur et surtout, leurs muscles sont tout aussi développés que les miens. Il vaut mieux les avoir avec nous. Le garçon sera facile à entourlouper, il est trop gentil. La fille, un peu moins.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur pour nous rendre au premier étage – le nôtre – et lorsque la porte de métal s'ouvre, nos mentors se trouvent devant nous.

- Suivez nous, nous ordonne Varus Blake.

Au lieu de prendre à gauche en sortant pour nous rendre dans nos appartements, nous tournons sur notre droite. J'aperçois alors une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Mon oncle l'ouvre et entre en premier. Il s'agit d'un petit salon constitué d'une table en pierre entourées de six chaises et de trois canapés tournés vers un écran. Nos mentors nous invitent à nous asseoir.

- Votre entraînement commencera dès ce soir, annonce mon oncle.

Je ravale un hoquet de surprise. Sérieusement ? Ils veulent donc commencer par tester notre résistance dès maintenant. Après la journée éprouvante que nous avons vécue, la grande majorité des tributs n'inspire sans doute qu'à se coucher. Je souris. Moi, je suis encore en pleine forme, prêt à tous les écraser.

* * *

**Nekael Harper, **_**district 3, l'astronomie**_

Nimue et sa grand-mère n'ont même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir leur enveloppe, elles commentent une photographie prise au début de la nuit, et déblatèrent sur la signification de la place des étoiles. Mon frère, Fabulus, me tend un bout de papier avec l'air désolé qu'il arbore depuis que j'ai été choisi.

- Arrête de faire la gueule, je lui lance.

Il ne répond rien et j'ouvre l'enveloppe pour en sortir la liste des différents ateliers de l'entraînement et lis à voix haute :

- Survie, escalade, nage, apnée, course, corps à corps, orientation dans l'obscurité, pièges, boxe, camouflage, armes lourdes, lancer de couteaux. Ça fait douze ateliers différents.

- On a eu la liste hier, m'annonce mon frère.

- Nage, je reprends, donc il y aura de l'eau.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'eau dans une arène. Mes bains de minuit sous les étoiles me serviront à quelque chose finalement.

- Ça devrait aller pour toi à ce niveau-là, confirme mon frère. L'entrainement de ce soir a pour but de tester votre résistance face à la fatigue, à l'épuisement. Il ne faut pas oublier que rien n'est plus dangereux que la nuit en arène, dormir sans protection équivaut à une mort certaine. Et je suis persuadé que ce soir comptera pour votre note finale. Il faut que tu choisisses un atelier qui ne te fatigue pas trop. D'autres feront l'erreur de vouloir épater les autres dès le début et seront vite épuisés.

- Tu vois que tu as tout de même des conseils à me demander, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il rougit avant de reprendre :

- Etant donné que tu passes tes journées dans la nature, j'imagine que la survie serait un bon choix pour toi.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement vif de la tête, j'aimerais bien que Wanda se joigne à moi.

* * *

**Elijad Wingles, **_**District 9, le service.**_

Ma sœur m'a donné ma tenue en même temps que la liste des ateliers. Nous portons tous une combinaison noire près du corps avec des rayures bleues sur les côtés pour les garçons et magenta pour les filles. Vous dites clichés ?

Nous entrons dans la salle d'entraînement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer, par habitude, de tripoter des lunettes désormais inexistantes. Ma styliste m'a donné une boîte remplie de lentilles éphémères pour les entraînements, la vue qu'elles me donnent est tout bonnement parfaite.

Je me l'étais imaginer plus petite, mais c'est un véritable stade dans lequel nous pénétrons. Une immense piscine se trouve tout à droite, trois rings sont à ma gauche devant une piste de course, une serre fermée est accessible par le mur d'en face, seul le stand de piège ne prend que quelques mètres carrés.

Une lumière s'allume sur le mur d'en face, juste au-dessus de la serre. Dans une alcôve protégée par une vitre se tiennent les différents juges, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils de cuir marron. Je remarque qu'une dizaine d'écrans se trouvent sur chaque mur de leur petite salle, montrant plus précisément chaque atelier. Ces lentilles sont vraiment exceptionnelles.

Un homme avec de longs cheveux blancs s'approche de la vitre et je reconnais avec stupeur le haut-juge qui ne nous avait pas encore été révélé : il s'agit de celui qui avait mis en place la dernière session du repentir. Mon ventre se noue : cet homme est d'une cruauté sans pareille. Il n'avait pas hésité à brûler vive une jeune adolescente qui refusait de se mouvoir dans l'arène, de lancer des mutations sur ceux qui ne tuaient pas assez vite leurs alliés à la fin. Il avait même interdit l'envoi de parachute, et un garçon était mort, purulent de gangrène, en agonisant pendant plusieurs jours. On dit même qu'il avait mené le jeu du début à la fin par ses choix d'actions dans l'arène, amenant toujours de nouvelles proies à Varus Blake afin que celui-ci marque d'un record sanglant son édition spéciale.

- Bienvenue à tous et toutes pour votre première séance d'entraînement, nous lance-t-il enfin à travers les haut-parleurs. Vous avez accès à tous les ateliers où des instructeurs spéciaux vous accompagneront. Sachez que vous êtes libres de quitter cette salle dès que vous le souhaiterez afin d'aller vous coucher, un garde vous emmènera à vos appartements.

Les tributs se répartissent assez rapidement : les tributs des districts 1 et 7 se dirigent vers une salle vitrée dont l'intérieur semble être fait de tapis de protection. Je lis « armes lourdes » sur une pancarte au-dessus de la porte. Ella, ma co-tribut, suit Sidney et Epelonias au stand de camouflage. Les districts 4, 5 et 10 ainsi se dirigent vers la piscine. Wanda et Nekael prennent le chemin de la serre qui correspond à l'atelier survie. Je choisirai mes coéquipiers quand ils auront fait leur preuve dans l'entrainement, quand je saurais qui est digne de se tenir à mes côtés.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi pour prendre un atelier où personne n'est encore, afin d'être seul sur l'écran des juges, qu'ils ne voient que moi. Les tributs du district 12 sont déjà en train de s'affronter sur l'un des trois rings qui est consacré au combat corps-à-corps. Je m'avance vers une grande femme rousse qui fabrique des nœuds de corde.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle en posant des yeux noirs en amande sur moi. Tu veux apprendre à poser des pièges ?

Il n'y a personne ici.

- D'accord, je lui réponds en m'asseyant sur un tabouret. Mais je ne veux pas faire de pièges pour attraper des animaux, la chasse ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux des pièges à taille humaine.

* * *

**Mary Littlebig, **_**district 6, la science.**_

J'ai déjà fait trois tours de piste quand les nageurs sortent des vestiaires et rentrent dans l'eau. Et bien Lilly, c'est quoi ces poignées d'amour ? Un point de côté m'oblige à m'arrêter et je continue mon tour en marchant. Je ne comprends pas ces gens. Comment peuvent-ils faire copain-copain ainsi alors qu'ils devront s'entretuer dans une semaine ? Je ne veux parler à personne : dans l'arène, il n'y aura que ma peau à sauver. Je vois Exodus marcher vers moi. Oh non, pas lui. J'ai accepté l'alliance pour faire bonne figure, mais ma sœur m'a bien dit, lorsque que nous étions seules dans ma chambre, qu'il fallait le trahir dès que l'occasion se présentait et ne pas se le traîner comme un fardeau.

Exodus me rejoint alors.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'essouffler comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas essoufflée, je lui crache au visage avec méchanceté, vexée.

- Le but est de tenir le plus longtemps dans la nuit, me rappelle-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. Notre styliste lui a rasé le crâne, comme l'avait prévenu sa mère. Il n'a absolument plus la même tête qu'avant maintenant : il semble bien plus vieux.

- Si les juges voient que je peux courir cinq kilomètres en une heure, je pense qu'ils n'en ont strictement rien à faire que je sois capable de rester éveillée toute une nuit en ne faisant rien.

Mon point de côté s'étant calmé, je reprends ma course. Allez, plus qu'une heure, et je pourrais aller me reposer : hors de question que je ne dorme pas au moins sept heures par nuit, j'aurais une mine terrible.

* * *

**Vright Luciah – **_**District 10, la finance.**_

Je suis assis au bord de la piscine, mes jambes trempent dans l'eau chauffée à 30°. Un instructeur suit Aiko en marchant, elle en est déjà à sa huitième longueur. Cette fille me semble redoutable : elle est aussi agile que gracieuse, aussi rapide qu'endurante. Pour l'instant, je fais figure basse : ne pas me faire remarquer me permettra peut-être de survivre plus longtemps dans l'arène. Leïa, Jeremy et Seith nagent doucement côte à côte.

Lilly réapparait à la surface deux minutes après être descendue à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Elle ondule jusqu'à moi, ses cheveux mouillés lui retombent sur les yeux.

- Tu ne nages pas ?

- Pas pour l'instant, je prends un peu la température.

Elle rigole légèrement et remonte sur le rebord, à peine essoufflée par sa performance.

- Comment tu fais pour autant rester sous l'eau ? je demande.

- Mes parents travaillent dans une centrale d'énergie hydraulique située au bord d'un lac. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'aller me baigner quand l'école était finie, en les attendant. On s'ennuie rapidement à simplement nager, alors j'ai commencé à tester mes limites, voir combien de temps je tenais, et à force d'entraînement, je suis devenue assez bonne.

- Ah, d'accord.

Elle semble s'attendre à ce que je relance la conversation, mais j'ai tendance à m'attacher aux autres bien trop vite, alors je me tais. Il ne me faut pas d'amis ici, ce n'est pas le but. Elle baille.

- Est-ce qu'il y en a qui sont déjà partis se coucher ? demande-t-elle.

- Seulement Matthias du 7 et Mary du 6, la nuit va être longue.

La petite blonde se lève et va prendre une serviette contre le mur avant de s'enrouler dedans.

- Moi, je vais y aller.

- Ils nous testent.

Je devrais être content qu'elle parte, qu'elle ne montre pas son obstination à rester éveillée, à se battre jusqu'au bout contre la fatigue. Ça en fera une de moins contre laquelle résister.

Elle pointe du doigt la salle dans laquelle se trouvent les juges.

- Je n'ai rien à leur prouver. Bonne nuit !

Elle me sourit amicalement et s'éloigne jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Je me lève, finalement, je n'ai rien à faire dans cet atelier, pas ce soir du moins, je suis trop fatigué. Je ne suis ni le plus fort, ni le plus intelligent, mais je dois rester debout, je dois me battre. Je vais jusqu'aux vestiaires et je me change en entendant l'eau des douches couler. Je sors et fais le tour des ateliers : Jarod et Nonam sont encore en train de s'entraîner au corps à corps. Je vois Evy emprisonner Biba dans un filet, un trident à la main. Sidney peint Ella et celle-ci ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à une dune de sable. Exodus est au dernier niveau des murs d'escalade. Bertha n'apparait nulle part, elle doit être dans le souterrain conçu pour l'orientation dans le noir. Et enfin Diego met coup sur coup chaque couteau qu'il lance dans sa cible. Je m'approche de lui.

- Hey, c'est fatiguant ?

Le jeune homme se tourne vers moi, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Non, rester concentré me permet de ne pas m'endormir.

- Je peux ?

Il accepte d'un coup de menton. Je saisis un couteau et essaie de reproduire son mouvement. La lame rencontre le mur et tombe sur le sol dans un bruit aigu de métal.

- Coupe ta respiration et contracte tes muscles lorsque tu lances, me conseille Diego.

Je l'écoute et cette fois-ci, lorsque ma lame est lancée, elle se plante dans le bras de la cible à forme humaine.

- Pas mal ! me complimente Diego. J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de te montrer comment me viser dans l'arène…

Je l'espère également.

* * *

**Leïa Gabin, district 5, joaillerie et pierres précieuses.**

J'ai fait à peine trois longueurs que je dois m'arrêter. Je remonte sur le rebord et tousse un peu en grelottant. Je voulais simplement suivre Jeremy, mais ce n'était sans doute pas le plus intelligent à faire, c'est vrai. Mon partenaire s'arrête au milieu de sa longueur et se retourne vers moi. Je lui souris, lui faisant signe de continuer mais il se met à nager dans ma direction.

Une fois arrivé à mon niveau, il croise ses bras sur le rebord.

- J'ai pas réfléchi avant de t'emmener là, comme Seith et Lilly voulait faire cet at…

- Ça va, je le coupe gentiment. De toutes façons je vais aller me coucher, Lilly vient de partir dans les vestiaires, je ne serai pas tombée la première !

Il se hisse en dehors de l'eau et va prendre une serviette contre le mur qu'il m'amène. Je la prends et manque de rougir en frôlant sa main puis je le remercie.

- N'attrape pas froid, me dit-il, qu'est-ce que je ferais avec une coéquipière qui a un rhume ?

Je vais prendre une douche brûlante tandis que Jeremy retourne nager. Lorsque j'arrête l'eau, celle de Lilly coule toujours. Je me sèche, me rhabille, et sors. Tous mes adversaires sont occupés dans leurs ateliers, certains se donnent à fond comme Victor et Evy et d'autres, plus réfléchis, y vont doucement, préférant conserver leur énergie pour résister à la fatigue.

Je rejoins ma chambre, accompagnée d'un garde de la sécurité qui mesure au moins deux mètres.

Ma chambre est trop grande, je n'ai jamais aimé avoir autant d'espace, je m'y sens… perdue. Je retire la combinaison trop serrée et enfile le short et le tee-shirt de coton qui me servent de pyjama avant de me glisser sous l'édredon chaud de mon lit. Le matelas est tellement confortable que je m'endors en quelques secondes.

Je me réveille en sursaut dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Je crois que j'ai crié et des larmes ruissellent sur mes joues.

Lorsqu'on vous dit que l'on ne peut pas souffrir dans un rêve, c'est faux. Notre corps est particulièrement habile pour imaginer la douleur. Et je sens à nouveau la lame s'enfoncer dans mon ventre, et je vois à nouveau le visage sans expression de Victor. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même en pleurant silencieusement. J'ai accepté la mort, mais je suis encore terrifiée à l'idée de mourir.

Un frappement sourd retentit contre ma porte. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir, en essayant de sécher mes larmes avec mon avant-bras. Je m'attends à voir ma mère qui aurait été alertée par les caméras placées dans ma chambre, mais c'est Jeremy qui apparait lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

- Hey, ça ne va pas ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, refusant de parler pour ne pas le laisser entendre mes sanglots.

- Je t'ai entendue crier. Moi aussi j'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, j'imagine que maintenant, même nos sommeils ne seront plus paisibles.

Je hausse les épaules, soudainement réellement incapable de parler. J'ai mal au ventre, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause du coup imaginé de Victor, ou si c'est parce que Jeremy est là, torse nu, devant moi. Je n'ose rien dire, je n'ose rien demander.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? me propose-t-il.

Des fourmis grouillent dans mon estomac qui se tord, qui se noue. Je surmonte ma timidité et accepte d'un geste embarrassé. A mon grand étonnement, il ne se dirige pas vers le canapé de ma chambre, mais grimpe directement sur mon lit, se glissant sous la couverture. Je me rejoins avec gêne et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux allongés côte à côte, sur le dos.

- Ma mère veut que je joue avec toi, lance-t-il.

- ah ? est tout ce que je peux demander.

- Elle veut que je profite de la situation, de ta maladie, pour me faire voir comme le chevalier servant et attentionné.

Mes poings se crispent. Cette femme est vraiment prête à tout.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? j'ose demander.

- Je m'étais déjà promis de te protéger, mais pas de cette façon, pas pour me faire bien voir.

Les papillons naissent aux creux de mon ventre.

- Tu m'as redonné de l'espoir en l'humanité, dit-il en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire. Allez, tu peux te rendormir maintenant.

Incapable de fermer mes yeux sous les siens qui me scrutent, je lui tourne le dos, remplie de toute sorte d'émotions, avant de réussir à finalement m'endormir.

* * *

**Nonam Rodriguez – **_**district 12, l'agriculture.**_

Des heures qu'on est là.

De longues et interminables heures.

Je suis habituée à l'ennui, je suis habituée à la fatigue, mais ça commence à devenir difficile de résister : je sens tous mes membres s'engourdir progressivement.

Je regarde autour de moi, nous ne sommes plus que quatre survivants : Nimue est dans la piscine, elle semble virevolter sous l'eau, ne réapparaissant que rarement à la surface. Nekael et Wanda sont au camouflage : ces deux-là ont trouvé la bonne technique, ils ont passé deux heures sur chaque atelier non-fatigant, la survie, l'orientation, les pièges et maintenant le camouflage. L'écoute et l'apprentissage les gardent éveillés. Tous les autres sont tombés peu à peu comme les pièces d'un échiquier, même Jarod n'a pas tenu le coup, il s'est avoué vaincu i peine une heure.

L'horloge indique 5 :00 lorsque Nekael et Wanda s'éloignent de leur dernier atelier, ils me jettent un coup d'œil, je vois leurs lèvres bouger, puis le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés me fait un signe de la main auquel je ne réponds évidemment pas et ils s'en vont enfin.

Ah, plus que toi et moi Nimue.

J'essaie de rester concentrée, de réfléchir à quelque chose pour ne pas me laisser envahir par la fatigue. Alors je me rappelle la révolte de mon père. Nous étions dans le district 12 depuis toujours, parce que mon arrière-grand-père était le secrétaire de cabinet de Snow. Mon père, mon oncle, ma mère, mes deux grands frères et mon frère jumeau avaient commencé à rallier d'autres familles pour réaliser un soulèvement. Tous les soirs, ils se rendaient chez nos voisins pour qu'ils nous rejoignent, leur sortant de long discours sur nos conditions de vie, sur nos droits, sur les autres districts, sur cette fatalité injuste qui nous tombait dessus. Ils avaient tout prévu : ils devaient se réunir le 9 juillet et attaquer l'un des murs de notre enceinte afin de rejoindre un autre district car l'on racontait que l'on pouvait accéder à la liberté par le district 1. C'était risqué, mais tout ça semblait en valoir le prix.

Une nuit, je me suis réveillée en sursaut suite à un vacarme terrifiant. Je dormais avec James mon frère jumeau et Gaïan mon petit frère. Gaïan a poussé un cri, on a entendu des voix, des ordres, des fracas. James s'est mis devant nous et j'ai poussé mon petit frère dans la trappe cachée sous mon lit. « Tu te tais, tu ne dis rien, tu ne bouges pas », je lui ai dit. Trois gardes de la sécurité sont entrés dans notre chambre et nous ont violemment tirés de nos lits pour nous réunir dans la cuisine.

Un homme au torse largement décoré nous a présenté son insigne « Varus Blake ».

- Vous êtes accusés de trahison et de tentatives de rébellion, ainsi que de réunions illicites, vous subirez un tirage au sort après lequel l'un de vous sera condamné à mort, avait-il dit.

Mon cœur s'était arrêté, mon corps s'était figé.

- Je sais que vous avez un jeune fils, j'imagine que vous l'avez caché, avait-il repris, peu importe, seuls les personnages âgés de plus de dix ans peuvent être condamnés.

J'avais déglutis avec difficulté, le souffle court et la nausée au bord des lèvres. Le général nous avait tendu un sac dans lequel nous avions pioché une pierre gardée dans nos poings fermés. J'étais à une couleur de la mort. Mais dans nos mains ouvertes, c'est la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang, qui avait écopé du blanc. James tremblait, les yeux figés sur sa pierre.

Alors que le général pointait son arme sur le front de mon frère, ma mère s'était interposée, et la balle lui avait explosé le crâne, des morceaux de son cerveau giclant sur mon visage. Mon père rugissait, mes frères hoquetaient et je restais coi.

- Ah, la, la, avait soupiré le général. Aucune mort ne remplace une condamnation.

Et il avait tiré une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci directement entre les deux yeux de mon frère jumeau.

Il est 6 : 50 quand Nimue ressort des vestiaires de la piscine et vient me voir.

- C'est l'heure du lever de soleil, me dit-elle.

- Et alors, je lance en luttant de toutes mes forces contre le sommeil.

- Alors il faut que j'y aille, je ne manque jamais le lever du soleil. Tu as de la chance, je ne dors que deux fois par semaine d'habitude.

Et sur ce, me laissant bouche bée, elle s'en va. Je regarde autour de moi, la salle est vide.

Voilà.

Voilà ma première victoire.

_Fin du chapitre VI._


	7. Chapitre VII - L'examen

**Note : **Bonjour, bonjour ! je vous retrouve avec un très grand plaisir pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Attention, plus beaucoup de chapitre avant l'arrivée dans l'arène, préparez-vous psychologiquement – moi je le fais :'( - Ca va être rude !

_Réponse aux reviews_ : Tout d'abord un grand merci à mes amies et, entre autres celles ayant créé les personnages, votre lecture et votre soutien me pousse à continuer.

Merci à vous aussi, lecteurs invisibles ou anonymes, mes stats ne cessent d'augmenter, alors j'imagine que je m'adresse à quelqu'un ici, et bien merci :)

**_Celia123 :_** Merci de ta lecture, merci d'être venue déjà, cela me fait très plaisir. :)

**_Worz :_ **Jeremy est adorable à travers les autres, si ce n'est pas un comble ! :p Il a la côte ce personnage, c'est sa créatrice, Charly, qui doit être contente ^^ Je pense que je vais te surprendre avec le haut-juge ) (non pas de rébellion ou je ne sais quoi… juste de la cruauté…)

_**Myrtille278 :**_ oh merci pour ce long commentaire, ravie que cette histoire te plaise, j'y mets en tout cas tout mon cœur ) Oui, j'attribue tous tes points, pas de souci, je ne vais pas chipoter ^^ Je sais que c'est déroutant un 24pov, pour en avoir lu plusieurs, ça devrait aller mieux quand on sera dans l'arène, outre le fait qu'il y ait moins de personnages, les associations à travers les alliances permettront de mieux cerner chaque caractère. (et pour le changement de nom de Vright, j'me suis simplement déroutée toute seule, j'ai mis le prénom de son père, va savoir pourquoi… xD)

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise…. (et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une review :) )_

* * *

**Chapitre VII - L'examen.**

**Wanda Jones, **_**district 11, la haute couture.**_

Jour après jour, Nekael me montre de nouvelles espèces de végétaux, des feuilles et des fleurs, qui se mangent, qui soignent et qui tuent. Il m'enseigne leurs couleurs, leurs formes, leurs touchers. Il m'apprend également à reconnaître les baies comestibles en les frottant sur mon poignet et en les déposant sur mes lèvres. La monitrice nous observe l'air perplexe mais ne s'interpose jamais pour nous enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Je ne comprends pas Nekael, pourquoi fait-il cela ? Il ne s'entraîne pas, il m'apprend tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la nature, lui sait déjà tout, il n'a pas besoin de cet atelier. Mais je n'ose pas poser de questions. Laissons les non-dits là où ils sont, et prétendons que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Je ne suis pas prisonnière ici. Je peux fermer les yeux, humer l'odeur de la mousse et de l'herbe fraîche, le parfum subtil des petites fleurs magenta de la forêt. Je peux oublier la cage de verre et tous les yeux rivés sur nous.

Parfois je me demande ce que ma vie aurait été. J'aurais pu épouser un mannequin rencontré lors d'un défilé, nous aurions eu de beaux enfants, une grande maison, un chien sans doute. J'aurais pu être un cliché. Mais qui s'en serait soucié ? Ils ne me volent pas seulement l'air que je respire, les pensées qui traversent mon esprit, les images qui déroulent leurs teintes sous mes yeux. Ils m'arrachent la vie et tout ce qu'elle aurait pu être.

* * *

**Exodus Keepling, **_**district 6, la science.**_

Je m'écrase contre le sol, ma joue s'érafle contre le béton. Je me relève sur mes avant-bras tandis que tous les yeux me dévisagent. Nimue est toujours debout, malgré sa lèvre fendue et le sang qui coule de son arcade. Rien ne transparaît sur son visage si ce n'est une sérénité infinie. Cette fille n'est pas humaine, elle a déjà vaincu Biba et Matthias et Evy refuse de l'affronter sous prétexte que l'atelier boxe ne l'intéresse pas. Je peste intérieurement, la défaite ne fait pas partie de mon langage. Je bouillonne jusque dans mes poings serrés, incapable de reprendre mon sang froid : elle me fait tout perdre, si je me fais battre aussi pitoyablement, je n'aurais pas d'alliés forts, il ne restera que Mary. Et simplement parce qu'elle est trop insupportable pour que quiconque ait envie de sa compagnie.

- Alors, Exodus, on s'avoue vaincu ? me hèle Victor

Je me remets debout en grimaçant et sans faire attention à son air narquois.

- Tu ne peux pas me battre, me dit mon adversaire avec un sourire. Je suis invincible.

Je lui fonce dessus et tente d'esquiver sa riposte en lui assénant un coup de poing dans les côtes. Tout être humain normal se serait écroulé et pourtant, elle reste de marbre et me toise de toute sa grandeur.

- Je te l'ai dit.

Elle profite alors de ma stupeur pour m'envoyer son poing directement dans le nez. La douleur est cuisante et m'irradie l'ensemble du visage. Alors je me tombe sur le sol, Nimue s'assied à califourchon sur moi et frappe, encore et encore, les poings gorgés d'une force sans haine. J'ai tellement mal que je prie pour m'évanouir. La dernière image que je vois est celle de Biba, parlant avec un sourire à Victor. J'imagine que Nimue a trouvé des alliés dans ma défaite. Puis tout est noir.

* * *

**Lilly Meyer**_**, district 4, les énergies renouvelables**_

- Tiens, ma chérie, me dit Casper Hula en me tendant le sachet dont il m'avait parlé. N'oublie pas, je mise sur toi.

Je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver son âge, il pourrait tout aussi bien avoir trente ans ou cinquante ans : son visage d'amérindien est sans ride mais anguleux. Je souris à mon styliste et glisse ce qu'il m'a donné dans ma chaussure. Je sens les billes s'enfoncer dans ma peau, sous la fine semelle, mais j'essaie de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

J'ai suivi les conseils de Jammy et n'ai pas retouché à l'eau depuis le premier soir. Je me suis essayée à l'escalade pour suivre Seith mais je suis maladroite et mes pieds trouvaient difficilement des prises. Leïa, qui n'a jamais fait d'activité physique, m'a montré comment faire quelques pièges. J'ai essayé le corps à corps, mais Nonam m'a presque cassé une côte en y enfonçant le poignard de bois dont on se sert dans cet atelier. Heureusement qu'ils ont installé une piscine dans la salle d'entraînement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu montrer au jury dans le cas contraire.

Deux gardes m'escortent jusqu'au SAS de la salle dans laquelle se trouvent une multitude de bancs pas du tout confortables. Les murs normalement vitrés ont été teints pour l'occasion, de sorte à ce que l'on ne voit plus rien de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Personne n'est encore arrivé sauf Seith qui me fait signe. Je vais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il porte une combinaison dans les tons des couleurs de notre district, tout comme moi. De longues vagues turquoise dansent sur un fond de mer. Cela ira parfaitement avec mon exercice.

- Tu mises toujours sur l'escalade ? je lui demande.

Il hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

- Gavyn m'a dit que c'était le mieux à faire, je leur prévoie une surprise.

Toutes les nuits, j'entends le mentor de mon coéquipier le rejoindre. Ils m'ont pour l'instant épargnée de tous sons étranges ou bizarres mais je sais bien ce qui se passe dans leur chambre. Je suis désolée pour Seith, c'est un chouette type, ça doit être dur de se dire qu'on ne reverra bientôt plus jamais la personne que l'on aime… Il ne faut pas se leurrer, nous sommes alliés, nous nous entendons très bien, on aurait même pu être les meilleurs amis du monde, dans un univers parallèle mais il a autant conscience que moi qu'un seul d'entre nous pourra peut-être rentrer.

* * *

**Le haut-Juge Hans Kraädchman**

Je m'installe confortablement dans mon fauteuil de cuir marron, juste en face de la salle d'entraînement, tapotant le bout de mes doigts sur l'accoudoir au rythme des secondes. De ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons une superbe cuvée pour cette année : le spectacle devrait être au rendez-vous. J'ai pu voir se lier les amitiés et les alliances, et je me targue d'avance de ce que ces liens pourront m'apporter dans l'arène. Quoi de mieux que de voir de la trahison, de la violence et du sang ?

- Pensez-vous que des tributs sortent du lot cette année ? me demande Valezia Mildoc.

Je me tourne vers une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux rouges relevés en chignon, assise entre deux autres juges aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle m'adresse un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- C'est à vous de les noter, ma chère, je réplique. Pas à moi.

S'ils savaient que leurs voix n'ont aucune valeur, que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade. Les sponsors seront peut-être influencés par leurs notes, mais tout est entre mes mains : peu importe qu'un tribut reçoive un parachute si je lance une tempête de feu à ses trousses. J'espère que la présidente Lawens me laissera diriger comme je l'entends mon édition, malgré les vives critiques qu'elle avait reçues pour mes précédents jeux, jugés trop violents, trop « truqués » d'après leurs mots. Mais ne suis-je pas le haut-Juge le plus célèbre de l'histoire ?

- Victor Emesis, district 1, annonce d'une voix dans les haut-Parleurs. Pour les armes lourdes.

Le colosse du district 1 entre et nous regarde directement avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il a été préparé toute sa vie pour cela, il sait bien qu'il n'aura aucune difficulté à nous présenter une démonstration sans défaut.

- Vous avez trois minutes, dis-je après avoir appuyé sur le bouton enclenchant la prise de voix.

Il saisit une épée qui fait presque sa taille et réalise une chorégraphie d'attaques et d'esquives autour d'un mannequin. Il est applaudit par les juges et sort de la salle. La tribut femelle s'exerce dans la même catégorie, à coup de filet et de trident. Elle est rapide, agile, vive, puissante. Comme tous les carrières de toutes les éditions, en somme.

Epelonias Van Witer suit et utilise son temps pour réaliser un piège avec les cordes. Il se prend comme cobaye, mais lorsqu'il marche sur la corde, le mécanisme ne fonctionne pas. Il sort en hurlant de rage, sous les yeux offusqués de mes congénères. Je baille d'ennui.

La petite Sidney Schmitt fait son entrée. Elle regarde d'abord autour d'elle, puis se poste sur la table où se trouvent les sceaux remplis de tout ce qui peut être trouvé dans l'arène. Elle prend un mannequin et transforme son visage en arbre. Les juges la complimentent en murmures. Bien qu'elle nous ait habitués à son talent en ne faisant que ça de toute la semaine, force est de constater que son exécution est parfaite. Voilà un tribut intéressant, voilà un tribut avec lequel je pourrais jouer.

Nekael Harper épate les juges en donnant les caractéristiques exactes des dix plantes dont sont issus les feuilles et fleurs déposés dans des coupelles sur l'une des tables. A sa suite, la fille virevolte dans l'eau sans se soucier de faire une quelconque démonstration, des rires et moqueries résonnent dans la salle d'observation.

Pour le 4, Seith Helfryn, ce gamin suffisant que les juges ont pris pour favori, gravit le mur d'escalade. Au sommet de celui-ci, à quatre mètres de hauteur, il se retourne et au lieu d'amorcer la descente, saute avant d'atterrir en roulade et de se relever sans un mot, sans une blessure. Des applaudissements retentissent. Il faudra que j'immisce ma voix dans la note de celui-ci, trop avantagé sans raison. Sa partenaire promet d'avantage. Elle monte sur la plus haute passerelle de la piscine, à dix mètres, et plonge tout droit. Une fois dans l'eau, elle ne remonte pas à la surface, mais la piscine luit étrangement, comme illuminée par le fond. C'est un spectacle étrange auquel aucun juge ne soustrait l'œil. Lorsque se termine les trois minutes de prestation, la jeune fille remonte enfin à la surface, sa combinaison brille et la lumière se tait dans l'eau. Des soupirs d'admiration s'élèvent derrière moi.

Les autres tributs se succèdent rapidement : Le tribut mâle du 5 effectue des allers-retours dans la piscine, la fille nous montre qu'elle sait réaliser les nœuds principaux de n'importe quel piège. Exodus du 6 rejoint la piste et effectue quelques sprints et sauter de haies. Sa partenaire de district se ridiculise en comparaison, foulant tranquillement l'asphalte. Le tribut mâle du district 7 s'exerce à manier des poids qu'il tente de lancer sur une cible-mannequin, mais aucun de ses projectiles n'atteint sa cible. Biba impressionne les juges en réussissant à ouvrir le punching-ball qu'elle frappe à la simple force de ses poings.

Les tributs du 8 sont impressionnants. Dwayne qui a dû être enfermé à plusieurs reprises à cause de ses crises d'hystérie scinde littéralement son mannequin en plusieurs morceaux à mains nues. Bertha, quant à elle, retrouve son chemin dans le labyrinthe obscur en à peine une minute alors qu'au moins cinq minutes ont été nécessaires à tous les testeurs.

Le tribut mâle du 9 réalise le même piège qu'avait tenté celui du 2 mais réussit avec succès et se retrouve suspendu la tête en bas tandis qu'il nous nargue en croisant ses bras. La fille réalise une peinture médiocre en camouflage. Ensuite, Vright du 10 entreprend des lancers de couteaux, trois sur six touchent la silhouette-cible, mais aucun ne se plante dans les parties mortelles. La fille, Aiko, demande le corps-à-corps et un adversaire volontaire la rejoint. Elle exécute avec brio quelques mouvements d'art martiaux avant de mener son adversaire à terre.

Wanda, du 11, ne reconnaît que six plantes sur dix, dans le domaine « survie ». Diego, son co-tribut réalise à son tour un lancer de couteau, seuls deux couteaux sur six touchent la cible, mais c'est à chaque fois en plein cœur.

Je me frotte les mains devant tous ces tributs, chacun plus ou moins doué dans son domaine, et j'essaie d'imaginer toutes les combinaisons possibles, tous les pièges, toutes sortes de surprises à mettre en place dans l'arène au moment opportun. Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

* * *

**Jarod Black, **_**district 12, l'agriculture**_

Nonam ne dit pas un mot, elle est concentrée. Wanda vient de sortir : dans approximativement trois minutes, ce sera mon tour.

- Tu restes sur corps-à-corps ? demande-t-elle enfin.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- On ne devrait pas se présenter dans le même domaine, ils nous compareront et tu es meilleur que moi, si je passe après, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

- Je ne peux pas te le laisser, dis-je. J'ai prévu quelque chose.

- Tiens ?

- Notre premier pas vers la vengeance.

Elle sourit puis laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, pensive.

- Je devrais peut-être faire une performance médiocre, comme ça, Evy ne se doutera de rien.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Tu fais comme ça te chante, Nonam. Leurs notes c'est de la foutaise, ça ne sert à rien. C'est utile quand tu veux te faire des alliés, c'est tout.

- L'escalade, ça a l'air sympa, non ? Je n'ai jamais essayé, ce serait l'occasion avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

- Jarod, c'est à toi, me lance la voix mielleuse de l'hôtesse principale. Quel domaine ?

- Corps-à-corps, je lance, avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

L'hôtesse annonce mon entrée et je franchis la porte sous les yeux du haut-juge qui me toise. Je m'arrête et leur adresse une révérence royale en me baissant le plus bas possible, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me prépare, depuis des jours, je me prépare à les épater, les éblouir, les _éclabousser._

Le haut-juge m'annonce que les trois minutes de démonstration débute alors qu'un pauvre type entre dans la salle. Il porte une combinaison blanche, signe de sa neutralité. Il me dévisage avec mépris du haut de ses muscles. Un mec du district 1, sans aucun doute.

Je m'approche de la table où reposent les poignards en bois. _Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils prenaient tant de risques._ J'avise leurs lames, leurs manches, je les prends en main pour voir laquelle me sied le mieux. _Après le scandale des examens des éditions 12* et 27, ils devraient être pourtant prudents._ Je choisis la deuxième dague et m'approche de mon adversaire. _Après tout, il ne suffit que de deux mains pour briser une nuque._ Le mec du district 1 s'approche de moi, un poignard de bois dans chaque main. Sérieusement ? Mais je m'en fous, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. _Ils doivent se dire qu'ils nous tiennent par nos familles, qu'on ne tentera rien_. Il commence à me tourner autour et me hèle pour me provoquer mais je reste statique. Ses jambes se fléchissent d'un millimètre, les muscles de ses tibias se contractent. _C'est con, j'ai pas de famille. _Il me fonce dessus et je l'esquive en enfonçant brutalement mon coude dans sa colonne vertébrale, comme je l'avais fait à Dwayne. Dans sa chute, je le retiens et explose sa mâchoire avec mon genou. Il gémit avant que d'un coup descendant je lui écrase le crâne par terre. J'entends des voix s'élever et le bruit talonné d'une course de gardes. Du bois ? Vraiment ? Et j'enfonce ma lame de toutes mes forces dans la jugulaire de mon adversaire.

* * *

**Ella Farenz, **_**district 9, le service.**_

Je suis assise dans le canapé crème et mes jambes tremblent. Une envie de vomir me vient au fur et à mesure que se rapproche le bulletin spécial, celui qui donnera nos notes. Ma tante est assise à côté de moi et m'offre des sourires compatissants dès que je tourne la tête vers elle. Je sais qu'elle ne croit pas en moi. Je ne crois pas en moi non plus. Mais on a déjà vu des vainqueurs d'Hunger Games qui avaient eu moins de 5/12 lors de leur examen.

Je n'aurais pas dû rester avec Sidney toute la semaine. Je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé une alliée, mais le camouflage c'était son truc, pas le mien, je suis maladroite et pas créative. J'aurais dû m'entraîner à nager ou à escalader, ou même à manier des couteaux… mais je me sentais ridicule, pitoyable. Les yeux des juges sont des éclairs et j'avais peur de me retrouver seule sous leurs critiques, sous leurs remarques.

Le flash débute et Gaël Gridmann apparaît à l'écran. Il est accompagné d'un autre présentateur dont je ne connais pas le nom mais dont les sourcils en forme d'accent circonflexe lui donnent l'air sévère.

_- Bonjour à tous ! _lance l'homme aux cheveux couleur argent._ Me voilà aujourd'hui accompagné de Holaak Quibrook pour cette émission spéciale examen ! Au fur et à mesure, vous verrez s'afficher les résultats de nos chers tributs sur vos écrans ! _

_- Commençons tout d'abord avec notre cher district 1, où nos deux carrières ont obtenu de façon égale la note de 10 sur 12, une belle prestation pour ces deux superbes athlètes bravo Victor Emesis et Evy Blake ! _

L'image des deux carrières apparaît à l'écran et je réalise à quel point ils sont dangereux : de tout leur corps émane la menace.

_- Pour le district 2, notre comédien Epelonias Van Witer n'a hélas pas brillé lors de son examen et écope d'un 3 sur 12. Sidney Schmitt fait bien mieux avec, écoutez bien, un 8 sur 12 ! Qui aurait cru qu'une si jeune fille puisse faire aussi bien ? Passons au district 3 : Nimue Zekhar n'obtient qu'un pâlichon 2 sur 12 alors que Nekael Harper étonne avec un… 11 sur 12, meilleur que les carrières alors, c'est un garçon à tenir à l'œil ! _

Les yeux de Gaël s'écartent lorsqu'il ouvre l'enveloppe donnant les résultats du district suivant, avec une moue de dépit.

_- Mes chers compatriotes, le jeune et charmant Seith Helfryn n'obtient qu'un 5 sur 12… Espérons qu'il fasse mieux dans l'arène. En revanche, la jolie Lilly Meyer reçoit un superbe 9 sur 12. Ensuite, les deux tributs du district 5, Jeremy Morgan et Leïa Gabin, que nous avions vu très affectueux lors du défilé, décrochent à l'unisson un très neutre 6 sur 12. Pour le district 6, c'est Exodus Keepling qui mène avec un 7 sur 12 quand Mary Littlebig n'obtient qu'un triste 4._

A en voir les performances de mes camarades, ma gorge se noue de plus en plus tandis que les secondes me rapprochent de ma photo affichée à la télé.

_- En ce qui concerne le district 7, Biba Clarke devance d'un point son partenaire, Matthias Anderson, en décrochant un 8 sur 12, tandis que ce dernier frôle la moyenne avec un 7. Le district 8 regorge de surprises ! Dwayne Nichols rejoint les carrières avec un 10 sur 12 alors que la minuscule Bertha Laroux le talonne avec un 9. _

Voilà, c'est mon tour. J'ai croisé Elijah tout à l'heure, il avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui. J'en frissonne d'avance.

_- Nous en venons maintenant au district 9. Ecoutez donc ça, Elijah Wingles obtient un très bon 10 sur 12 ! Voilà qui devrait lui offrir des opportunités… tandis qu'Ella Farenz se retrouve avec un simple 4._

Je commence déjà à voir flou, et ma tante passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, tente-t-elle de me rassurer. Ça ne veut rien dire.

J'entends la suite mais ne voit plus l'image.

_- En ce qui concerne le district 10, Vright Luciah arrache un faible 5 sur 12. Aiko Li s'en sort avec un 7. Dans le district 11, les notes sont similaires : Diego Lonefer obtient un 6 sur 12 et Wanda Jones, notre magnifique mannequin de cette édition, un 7 sur 12. Et pour finir, notre très précieux district 12, sans lequel nous n'aurions rien à manger. _

Gaël marque un temps d'arrêt et incline légèrement la tête, perplexe.

_- Si Nonam Rodriguez écope d'un très juste 3 sur 12, son partenaire de district, Jarod Black, excelle avec un parfait 12 sur 12._

Je lâche un hoquet de stupeur. La seule autre personne à avoir déjà obtenu un 12 sur 12 lors de l'examen avait décapité quelqu'un.

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

_*Voir Redemption, 12ème jeu du Capitole, de D. Would._

**Rappel des scores : **

_Victor – 10 – Evy – 10- Epelonias – 3 – Sidney – 9 – Nekael – 11 – Nimue – 2 – Seith – 5 – Lilly – 9 – Jeremy – 6 – Leïa – 6 – Exodus – 7 – Mary – 4 – Matthias – 7 – Biba – 8 – Dwayne – 10 – Bertha – 9 – Elijah – 10 – Ella – 4 – Vright – 5 – Aiko – 7 – Diego – 6 – Wanda – 7 – Jarod – 12 – Nonam – 3 -._

**_N'oubliez pas de voter pour un des tributs, plus que quelques chapitres et les jeux seront faits ;)_**


	8. Chapitre VIII - La surprise

**Note **: Merci à Elisa, Charly, Celia, Laura, Worz et DWould pour vos reviews :3

Afin de vous situer pour l'instant, je tiens à vous faire part des alliances « officielles » (les autres sont «seuls ») :

Victor – Evy – Biba - Matthias

Sidney - Epelonias - Ella

Nekael – Wanda

Seith – Lilly – Jeremy – Leïa

Exodus – Mary

Aiko – Vright - Diego

Jarod - Nonam

* * *

**Chapitre VIII – Surprise**

**Le haut-juge Kraädchman**

_Petites souris, petites souris, perdez votre temps, n'ayez plus rien. Petites souris, petites souris, donnez votre sang, maintenant c'est le mien. _

Tout le monde peut accepter l'idée de la mort, un jour ou l'autre. Lorsque la date est fixée, l'idée peut se faire. Mais que dire lorsque tous les plans sont chamboulés ? Lorsque vous pensiez, à tort, qu'il vous restait plusieurs jours ?

- Monsieur Kraädchman, s'exclame d'une petite voix fatiguée mon assistant.

- Oui Etios ?

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire… je ne veux pas vous remettre en question ! Je n'oserai pas, mais… le peuple va être déçu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais de quoi les contenter. Etios ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Ordonnez au contrôle des technologies d'allumer à distance et de bloquer tous les téléviseurs de nos habitants.

- Mais il est seulement 2 heures du matin, monsieur.

- Faites ce que je dis, je lui lance d'une voix sèche.

Il disparaît sans plus de protestations. J'ai les yeux rivés sur tous mes chers tributs, profondément endormis pour la plupart. Seith avec son pseudo-oncle, les deux du district 5 ensemble, Nekael du 3 absent de son lit, tout comme Wanda du 11. La plupart des alliances sont là, sous mes yeux.

Voyons, mes amis, tututut, il n'y a de place que pour l'un d'entre vous.

* * *

**Aiko Liu, district 10, la finance.**

Lorsque j'ai entendu le léger grincement significatif de l'ouverture de ma porte, je me suis jetée au bas de mon lit. S'ils pensaient me surprendre, ils ont rêvé : je m'entraîne depuis plusieurs jours à ne dormir que sur une seule de mes oreilles. Trois hommes de la sécurité ainsi que mon styliste sont entrés, Vright, les yeux encore dans le brouillard, se tient à ses côtés.

- Tu dois nous suivre, lance l'homme de mode.

- Pourquoi ? je lui réponds, soupçonneuse.

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, me rabroue la voix grave et rauque d'un des molosses du nouveau régime.

- Je peux m'habiller au moins ?

- Pas besoin.

Je les suis en silence, lançant des coups d'œil à mon partenaire qui semble perdu pour l'instant. Je sais que c'est un bon gars, un ami loyal, et que si je ne m'allie pas avec lui, je m'attirerais les foudres du district une fois rentrée chez moi. Mais il n'a aucune chance et il ne me sera d'aucune utilité.

Nous montons dans l'ascenseur pour nous rendre à un niveau supérieur, juste en dessous du toît. Notre styliste nous pousse dans le couloir vers une salle sur laquelle sont inscrits les nombres 9 et 10. Lorsque nous entrons, Elijah et Ella sont déjà là. Lui nous toise et elle nous fait un sourire gêné. Je devrais être sans pitié, mais si je devais choisir, il y passerait bien avant elle.

- Vous allez être envoyés dans l'arène dès l'aube, nous annonce d'une traite la styliste du district 9.

J'ai de la peine à déglutir. Ella gémit doucement et se mord immédiatement les lèvres. Comment ça, dès l'aube ? Nous ne devions pas y aller avant deux jours encore !

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, l'un des gardes de la sécurité l'ouvre et une jeune fille apparait, elle tient quatre housses dans ses bras qu'elle confie à mon styliste avant de disparaître.

- Vous allez devoir mettre vos tenues pour l'arène, vous rentrerez ensuite dans l'une des cabines et attendrez votre tour pour une entrevue à distance. Ensuite, vous serez emmené par train à l'arène et dans quelques heures…. « tout » commencera.

Une émotion étrange se lit dans sa voix. Il semble plein de compassion et d'espérance. N'est-ce pas ironique pour quelqu'un qui envoie tous les ans deux adolescents vers leur mort ?

* * *

**Jarod Black, district 12, l'agriculture**

Quels enfoirés. Jusqu'au bout, ils nous auront eu, pas vrai ? Enfin, le type de l'examen, c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai eu.

Je suis assis dans ma cabine avec cette combinaison d'arène trop moulante, trop fine, trop sèche. Une caméra se trouve face à moi mais en haut à droite, un écran s'allume sur le visage réjouit de Gaël, il explique que nous avons une minute pour simplement répondre à la question « Pourquoi pensez-vous pouvoir gagner ? » et son image laisse place au visage angélique d'Evy. Si elle savait ce que Nonam lui réserve ! Elle lance alors « Parce que dans mes veines coule le sang de Varus Blake. Cela suffit, non ? », et les images s'enchainent avec quelques secondes d'intervalle à chaque fois.

Victor se glorifie « Parce qu'aucun n'est à la cheville de mon physique et que je me suis entraîné depuis tout petit ». Sidney dit timidement « Parce qu'on ne se méfie jamais des plus petits ». Epelonias retrousse sa lèvre supérieure avant de lancer « Vous savez qui je suis ? Epelonias Van Witer, le meilleur comédien de notre époque ». Nimue fredonne « Nimue est là, méfie-toi, je suis déesse et tu mourras ». Nekael rigole « j'en ai rien à foutre de votre jeu », rien à dire, il a du culot celui-là. Lilly sourit « Allons, vous ne me laisseriez pas mourir tout de même, chers sponsors ? ». Seith lance fébrilement « parce que je dois revenir pour Gavyn ». C'est un défilé d'images et de mots : Leïa « Je ne veux pas gagner », Jeremy « parce que ma mère compte sur moi et que je ne l'ai jamais déçue », Mary « J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, cette victoire, ça sera simplement une chose de plus », Exodus « Parce que je suis fort, agile, rapide, silencieux. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner », Biba « j'ai soulevé des charges et des métaux toute ma vie, je me suis brûlé les mains et les bras à plusieurs reprises. Vous pensez que les autres me font peur ? », Matthias « Je suis intelligent, j'essaierai de gagner, je donnerai tout ce qu'il faut », Dwayne « Parce que c'est le but d'un jeu, noob va, faut gagner et moi je gagne tout le temps », Bertha « Je vais leur montrer ! je peux gagner, oui, oui, je peux gagner », Ella « je ferai ce que je peux parce que je dois retrouver ma famille, ils ont besoin de moi », Elijah « Parce que je suis clairement le mec le plus intelligent de tous ici, que je suis rusé et malin et que, maigre comme je suis, j'ai pas eu besoin de montrer une quelconqu… » son image est coupée, il parle trop.

Aiko apparaît « Parce que je n'ai envie de tuer personne mais que ça ne me gêne pas de le faire puisque j'y suis obligée » puis Vright « Parce que je suis cool comme gars et que j'espère que ça va jouer en ma faveur ». Wanda « personne ne s'est autant entraîné que moi », Diego « Venez donc jouer au lancer de couteau avec moi et vous verrez ». Nonam apparaît enfin, un immense sourire aux lèvres « Parce que je suis ici pour me venger, que rien ne m'arrêtera et que je vous promets un peu de spectacle ». L'écran devient noir et une voix décompte dans ma cabine « 3…2…1… ». Le voyant rouge de la caméra s'allume et je m'approche doucement : « Parce que je suis le seul ici à avoir déjà tué. Mais savez-vous ce qui nous distingue de vous ? C'est le choix ».

* * *

**Seith Helfryn, district 4, énergies renouvelables**

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et je suis obligé de rester là, assis, sans rien faire, sans bouger. Wanda passe sur l'écran quand j'entends une voix tonitruante.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! C'est pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer !

C'est Gavyn. Il a été tout aussi choqué que moi quand les gardes sont venus nous réveiller cette nuit, il n'était vraisemblablement pas au courant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous font ça. Je suis terrifié à l'idée d'entrer dans cette arène dès cette nuit. Nous n'avons rien pu mettre en place avec Lilly, Jeremy et Leïa : est-ce qu'on va chercher quelque chose à la corne ? Est-ce qu'on se barre direct ? Comment on fait pour se retrouver ? Est-ce qu'on tue les autres ? et si oui, qui on épargne ?

Les questions se bousculent dans mon crâne à m'en faire mal, je suis désemparé et perdu, je vais mourir, maintenant, c'est sûr, je vais mourir. J'entends la voix de Gavyn et je retiens mes larmes : ce n'est pas le moment Seith ! Ne nous lâche pas maintenant, on a besoin de toi.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvre brutalement, lorsque Jarod a cessé de parler. Il me fait encore plus peur que les carrières. Gavyn me saisit par les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu peux et tu vas le faire.

Lilly nous jette un regard que je décèle pour la première fois comme étant triste. Je ne l'ai jamais vu affectée par ce qui nous arrive mais rien ne me semble alors plus vrai que ce à quoi je refusais de penser depuis des jours : si je veux survivre, elle va devoir mourir. Et vice versa.

On nous emmène à l'aérotrain : Lilly, son frère, Gavyn et moi, entourés de gardes. Dès que nous sommes installés et que les portes sont refermées, mon amant allume la télé. Le bulletin officiel semble faire un résumé-présentation de tous les candidats, ils montrent des images de nos entraînements et évoquent nos points forts et nos faiblesses. Ils en sont à Dwayne, impressionnés par sa force et sa violence mais moqueurs face à son « délire de geek » tel qu'il le nomme.

- Ok, venez tous ici. J'ai appelé les mentors de vos alliés pour qu'ils leur fassent le même topo.

On s'installe autour d'une table.

- Premièrement, n'allez pas à la corne d'abondance, évitez le bain de sang. Deuxièmement, si vous croisez quelqu'un avec un sac à dos, tuez le et récupérer le, mais faites attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas armé. Troisièmement, vous êtes quatre en alliance, c'est beaucoup, restez tous les deux mais n'essayez pas de retrouver tout de suite les autres. On s'est mis d'accord avec les autres, mettez-vous quelqu… Seith ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?

Je lâche la vitre des yeux et le regarde avec lassitude.

- Oui, j'écoute oui, je ne suis pas obligé de te regarder pour t'entendre.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé comme ça et ça le laisse coi quelques secondes. Il soupire et reprend.

- Essayez de trouver un coin caché à environ deux cents mètres de la corne, et cherchez vous la première nuit. Vous avez à peine dormi cette nuit, les carrières ne tiendront pas deux nuits sans dormir, ils ne vous chercheront donc pas la première nuit.

Et mon amant continue d'essayer de tout prévoir pour que je le retrouve, mais rien ne me semble plus improbable maintenant. C'est la dernière fois que je le vois.

* * *

**Sidney Schmitt, district 2, les arts**

Ava me regarde une dernière fois, le regard plein de tristesse.

- Je suis désolée ma belle, si j'avais su que ça allait arriver, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de gagner.

J'ai toujours été plus proche de ma tante que de n'importe qui dans ma famille, elle est peintre, comme moi, on est liées par cela.

- Si tu n'avais pas gagné, Alex et Huna ne seraient pas nés. Et je sais que je peux réussir, je peux gagner.

Nous sommes seules dans une sorte de bunker. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le tube qui attend ma montée. « 1 minute » annonce une voix. Plus qu'une minute.

- Ne fais pas confiance à Epelonias.

Je hoche la tête, je le sais. Mais j'ai décidé de le garder avec moi pour pouvoir le surveiller, pour connaître ses faits et ses gestes, savoir à quoi m'attendre. Néanmoins, je ne l'attendrais pas. Je rejoindrais Ella et on partira le plus vite possible, s'il nous retrouve, tant mieux pour lui et sinon, tant mieux pour nous.

« 40 secondes »

- Et cours le plus vite possible hors du centre.

- Oui, je sais, je ne prendrais pas de risques, promis.

« 30 secondes »

- Tu dois monter dans le tube. Xylo m'a dit de te dire que ta tenue était faite pour s'adapter aux écarts de température : l'arène ne sera pas homogène.

Je monte dans le tube.

« 10 secondes »

- Je t'aime Sidney, on t'aime tous, on t'aime pour toujours.

Je me mords la joue pour ravaler mes larmes et la vitre se ferme. Ma tante pose sa main contre la mienne et la plateforme sous mes pieds monte doucement. Non, non, non pitié, non, je ne veux pas. Je me sens prisonnière, je suis un rongeur attrapé dans un piège, mais je ne peux pas me ronger la jambe pour m'en tirer. Je ne veux pas pitié, non, je, je veux vivre.

Je suis coincée, prisonnière de mon corps, prisonnière de ce tube.

« 1 minute », une voix annonce le nouveau décompte.

La plateforme monte mais aucune lumière ne m'éblouit, il n'y a pas de ciel au-dessus de ma tête. Une arène souterraine. Un vent frais me gifle le visage et je regarde autour de moi. Sur la corne d'abondance dansent les flammes de quatre torches mais le reste est obscurité. Nous sommes dans une sorte de caverne, assez grande mais basse de plafond. Il y a sept tunnels qui partent d'ici. Sept tunnels pour vingt-quatre tributs. Mon estomac se serre. Les murs sont lézardés de plantes lumineuses, bleues, vertes, jaunes. Des pousses jaillissent du sol et éclairement faiblement le reste de la salle.

« 30 secondes »

Mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité et je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vois qu'Ella n'est qu'à un tribut de distance de moi. Mes poings se crispent lorsque je réalise qui est ce tribut : Victor. Néanmoins, ses yeux sont rivés sur la corne d'abondance, et sa posture laisse à deviner qu'il est prêt à bondir. Il y a un tunnel juste derrière ma partenaire, je le lui indique d'un signe du menton. Elle regarde derrière elle et acquiesce d'un signe de la tête.

« 15 secondes »

Epelonias est juste à côté d'Ella. Il va nous suivre, on a plus le choix.

« 10 secondes ».

J'ai le ventre qui se tord

« 9 »

Je ne peux pas me laisser aller

« 8 »

Je dois courir

« 7 »

Je peux le faire

« 6, 5, 4 »

Je me concentre

« 3, 2, 1, TOP »

Et je m'élance.

* * *

**Exodus Keepling, district 6, la science.**

Mon sang bat dans mes tympans, c'est un bordel monstre. Tout le monde se barre dans tous les sens, les carrières rejoignent la corne et se servent en armes. J'entends un cri et un premier coup de canon résonne dans la caverne. Je ne vois plus Mary. Je m'élance dans un tunnel à la suite de Nekael et Wanda : je n'ai rien pour les tuer, et eux n'ont rien non plus. Je les dépasse et prend à ma droite à l'intersection. Je ne sais pas où aller, je suis perdu. Je commence à avoir peur, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. Je tombe sur une nouvelle intersection. J'entends le bruit des pas qui résonnent, le bruit de courses folles pour la vie.

Je prends à gauche. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère trouver. Une nouvelle caverne, plus grande, pour me cacher ? Ça ne peut pas être seulement ça : des tunnels souterrains. Nous serons tous morts avant la nuit ! Il n'y a pas d'autres coups de canon, nous sommes vingt-trois fourmis perdues dans ces tunnels.

- Bouge pas, bordel ! Gueule une voix dans mon dos.

Je ne me retourne pas, je continue, je cours comme si je n'avais plus que ça, je cours le plus vite possible dans ce dédale, je prends à droite, j'espère pouvoir me cacher. C'est une impasse. Je reste bloqué devant un mur et tout mon corps se met à trembler. Les pas se rapprochent.

- Je vais t'avoir, putain !

J'entends un rictus. Ce n'est pas drôle, connard, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne peux plus sortir de l'impasse, je ne peux plus bouger, je suis incapable de bouger.

Puis soudain se dresse devant moi la silhouette de Dwayne qui tape de son poing dans sa paume.

- Tu seras mon premier, ça fait pas mal, t'inquiète pas, tu seras juste game-over.

J'essaie de reculer mais je rencontre le mur. Je ne peux pas mourir, pas si facilement ! Je dois bien pouvoir le battre.

Soudain, j'aperçois les cheveux roux de Mary derrière Dwayne, elle me regarde pendant deux secondes. Saute lui dessus, mets lui un coup dans le tibia, fais quelque chose ! Mais elle s'enfuit. Cette salope s'enfuit. Je pousse un cri de rage et fonce sur mon adversaire qui ne bronche même pas. Je tangue au premier coup de poing dans ma mâchoire.

* * *

**Evy Blake, district 1, la sécurité.**

Il n'y a plus personne à la corne si ce n'est Victor, Biba, et le cadavre de Matthias sur le sol. C'est le moment pour m'enfuir, je ne veux pas de cette alliance, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Je peux seulement prendre un trident et deux trois couteaux que je glisse dans la sangle de ma ceinture. Je jette avec regret un coup d'œil aux nombreux sacs à dos de la corne, je ne peux pas en prendre, ils comprendraient que je les trahis et auront vite fait de m'égorger.

Un coup de canon retentit.

- Je vais aller jeter un œil aux alentours.

- Tu vas te faire tuer, me dit Victor.

- Moi ? Non, je ne crois pas, je lui réponds avec orgueil.

Un autre coup de canon.

Puis je m'engouffre dans un tunnel, laissant Victor aux aguets et Biba penchée sur le cadavre de son partenaire. Une ombre rousse passe devant moi. Je la suis en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible dans ma course. Elle s'insinue dans un tunnel sinueux puis s'arrête soudain et me fait face. Je vois l'impasse derrière elle et sourit.

Elle brandit un couteau et me lance de sa voix d'habitude si vaniteuse :

- On est pas obligé de se tuer, on peut en rester là et partir chacune de notre côté.

Je rigole.

- Bah bien sûr.

Et en quelques secondes, je l'embroche sur mon trident et elle ouvre la bouche sans parvenir à dire quoique ce soit, si ce n'est un mince filet de sang qui en coule.

Un coup de canon retentit.

Je fais demi-tour et continue dans les tunnels sans croiser personne. Soudain, j'aperçois de la lumière, je me mets à courir : ce n'est donc pas qu'un souterrain. Mais plus je m'approche et plus je ne vois que du ciel et la cime d'arbres, minuscules, au loin. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de la fin du tunnel. Sous mes pieds, le vide semble vouloir m'attraper. Il y a de l'eau tout en bas, tout autour, a plus de vingt mètres de moi. Nous étions dans un souterrain en hauteur, belle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas aller dans l'eau, je ne sais pas nager, je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Je revois mon père me mettre la tête sous l'eau, me jeter au milieu du lac pour m'obliger à m'y faire, je ressens l'eau dans ma gorge, dans mes poumons, cette douleur lancinante et insupportable. Je ne peux pas sauter, je ne peux pas. Je vois de petites silhouettes nager jusqu'à la rive faite de sable et s'engouffrer dans une forêt tropicale.

Mon plan tombe à l'eau. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais simplement retourner avec Victor et Biba et faire comme nous avions prévu d'agir depuis le début, personne n'en saura quoique ce soit. Je m'apprête à me retourner lorsqu'on me saisit par la taille violemment et qu'on m'entraîne dans le vide.

* * *

**Bertha Laroux, district 8, informatique et technologies**

Tunnels, tunnels et obscurité, c'est fait pour moi tout ça, je n'ai qu'à rester cachée, ne plus bouger, je peux rester dans le noir, je vois, moi, je vois. Je les aurais tous ils vont se perdre et mourir de soif, moi je vois tout et j'entends tout, j'entends l'eau ruisseler derrière ma tête, elle coule, elle goutte contre la paroi, je peux boire moi, je vais survivre, moi.

C'est qui ça ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est rouge, ça fait mal. Je lève la tête. Elle a lancer quoi ? Elle me regarde, l'asiatique, avec ses yeux trop bridés et ses cheveux trop raides. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça ? Ça fait mal, c'est rouge. Je vais survivre, je vais survivre moi. Je vais survivre, je vais tous les avoir. Je ne comprends pas. Folle, folle qu'elle dit « la pauvre folle » qu'elle dit, pour mon bien qu'elle dit. FOLLE, FOLLE, je ne suis pas folle. Je vais survivre, moi, je vais survivre. Tout tremble autour de moi, j'entends plus, j'entends rien, la fille est partie, les deux garçons avec elle aussi. Ça devient flou. Je vois dans le noir, pourquoi est-ce que ça devient noir ?

* * *

**Epelonias Van Witer, district 2, les arts**

Sidney et Ella sont en train de regarder dans le sac ce que j'ai trouvé. C'était sur cet imbécile de Matthias, il n'a rien vu venir, j'ai juste eu à lui trancher le jarret et lui prendre son sac. Personne ne faisait attention au petit Epelonias. Sidney en sort une gourde au moment ou un coup de canon retentit.

- Ca en fait combien ? Demande Ella

- J'en sais rien, je préfère ne pas les compter, lui répond Sidney.

Je regarde la plage d'où je suis et voit trois silhouettes entrer dans l'eau. Ils remontent à la surface et se dirigent à droite de là où l'on est. Je reconnais Diego à sa peau noire et ses cheveux longs. Il doit être avec Aiko et Vright. Ils nagent tranquillement lorsque Diego s'arrête et hèle ses partenaires. Il se retourne et disparaît quelques secondes dans l'eau avant de revenir à la surface. Puis, à nouveau, il disparait, sans revenir cette fois-ci. Le garçon du 10 se retourne et regarde partout. Diego réapparait et pousse un cri, puis disparaît à nouveau sous l'eau. La fille nage encore plus vite, laissant les deux derrière elle. Vright s'approche de l'endroit où Diego a disparu mais s'enfuit aussi vite. Je vois quelque chose jaillir de l'eau, un monstre énorme, un énorme poisson comme il y en a sur les peintures de mon district. Si je ne trompe pas, c'est un requin blanc. Vright accélère mais je vois l'aileron le poursuivre. Il arrive à la rive juste à temps. Je frissonne : nous étions dans cette eau il-y-a à peine quelques minutes.

Un coup de canon retentit au moment où j'aperçois une plante que je connais bien, à quelques mètres seulement.

- Donne-moi la gourde, ordonné-je à Sidney.

Elle me la tend sans dire un mot - après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée - et je m'éloigne. Je bois trois gorgées pour taire ma soif et marche naturellement jusqu'à la plante. Je m'assieds par terre et fait mine de regarder l'état de mes chaussures tout en arrachant des feuilles. Je les presse dans l'eau de la gourde discrètement et reviens vers les filles. Je sais qu'elles attendent simplement que je baisse la garde pour se débarrasser de moi.

- Vous avez soif ? je demande.

Elles répondent positivement toutes les deux et je dois m'empêcher de sourire. Je leur tends la gourde et Ella en boit une gorgée, puis c'est au tour de Sidney. Je prends le sac sans attendre mon reste, récupère la gourde et m'en vais d'un pas sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me lance Sidney.

Je hausse les épaules tout en continuant de leur tourner le dos et entends une toux affreuse. Je marche quelques minutes avant d'enfin entendre un coup de canon. Un ? Tiens donc.

_Fin du chapitre VIII_

* * *

**_- Je sais que ça va peut-être en chambouler ce passage direct dans l'arène, mais ça fait partie, selon moi, de la cruauté et de l'originalité du juge… Puis je vous avais dit "quelques chapitres encore" oui oui je sais, mais sinon, ça ne s'appellerait pas "la surprise", vous ne croyez pas ? ;)_**

**_Pas de rappel des morts pour ce chapitre, car deux des coups de canon (si vous avez bien compté) sont inconnus pour l'instant._**

**_J'ai préservé du bain de sang tous les tributs ayant eu au moins un vote. Sachez que dès maintenant, même vos favoris pourront mourir à tout moment. Sachez toutefois que vous pouvez continuer à voter et que si un tribut atteint un nombre de vote suffisant (on va dire 5), il pourra obtenir un parachute, ce qui l'aidera à rester en vie plus longtemps…_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)_**


	9. Hors-Chapitre - Guide recap tribut

Voici un tableau récapitulatif des tributs et de leurs mentors pour vous faire patienter encore un ou deux jours pour le prochain chapitre. (De plus, avoir ce récapitulatif sous la main vous aidera probablement à mieux suivre les différents changements de point de vue ;)

Les qualités et défauts sont présentés dans l'optique du combat en arène

* * *

**District 1, la sécurité**

**Victor Emesis**, 20 ans, 1m98/105kg

Cheveux/ yeux : Bruns, rasé / verts

Qualité / défaut : stratège /impulsif

Mentor : Gareth Emesis (oncle), il est responsable de 8 morts, Téméraire, colérique, très rigoureux et sévère.

**Evy Blake**, 18 ans, 1m72/58kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Blonds /gris

Qualité / défaut : Rapide / paranoïaque

Mentor : Varus Blake (père), il est responsable de 22 morts, Connu pour avoir gagné lors de la 3ème session du repentir. Cruel, combattant, insubmersible.

* * *

**District 2, l'art**

**Epelonias VanWiter, **17ans, 1m75/60kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Blonds, mi- longs / noirs

Qualité / défaut : agile /craintif

Mentor : Lionel VanWiter (grand-père), il est responsable de 7 morts, L'un des plus jeunes gagnants. Manipulateur et arrogant.

**Sidney Schmitt, **15 ans, 1m56/45kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Châtain, courts / marrons

Qualité / défaut : Créative / rêveuse

Mentor : Ava Lokard (Tante), elle est responsable de 22 morts, C'est une artiste, légèrement incomprise, bizarre sur les bords.

* * *

******District 3, l'astronomie**

**Nekael Harper, **16 ans, 1m77/60kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Cuivrés, bouclés / bleus

Qualité / défaut : Curieux / maladroit

Mentor : Fabulus Harper (frère), il est responsable de 0 morts, ne sait toujours pas comment il a réussi à survivre.

**Nimue Zethar, **17 ans, 1m83/66kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Noirs, longs / bleus

Qualité / défaut : Insensibilité congénitale / cinglée

Mentor : Cassiopée Zethar (grand-mère), elle est responsable de 4 morts, Sénile, ne réalise pas la gravité de la situation.

* * *

******District 4, les énergies renouvelables**

**Seith Helfryn, **18 ans , 1m85/67kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Châtain bouclés / Vert et bleu

Qualité / défaut : débrouillard /maladroit

Mentor : Gavyn Helfryn (oncle par alliance), 1 mort, Mentor tous les ans depuis sa victoire, il essaie de rester insensible mais est rongé intérieurement

**Lilly Meyer, **15 ans, 1m64/55kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Carré blonds / marrons

Qualité / défaut : énergique / Trop confiante

Mentor : Jammy Meyer (frère), 2 morts, encore secoué par ses jeux, c'est un garçon fragile

* * *

**District 5, la joaillerie et les pierres précieuses**

**Jeremy Morgan, **18 ans, 1m82/73kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Brun, courts / marrons

Beau / associable

Mentor : Victoria Morgan (mère), 4 morts, Mère adolescente, a participé aux jeux quand son fils avait 2 ans, il est tout pour elle.

**Leïa Gabin, **15 ans, 1m58/47kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Noirs, longs / gris

Qualité / défaut : discrète / fragile

Mentor : Enissa (mère), 2 morts, Névrosée depuis sa victoire, sensible et fera tout pour aider sa fille

* * *

**District 6, la science**

**Exodus Keepling , **16 ans, 1m77/70kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Noir, dreadlocks / noirs

Qualité / défaut : loyal / Impatient

Mentor : Aaliyah Keepling (mère), 6 morts, C'est une battante, une gagnante, une mère célibataire et une scientifique

**Mary Littlebig, **19 ans, 1m72/55kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Roux, longs / bleus

Qualité / défaut : individualiste / hautaine

Mentor : Lyda Littlebig (sœur), 3 morts, intelligente et déterminée

* * *

**District 7, la sidérurgie**

**Matthias Anderson, **16 ans,1m73/68kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Blonds, courts / marrons

Qualité / défaut : Fort/Sensible

Mentor : John Anderson (père), 1 mort, sage et calme, il essaie de faire face.

**Biba Clarke, **19 ans, 1m69/60kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Noirs, attachés / verts

Qualité / défaut : déterminée / traumatisé par son enfance

Mentor : Henry Clarke (père), 8 morts, Cruel et sans scrupule, il défait aisément ses adversaires

* * *

**District 8, l'informatique et les technologies**

**Dwayne Nichols,** 16 ans, 1m70/67kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Roux, courts / marrons

Qualité / défaut : violent / vit dans un univers parallèle

Mentor : Lucas Nichols (père), 7 morts, Intelligent et narcissique, n'a jamais compris son fils.

**Bertha Laroux, **16 ans, 1m52/43kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : roux très longs / bleus

Qualité / défaut : intelligente / geek

Mentor : Clint Laroux (frère), 6 morts, Beau et charismatique, manipulateur et prétentieux, il n'a aucun point commun avec sa sœur

* * *

**District 9, le service**

**Elijah Wingles**, 17 ans, 1m80/63kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Bruns méchés bleu / Yeux verts

Qualité / défaut : responsable / trouble obsessif compulsif

Gabrielle Wingles (sœur), 1 mort, Faible et fragile, elle l'a emporté en se cachant tout le temps du HG, encore perturbée (année précédente), raison des tributs exceptionnel de cette édition.

**Ella Farenz, **15 ans, 1m65/62kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Noirs, courts / marrons

discrète/ Trop gentille

Fanny Lorenz (tante), 2 morts, Joyeuse et naturellement gentille, caractère fort et affirmé, elle déchante en voyant sa nièce sélectionnée

* * *

**District 10, la finance**

**Vright Luciah, **16 ans,1m68/57kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Noir, en bataille / marrons

débrouillard / gourmand

Togg Luciah (père), 6 morts, Intelligent, voire machiavélique, il a gagné en se faisant passer pour blesser et en faisant exploser toute son équipe

**Aiko Li, **18 ans, 1m78/60kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Noirs, mi- longs / noirs

Qualité / défaut : Sans-merci / claustrophobe

Mentor : Nobuo Li (grand-père), 0 mort, Vainqueur grâce au suicide de son adversaire en finale, intelligent et sage, essaie de conseiller au mieux sa petite fille

* * *

**District 11, la haute couture**

**Diego Lonefer,** 19 ans,1m89/65kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Noirs, longs / noirs

Qualité / défaut : Hyper-habile /Peur de tout

Mentor : Iona Lonefer (grand-père),2 morts, Un peu perdu, n'aime pas les rondes, le Karl Lagerfeld du Hunger games

**Wanda Jones, **17 ans, 1m74/62kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Blond, longs / gris

Qualité / défaut : loyale / influençable

Mentor : Kristopher Jones (père), 5 morts, Maquilleur et coiffeur pour les HG depuis sa victoire, il est désespéré à l'annonce des nouveaux jeux

* * *

**District 12, l'agriculture**

**Jarod Black,** 19 ans, 1m70/58kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Châtain, longs / noisette

Qualité / défaut : perspicace / révolté

Mentor : Fynn Black (père), 14 morts, il a décimé tous ses adversaires par la création de bombe et de gaz toxique.

**Nonam Rodriguez, **20 ans, 1m75/60kgs

Cheveux/ yeux : Blonds, très longs / verts

Qualité / défaut : Manieuse d'armes hors-pair / Arachnophobe

Mentor : Peter Rodriguez (oncle), 9 morts, Impitoyable, révolutionnaire, intrépide et conquérant.


	10. Chapitre IX - Premiers Pas

**Note : **Récapitulatif des morts en cette fin de chapitre, ne descendez pas pour éviter les spoils ;)

_**Celia** _: ahahah, attends de voir pour le juge, c'est pas fini ;) j'ai prévu des trucs bien sadique hihihihihi, merci pour ta review ! :D

_**Worz** _: aaaah cruelle que tu es ! Pauvre petit Jeremy, préférez un "méchant" à ce petiot tout mignon, non mais franchement :o Allez, peut-être vais-je réussir à t'attendrir avec ce chapitre :P (je n'en dis pas pluuuus), Merci d'être présente à chaque fois en tout cas ! :D et j'ai mis ta fanfic dans mes favoris - pour te prévenir - faut juste que je trouve le temps de la lire xD

_**Laura** _: ahahaha si tu savais comme ta review a changé le futur de deux personnages là-dedans ! (enfin ton vote... j'avais bien dit que c'était utile :p) Merci d'être encore là pour me lire ma petite Laura préférée 3

_** :**_ merci pour toutes tes reviews 3 pour la liste des morts, faudra attendre la fin de ce chapitre ! :p (ouais j'essaie de faire genre j'mets du suspense mais pas trop trop en fait) bon pour ton OTP team m'en veut pas trop du coup... MAIS MAIS MAIS regarde comme il est toujours (pour l'instant) en vie Vright :D alors m'en veux pas xD

**_Myrtille_ **: Roooh, honnêtement, les points des juges vont pas trop influencer grand chose, c'était histoire de montrer un peu ce dont était capable chaque tribut, mais quand tu verras la liste des morts, si tu compares avec les points obtenus, tu te dis "aaaah bah ouais..." xD merci de ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :))

_**Adeline : **_Nekael c'est un peu mon chéri décalé, vois-tu... lui, je vais vraiment être triste quand il va mourir :( (enfin, s'il meurt mwahahaha, honnêtement, je ne connais toujours pas la fin x) ). Matthias, honnêtement, je le savais depuis le début qu'il allait mourir, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas trop développer ses pov à chaque fois. j'avais pas envie d'écrire une histoire avec les carrières et leur bande qui défoncent tout le monde. Puis, honnêtement, si j'étais moi-même dans l'arène, c'est surtout de Nonam et Jarod que je resterai loin xD Merci de ta review en tout cas :3

* * *

**Chapitre IX - Premier pas**

**Wanda Jones, district 11, la haute couture.**

- Vite, vite, tourne-lui la tête, m'ordonne Nekael.

Je lui obéis, mes faits et gestes sont dictés par sa simple voix. Dans mes bras, le corps de Sidney est pris de spasmes, elle remue sans cesse et de la bave suinte de sa bouche comme le pus d'une plaie. Je fais ce que je peux, j'hésite à lui asséner de grandes claques sur les joues pour la réveiller alors que le corps d'Ella git, sans vie, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Mon partenaire surgit soudain d'un buisson et fourre des herbes dans la bouche de l'adolescente mourante.

En à peine quelques secondes, les spasmes cessent et sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse à nouveau régulièrement.

- Je vais la prendre sur mon dos, il faut nous éloigner d'ici, aller plus à l'abri dans la forêt.

Je le laisse faire et le suis. Ils ne vont pas être contents. Ils vont nous le faire payer : c'est une lutte à mort, nous ne sommes pas censés sauver les autres tributs. Mais Nekael et moi, nous sommes faits des mêmes valeurs et des mêmes convictions, nous ne pouvions pas nous résoudre à la laisser mourir.

J'essaie de marcher tant bien que mal même si les racines obstruent tous les chemins, et que des trous de terre manquent de me faire tomber, mais je reste fascinée par la détermination de Nekael. J'espère que Diego va bien, qu'il s'en sort comme il peut. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir, pouvoir lui expliquer la distance que j'avais mis entre nous deux. Je suis pleine des regrets qui ont germés lorsqu'à la corne d'abondance, pendant les longues secondes qui nous séparaient du signal de départ, il m'a fait un signe d'au revoir, accompagné d'un sourire.

Après des minutes de marche qui me semblent interminables et pendant lesquelles je regarde partout, persuadée que les carrières vont nous tomber dessus, mon partenaire pose enfin Sidney sur le sol.

- J'ai entendu un bruit.

Il s'avance tout doucement dans les hautes herbes et s'approchent d'un arbre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait et je n'entends rien. Je me demande parfois ce que je fais, ce que j'attends, je ne gagnerai pas ces jeux, je le sais. Mais j'ai confiance en Nekael, plus que je ne le pensais possible : il n'est pas plus tueur que moi. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui me reposer. Il revient enfin, sans faire de bruit et récupère Sidney sur ses épaules avant de me chuchoter :

- Il y a plusieurs ours d'au moins deux mètres de haut. On a de la chance, le vent est contraire, ils ne peuvent pas sentir notre odeur, mais il faut partir d'ici, le plus vite possible.

Encore une fois, je le suis. Mes jambes se font lourdes, on n'a pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai besoin de me reposer, d'autant plus que la chute et la nage nécessaires pour sortir du souterrain m'ont exténuée. J'ai la gorge sèche, brûlée par le sel de l'eau de mer. Le seul bon côté c'est que je n'ai pas faim : mon passé de mannequin m'a appris à me restreindre en nourriture.

Enfin, Nekael s'arrête. Je regarde autour de moi : nous sommes dans une minuscule clairière, à la vue de quiconque se hasarderait par là.

- On n'est pas en sécurité ici.

Nekael s'écroule sur le sol, complètement épuisé.

- Je n'arrive plus à la porter.

Mes yeux dérivent sur Sidney, toujours inconsciente. Je m'approche d'elle et m'accroupis à côté de son visage, continuant à jeter de brefs coups d'œil autour de moi. Elle a l'air si jeune. Lorsque je pense qu'il y a plus de cent ans, le capitole envoyait des enfants d'à peine douze ans dans l'arène, je comprends – l'espace d'un instant – tout cette rébellion, tout ce désir de vengeance. Cent ans. Cent éditions. 2324 adolescents tués pour leur vengeance. Pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas assouvie ?

- Il nous faut de l'eau, je décrète enfin.

Nekael me lance un bref regard, totalement fatigué par l'effort qu'il a fourni pendant des dizaines de minutes.

- Je serai prudente, essaie de rester caché dans l'herbe, je lui ordonne gentiment.

Puis je m'éloigne à la recherche d'une rivière, d'un courant d'eau, de quelque chose pour assouvir ma soif.

* * *

**Evy Blake, district 1, la sécurité**

J'étouffe, je n'arrive plus à respirer, mes poumons me brûlent, mes yeux me piquent. Je sens l'eau tout autour de moi, qui m'engloutit, qui me dévorent lentement, m'aspirant au fond de ses entrailles. Puis je sens une main me tirer et mon visage retrouve l'air pur un dizième de seconde avant de sombrer à nouveau. C'est un calvaire sans fin, un calvaire infini. Je meurs lentement, encore et encore, mon cœur bat contre mes tempes et je l'entends ralentir. Puis je peux prendre une nouvelle bouffée d'air et une vague m'engloutit : je me noie, encore et encore. Je m'agite en vain, je me bats contre le vide de l'eau, et la main me tire encore. Puis, enfin, je sens l'air sur mon bras, puis mon visage, mes épaules et tout mon corps.

Je ressens à nouveau tout, le sable sous mes mains, le vent frais sur mes joues, l'air dans mes poumons, cet air si pur, si précieux, si vital.

- Eh bien, si on m'avait dit qu'une carrière ne savait pas nager, je n'y aurais pas cru, tonne une voix grave et masculine.

J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière du soleil m'aveugle. Il me faut quelques instants pour me rappeler où je suis et ce que je fais là. Je réalise alors la gravité de la situation tandis que le visage de Nonam se détache du ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as réussi à récupérer, demande-t-elle à son acolyte.

- Trois sacs à dos et une hache, la fille du 7 m'a vu me servir mais n'est même pas venue me voir alors qu'elle avait une épée dans chaque main, il faut croire que je leur fais peur, achève-t-il en riant. Et toi ?

- Une épée, répond-t-elle alors que je sens une lame se presser contre ma gorge. Toi, lève-toi.

Je ne réagis pas, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas déjà morte ? Je pousse un gémissement quand la lame perce ma peau et laisse glisser un mince filet de sang dans mon cou.

- Plus vite que ça, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je lui obéis et me lève, lui faisant face. C'est drôle, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point nous nous ressemblions : les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux clairs en amande, les mêmes légères taches de rousseur sur le nez. Mais sa peau est aussi tannée que la mienne est diaphane. Je comprends alors, nous sommes pareilles.

- Vous voulez que nous soyons alliés ? je demande. Je peux facilement vous aider à avoir ce qu'il reste là-dedans, dis-je en pointant le souterrain en l'air. J'ai la confiance de Biba et Victor.

Nonam se met alors à rigoler et mon ventre se noue, quelque chose cloche. Si ce n'est pas pour une alliance, pourquoi me garder en vie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux, ma chère Evy, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de moi. C'est que tu paies pour les fautes de ton père et pour que ce cher Varus perde tout espoir de revoir sa fille.

C'est à mon tour de rire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais sache qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi tant que je ne rentre pas vainqueur de ces jeux.

J'essaie de parler, de gagner du temps. Peut-être un tribut va-t-il surgir et nous attaquer ? j'aurais alors le temps de me sauver… je tente tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Mais Jarod, qui frotte la lame de sa hache contre un bout de bois, ne me rassure absolument pas.

- Alors, j'aurais la satisfaction de lui avoir pris la victoire ! lance-t-elle en s'approchant de moi dans un mouvement d'escrime.

Je pousse un cri de douleur : la lame m'a transpercé le bras et le sang ruisselle. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me mets à courir pour m'enfuir, mais à peine ai-je fait quelques pas que je sens de nouvelles lacérations me trancher le dos. Je serre les dents et continue de courir vers la forêt avec l'espoir de pouvoir me cacher dans les arbres.

- Reste ici, sale lâche ! me hurle Nonam.

Soudain, je perds l'équilibre sur une racine cachée dans le sable et me retrouve à quatre pattes par terre. Ça y est, c'est la fin. Je n'ose pas me retourner pour les voir m'achever, moi qui pensais pouvoir gagner en claquant des doigts. Je regrette finalement d'être venue, d'avoir voulu obtenir – enfin – le respect et l'affection de mon père.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

J'entends le bruit sourd de pas dans le sable se rapprocher. Alors, c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? En même pas une journée ? Si je n'étais pas tenue par la peur, j'aurais honte de moi. Les pas se rapprochent. Je referme ma main sur le sable. J'attends. Encore un peu.

Puis, brusquement, je me retourne et lance le sable en visant son visage. Elle pousse un cri de rage en se tenant les yeux avec ses paumes. Jarod est derrière, encore au bord de l'eau. Tout mon corps se tend et mon rythme cardiaque accélère, l'adrénaline fuse de toutes parts et je ne me sens même plus agir lorsque je ramasse l'épée de Nonam et que je m'enfuis à travers la forêt.

* * *

**Vright Luciah, district 10, la finance**

Aiko m'a entraîné dans la forêt, je l'ai suivie sans réfléchir. Je ne sais plus à quoi penser : je nous revois sauter sans l'eau, sans prendre de précaution alors que Diego venait de s'écorcher tout le bras sur la paroi du souterrain. Je le revois sans cesse planter des yeux affolés dans les miens et disparaître sous l'eau. J'entends son cri et je revois le monstre jaillir de l'eau, une gueule pleine de dents ensanglantées. J'ai le souffle court, il est mort, comme ça. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai envie de m'arrêter, de m'asseoir sur le sol et de ne plus y penser.

Aiko ne cesse de se retourner vers moi et de lever les yeux au ciel ou de soupirer d'exaspération. Je sais ce qu'elle pense « arrête de geindre, vaut mieux que ce soit lui plutôt que toi ». Pourtant je ne dis rien, je marche, je la suis, je ne me plains pas, je ne pleure pas. J'ai perdu ce qui ressemblait à un ami et elle voudrait que je saute de joie ?

Soudain, elle s'arrête. J'entends l'écoulement joyeux de l'eau sur la roche. Je m'approche et vois une petite mare à l'eau claire dans laquelle goutte de l'eau qui sort de la pierre.

- Génial, s'exclame Aiko. On ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

Elle s'assied à côté de la source et y plonge les mains pour se désaltérer. Ensuite, elle défait de son dos son sac et en sort une demi-douzaine de barres de viandes séchées ainsi qu'une espèce de lampe torche.

- On reste ici ? je demande.

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement sec. Je préfère lui obéir et me taire : c'est elle qui a les couteaux à sa sangle de ceinture. C'est elle qui a tué la pauvre Bertha sans même sourciller.

- Ecoute, faut qu'on se repose, les carrières et leur bande tournent généralement la nuit pour prendre au piège les plus idiots. Tu te sens de monter la garde ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Elle s'allonge sur le côté et place ses mains sous sa tête pour éviter la mousse humide qui recouvre le sol. Je m'accroupis contre un arbre et ouvre grand mes yeux et mes oreilles, mais je n'entends rien d'autre que le clapotis de l'eau.

Soudain, le frémissement des herbes hautes me parvient et je les vois remuer en face de moi, puis j'aperçois des cheveux blonds. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'ai peur de voir surgir la tribut du 1 et je serre dans ma paume le manche de mon unique couteau.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, je vois Wanda apparaître devant moi. Elle s'arrête net en me voyant. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a refusé de s'allier avec Diego alors qu'il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, pourquoi elle l'a abandonné derrière elle. Je ne fais aucun geste hostile et elle semble se détendre. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Aiko, puis revient sur moi et tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, ses yeux scrutateurs ne rencontrant que le vide.

Elle plante finalement ses yeux dans les miens et je secoue négativement la tête. Elle se couvre subitement la bouche de ses mains, les jambes à moitié fléchies sous le poids de ma révélation, mais ne peut retenir un gémissement douloureux. Aiko se redresse brusquement, une main déjà posée sur sa ceinture.

- Non, je lui crie alors que Wanda a déjà fait volte-face pour s'enfuir.

La réputation de ma partenaire n'est plus à faire. Elle a déjà lancé son premier couteau et j'entends un cri étouffé de douleur. Mais les herbes hautes continuent à bouger : c'est qu'elle court toujours. Alors que Aiko se relève je lui attrape le bras :

- Non, Aiko, pour Diego, s'il te plait !

Elle me repousse violemment et me regarde avec mépris :

- Tu n'as pas envie de vivre Vright ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Il faut tuer pour survivre, T-U-E-R, accentue-t-elle finalement avant de poursuivre la blonde blessée.

Je suis incapable de bouger : je ne veux pas voir les autres mourir. Je ne sais même pas si je veux survivre. Je revois, année après année, les différents vainqueurs trahir leurs alliés, se retourner contre eux sans prévenir, bafouer leurs vies et tout ce qu'ils avaient construits. Je revois mon père faire exploser tous ses concurrents lors du banquet, dont la partenaire qui lui était si loyale, qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Non, je ne veux pas être l'un d'entre eux.

J'entends le canon retentir et tout mon corps s'agite. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à Aiko, quoiqu'on m'ait dit sur elle, elle a fait son choix : elle veut vivre, peu importe ce que cela implique. Alors, dans un unique geste de perfidie, je ramasse le sac à dos avec la viande séchée, je bois quelques gorgées à la source, et je m'en vais sans me retourner.

* * *

**Victor Emesis, district 1, la sécurité**

Je reviens à la corne et je dépose mon épée contre l'un de ses murs de métal.

- Il n'y a plus personne, tu es sûr ? me demande Biba.

- Non, plus personne, j'ai trouvé plusieurs cadavres par contre mais pas celui d'Evy**.**

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Tu penses qu'elle aurait sauté dans l'eau et qu'elle serait partie toute seule ? Ce n'est absolument pas logique.

Non, pas logique. Je la regarde et je regarde tout autour de nous. Deux. Nous ne sommes que deux pour garder la corne d'abondance, n'est-ce pas totalement ridicule ?

- J'ai inspecté chaque sortie, me dit alors mon unique partenaire. Normalement, monter jusqu'à nous est presque impossible, il faudrait être capable de traverser l'eau où il y a au moins un requin et monter vingt mètres de paroi rocheuse. C'est quasiment impossible.

Je soupire : les juges ne peuvent pas laisser la corne d'abondance inaccessible, pas plus qu'ils ne nous garderont protégés dans nos hauteurs. Je suis un carrière, je devrais être dehors en train de chasser mes adversaires. Mais lorsque je regarde Biba, bien qu'elle soit tout en muscles, cela me semble stupide. Qui plus est, je ne me jetterai pas dans l'eau mortelle.

- J'ai vidé tous les sacs, me dit-elle. J'ai trouvé pas mal de choses dont plusieurs matières premières avec lesquelles je peux fabriquer des bombes.

Tiens, ma partenaire aurait-elle un talent caché ?

- Je travaillais dans le travail des métaux, ajoute-t-elle. Mais pas seulement. J'étais, un jour dans la semaine, au contrôle de la mécanique et de l'électricité des machines. Je peux en faire trois et créer des pièges avec des fils sur les sorties, qu'on ne soit pas pris au dépourvu.

- Fais, Biba, je t'en prie.

Le jeu redevient intéressant.

* * *

**Jeremy Morgan, district 5, joaillerie et pierres précieuses.**

Lilly dépose son arc et son carquois contre un arbre. C'est tout ce qu'elle a pu récupérer à la corne, mais personne ne sait s'en servir. Enfin, au corps à corps, on pourra toujours se servir de la lame tranchante des flèches. Leïa a réussi à se faufiler et à attraper un sac à dos : je suis à la fois étonné et fier d'elle : elle peut finalement se débrouiller toute seule.

Nous sommes assis en cercle au centre de trois grands chênes : nous avons cherché de l'eau, en vain, toute la journée. Ma langue claque contre mon palais et ma gorge me brûle. L'air est humide et chaud, ce qui est particulièrement désagréable.

- Il est toujours mouillé, vient me dire ma partenaire.

Elle parle du sac de couchage qui se trouvait dans son sac à dos, il n'a pas vraiment aimé le passage par la nage dans l'eau de mer. Lilly en frissonne encore : étant la meilleure nageuse, elle fermait notre marche et quand elle a plongé pour regarder sous l'eau, elle a vu un énorme requin lui foncer dessus. Heureusement pour nous, le plongeon d'autres tributs a attiré la bête ailleurs.

- Je me demande ce qu'il nous réserve encore, s'exclame Seith en nous tenant la tige de fleurs roses. Sucez la tige, elle est sucrée. C'est l'une des fleurs que l'on trouve dans mon district.

Nous ne parlons pas trop. Personne n'a rien à dire : nous sommes bien trop heureux d'être tous encore en vie. L'espace d'un instant, j'entrevois une possibilité de gagner, de revoir ma mère. Et puis, je vois Leïa, je vois Seith, je vois Lilly. Et les idées noires m'assaillissent.

Il fait déjà nuit : pourtant nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques heures. Déjà, en m'étalant sur le sable de la plage, j'avais remarqué que le soleil bougeait bien trop vite. Ils raccourcissent le jour et ce n'est jamais bon signe.

On attend, encore et encore. Seith monte d'abord la garde, puis c'est à mon tour. Leïa est emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage : elle a proposé de le faire tourner, mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur la plage, c'est à peine si je dois la soutenir pour qu'elle marche à un rythme soutenu, elle a plus besoin d'un sommeil reposant que nous autre.

Lilly vient s'asseoir à côté de moi tandis que son partenaire ronfle déjà.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit-elle. J'ai peur que quelqu'un surgisse et nous tombe dessus. J'ai peur que les carrières et leur groupe soient en pleine chasse.

Je la regarde sans rien dire, parce que je la comprends. Plus rien ne sera jamais paisible, ni tranquille. Je jette un coup d'œil à Leïa et un sentiment étrange me prend au ventre, un sentiment d'impuissance, un sentiment de frustration, parce que je réalise que, même si elle gagne ces jeux, elle devra mourir. Et rien, alors, ne me semble plus triste.

- Huit, dit soudain Lilly.

Je hausse les sourcils sans comprendre.

- C'est le nombre de coups de canon.

Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire.

- Vas te reposer, me propose-t-elle enfin. Je ne suis pas prête de m'endormir, alors autant que je prenne mon tour.

J'accepte et vais m'allonger aux côtés de Leïa qui remue à peine lorsque je passe l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle tourne finalement la tête vers moi au bout de quelques minutes et ses cheveux bruns caressent mon visage. Elle me regarde sans rien dire, puis l'hymne du nouveau régime résonne, joyeux, avec ses notes claires de geai moqueur.

Et les visages apparaissent. Le blond insupportable du 2, la rousse sulfureuse du 6, le colosse du 7 me laisse sans voix tant que je suis étonné qu'il soit mort, lui qui faisait partie du groupe des carrières. Les deux tributs du 8 s'affichent, l'un après l'autre. Ainsi que les deux du 9. Puis apparaît le visage anguleux et sombre de Diego et l'hymne se tait. Nous sommes encore 16 à lutter pour la vie.

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

**_Récapitulatif des morts et de leurs tueurs :_**

Matthias (Epe) ; Dwayne (Exo) ; Elijah (Victor) ; Mary (Evy) ; Bertha (Aiko) ; Diego (requin) ; Ella (Epe) ; Epelonias (SUSPENSE mwahahahaha)

**_récapitulatif de l'état des alliances :_**

Victor - Biba ;

Nekael - Wanda - Sidney ;

Seith - Lilly - Jeremy - Leïa ;

Jarod - Nonam

**_le reste sont - pour l'instant - seuls_** (Evy, Nimue, Exodus, Aiko, Vright)

* * *

Voilàààààà. Non, sérieusement, c'est dur. Genre pour Diego j'étais là "noooon moi mêmeeee pourquoooiii tu fais çaaaa :''''( t'as paaaas d'âaaaaame :'( ". Puis j'espère avoir réussi à mettre le suspense avec Wanda... xD Pour Epe, comme ce petit connard mérite quand même qu'on raconte sa mort bien douloureuse, vous y aurez le droit dans le prochain chapitre, pour l'instant, cela reste un mystère ... :o

A partir du prochain chapitre, je vais devoir commencer à tuer des chouchous. Les votes sont toujours ouverts pour les parachutes (par exemple, Wanda aurait bien besoin d'un truc pour la soigner après le couteau qu'elle s'est prise xD, pareil pour Evy !) bon, je ne dis pas qu'elles vont forcément mourir si vous ne votez pas pour elles, mais c'est pour donner une idée de ce à quoi servent vos votes ^^

J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire, aussi, en simultanée avec celle-ci, ayant pour perso katniss et tout le bordel, mais version époque romaine (hihihi), donc merci à celles ayant déjà été le lire (merci Clelia et Worz :D) et pis les autres, si l'idée vous intéresse, il n'y a qu'un petit prologue rapide à lire pour l'instant :)

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis à la prochaine :) (et pensez à ma petite review :p)_


	11. Chapitre X - Plage sanglante

**Note : **Je vous retrouve pour un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je suis du genre à aimer l'action donc, si je voulais les faire plus long, on en aurait déjà fini avec cette histoire dans trois chapitre xD puis, bon, c'est pour laisser s'installer un peu de suspense aussi...

Je suis un peu pressée aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews dans le détail, mais sachez qu'elles me font extrêmement plaisir, je vous aime (ouioui)

* * *

**Seith Helfryn, **_**district 4, les énergies renouvelables**_

Lilly me réveille en pleine nuit pour que je prenne mon tour de garde. Elle me fait un sourire en baillant et se couche à ma place après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au sac de couchage de Leïa. Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait envie, mais j'imagine qu'on n'a pas notre mot à dire. J'entrevois déjà Jeremy nous sauter dessus pour défendre sa protégé. Je n'ai toujours pas compris à quoi ils jouent ces deux-là. Nous sommes ici pour nous entretuer, pas pour se pouponner comme des bébés. L'image de Gavyn se pose sur dans mes pensées. Je ferai tout pour le revoir. Tout.

Je lisse les plis disgracieux sur les jambières de ma combinaison tout en tremblotant légèrement. Si l'air est humide et chaud en plein jour, la nuit est, elle, glaciale.

Je revois le visage de Matthias dans le ciel. Plus que trois dans le clan des carrières – à moins qu'il n'ait enrôlé d'autres tributs plutôt que de les mettre à mort –. Le retour me semble possible, attendu. J'imagine le sourire de mon amant, ses bras autour de moi, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, et une douce chaleur s'insinue au creux de mon ventre.

J'entends un frémissement sur le sol et je me relève brusquement, armé de l'une des flèches du carquois. Je regarde tout autour de moi avec insistance jusqu'à réaliser que c'est simplement Leïa qui s'est réveillée. Elle se redresse, assise sur ses fesses, et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine en me regardant. A la lumière nocturne, je perçois les points brillants dans ses yeux. Elle lâche un gémissement avant de mordre dans son poing. Elle se glisse hors de son sac de couchage et marche jusqu'à moi puis s'assied.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Des larmes silencieuses dévalent les pentes de ses joues et elle se tient la tête.

- J'ai juste une migraine atroce, répond-t-elle sans me regarder.

Je n'insiste pas. Les minutes passent, lourdes et gênantes, accentuées par quelques gémissements étouffés puis, soudainement, elle se calme et soupire de soulagement.

- Ça vient toujours par crise, me renseigne-t-elle avant de reprendre : J'espère que tu reverras Gavyn.

Je la regarde, perplexe. Est-ce ironique ? Pour se faire bien voir ? Comment peut-on souhaiter le retour de quelqu'un quand cela signifierait sa mort ?

- Mais j'espère aussi que Jeremy reverra sa mère. Pourtant, j'espère que Lilly ne mourra pas et qu'elle pourra rentrer chez elle. C'est contradictoire tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me lance un sourire teinté de tristesse.

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas rentrer ? je lui demande alors.

Elle hausse les épaules en regardant un Jeremy assoupi.

- Pas s'il faut que vous mourriez tous pour ça.

* * *

**Nekael Harper, district 3, l'astronomie.**

Nous marchons sans relâche dans la forêt, nous avons passé la nuit à marcher. Je n'en peux plus, mes jambes sont à deux doigts de me lâcher. Bien que Sidney ait repris ses esprits, elle est encore faible et il faut la soutenir quand elle se traîne. Wanda ferme la marche, ne cessant de se retourner avec la peur au ventre de voir Aiko surgir d'un buisson ou de derrière un arbre. Son bras est encore couvert de sang, la plaie que notre concurrente lui a faite est sale et encore ouverte. Je l'entends gémir à chaque pas lorsqu'un ruissellement réveille la soif qui assèche ma gorge. Je me précipite dans sa direction et après quelques minutes de pas de course dont je m'étonne d'être capable, je tombe sur une rivière.

Je m'agenouille sur la mousse et la boue de son bord et me jette sur l'eau, en avalant encore et encore sans plus m'arrêter. Je me rince le visage, les cheveux, les mains. L'air est étouffant et je me sens renaître. Wanda et Sidney arrivent peu après et se jettent à leur tour sur l'eau claire, pure et scintillante de la rivière.

La jolie blonde nettoie également son bras sans oser toucher à la plaie sans un rugissement de douleur. Elle prend le couteau qui était fiché dans son bras, alors à sa ceinture et le rince. Je vais dans l'eau qui me monte jusqu'à la taille et récupère des algues en son fond.

- Wanda, je lance, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle me regarde et je lui souris en lui montrant le tas vert et poisseux dans ma main.

Elle grimace lorsque je lui étale les algues sur sa blessure. Puis je m'assieds à mon tour dans l'herbe, profitant des rayons du soleil sur ma peau refroidie. Sidney est à quelques mètres de nous et nous regarde étrangement en silence. Puis, enfin, elle le brise :

- Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée ?

Elle baisse les yeux et regarde un pissenlit qui s'agite avec le vent. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous l'avons sauvée. Peut-être que la laisser là, s'étouffer et brûler de l'intérieur, sans rien faire, c'était participer à son meurtre ?

- Parce que, me prend de court Wanda, tu ne méritais pas de mourir. Nous ne méritons pas de mourir. Et si j'avais été dans ton cas, j'aurais aimé qu'on me sauve.

- Mais on va tous mourir.

Sa voix est tranchante, sans espoir. Au moins deux d'entre nous trois, c'est sûr. Wanda ne dit rien, elle regarde l'eau de la rivière. Cette eau qui sera encore là demain, dans une semaine, dans un an, toujours. Lorsque la poussière de nos os n'existera même plus.

- Comme Ella, reprend Sidney en sanglotant.

- Qui vous a empoisonné ? je lui demande alors, curieux.

- Ce connard d'Epelonias ! Depuis le début je savais que c'était une ordure, je suis dégoutée, on aurait jamais dû s'allier avec lui, je l'avais bien dit à Ella !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il est mort, déclare Wanda d'une voix sans ton. Il est tombé sur mon chemin lorsque j'étais pourchassée par Aiko. Il a pris pile poil dans l'œil l'un de ses couteaux destinés à ma nuque, puis un autre dans la mâchoire. Il a hurlé tellement fort que je me suis dit que tout le monde devait l'avoir entendu. J'ai continué de courir, et je l'ai entendu pleurer, imploré derrière moi, puis hurler, encore et encore. En tout cas, il a arrêté Aiko. Et si ça peut venger Ella, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort tout de suite vu la colère de cette fille qui n'a pas réussi à m'attraper.

Personne ne dit rien. J'ai lu dans un livre d'histoire que les américains avaient inventé une sorte de torture finale et psychologique qui s'appelait le couloir de la mort. C'est un peu ce dans quoi nous sommes. Je sais que je vais mourir. Je ne sais juste pas quand.

* * *

**Exodus Keepling, district 6, la science.**

Là, je ne bouge pas. Pas un geste. Je le fixe dans les yeux et nous nous regardons en chien de faïence. Il a un sac sur le dos, je pourrais le tuer et le lui prendre, mais le couteau qu'il tient dans la main m'en dissuade fortement. J'ai peut-être réussi à tuer cet imbécile de Dwayne, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il hurlait « il est où mon inventaire ? » sans s'arrêter et que j'en ai profité pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui lui a explosé la tête contre une pique dans les parois de la grotte. La suite, je préfère ne pas en parler.

Je sais néanmoins que si ce tribut du 10 est à priori inoffensif, sa partenaire, Aiko, est une tueuse sans merci. Je regarde tout autour de moi en attendant qu'elle apparaisse, je n'ose même pas partir en courant car, avec ma chance légendaire, je risquerai de lui foncer tout droit dessus. Coincé, je lui crache alors :

- Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas, qu'on en finisse ?

Jusqu'alors raide et crispé, le corps de mon adversaire se détend.

- Tu es seul ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Non, j'ai la bande des carrières avec moi, ils vont arriver et t'exploser la gueule.

Vright se met à sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- J'ai entendu Victor et Evy dire que tu étais un petit merdeux, ils ne se seraient jamais mis en alliance avec toi.

Piqué au vif, je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus quand je le vois se retourner subitement.

- Tu sens ? demande-t-il.

Au moment où j'allais lui dire « non », une odeur âcre m'agresse les narines, s'infiltre dans mon nez et dans ma bouche. Mes yeux commencent à piquer furieusement et je ne cesse de les cligner. Je commence à voir flou lorsque j'entends Vright hurler :

- COURS !

Je vois sa silhouette passer devant moi et sans attendre, je m'élance derrière lui.

* * *

**Biba Clarke, district 7, la sidérurgie**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ? J'étais en train de mettre en place une des mines lorsque la terre s'est mise à trembler et qu'elle m'a explosé au visage. Je sens le sang couler et ruisseler le long de mon cou. J'ai tellement mal que je n'ose pas me toucher de peur de sentir les dégâts. Victor arrive droit sur moi et réprime une grimace de dégout. Je sais déjà que l'un de mes yeux m'a lâché et ma mâchoire me brûle violemment.

La terre continue de trembler et toutes les mines que j'ai posées sautent les unes après les autres dans un boucan infernal. La douleur commence à me donner des vertiges, des sueurs froides agitent mon corps. Victor tente de me soutenir et de m'emmener à l'intérieur mais je suis incapable de marcher.

Soudain, le paysage change, les arbres apparaissent dans toute leur hauteur et le ciel s'amenuise. La terre tremble toujours et je comprends que nous descendons. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et les pulsations se réfléchissent dans chaque point de douleur de mon visage. Le sol tombe, encore et encore, et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur.

La douleur de mon visage me frappe et les vertiges me retournent l'estomac, la nausée se pointe mais je suis incapable ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche pour vomir. Je regarde dehors et voit le sable au loin. Nous approchons de l'eau et je revois le requin se jeter sur Diego, je revois tout le sang monter à la surface et teinté le bleu de la mer. Je vois son corps disloqué et dévoré remonter à la surface. Le paysage tangue. J'ai mal, mon dieu j'ai mal. Je sens un malaise m'envahir. Je dois résister, je dois être forte, je dois leur montrer que je peux survivre à tout, et même à une explosion en plein visage.

Nous avons atteint l'eau et Victor réapparait avec un sac à dos, sans doute celui que nous avons fait en vidant tous les autres sacs et en y concentrant le plus important, et une espèce de katana dans la main.

- On va devoir nager, Biba.

L'eau monte, monte, monte, elle s'infiltre dans le tunnel, j'ai les pieds dans l'eau, mais je suis incapable de me lever. Il y a le requin, je ne pourrais pas nager. Je ne peux plus parler. J'ai mal, tellement mal. J'essaie de me tirer avec les mains, l'eau est à ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Je sens à peine les larmes sur ma peau brûlée. Je ne peux pas attendre la mort, je ne veux pas manquer d'air et souffrir, je ne veux pas mourir noyée. Je lance un regard suppliant à Victor et il me répond avec un regard désolé avant de lever son katana. Je sens à peine la lame me trancher le cou puis je m'effondre sur le sol.

* * *

**Nonam Rodriguez, district 12, l'agriculture.**

Assise en haut d'un arbre sur la plage, je suis fascinée par la descente du souterrain. Je vois l'aileron du requin rôder dans l'eau quand un coup de canon retentit. Je grimace, j'espère que ce n'est pas Evy, c'est de ma main qu'elle doit crever.

- Regarde le brouillard, me dit alors Jarod.

Je me retourne vers la forêt et voit une nappe presque transparente venir de la paroi du dôme et avancer tout doucement, se faufiler entre les arbres et couvrir tout l'espace.

Soudain, à notre gauche, apparait le groupe de Seith. Puis la folle du 3 sort toute seule et regarde le groupe de quatre. Elle s'apprête à se jeter sur eux quand l'asiatique du 10 apparaît à une centaine de mètres et leur fonce dessus. J'aurais presque voulu me joindre à la fête mais il ne manquerait plus que du pop-corn et nous serions comme devant un vrai spectacle. Aiko se jette sur la folle avec son couteau. Les lâches du 4 et du 5 se sont barrés à l'autre bout. Ils forment le groupe le plus nombreux, ils pourraient tous nous tuer, mais ils préfèrent la jouer tranquille. Amateur.

Un coup de canon retentit. Je regarde Nimue et Aiko qui se battent toujours, ah, c'était pas pour l'une d'elles.

Le souterrain est maintenant parfaitement englouti, il n'y a plus qu'une plateforme au milieu de l'eau, sur laquelle trône la corne d'abondance, qu'ils ont dû relever par un système mécanique.

L'aileron du requin a disparu et je vois le colosse du 1 nager en direction de la rive.

- Une barre séchée qu'il se fait bouffer, me lance Jarod.

Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, mais pour y mettre de l'enjeu, j'accepte le pari. Le suspense est insoutenable et je me retiens d'encourager mon pari comme le feraient des spectateurs dans un hippodrome. Je ne peux retenir un cri de victoire lorsque le colosse se relève sur le sable, la forme ombragée et gigantesque du requin alors à quelques mètres de lui. Il a le juge dans sa coupe celui-là ! Je suis néanmoins étonnée de le voir seul.

Un coup de canon. Je tourne la tête. Tiens, c'est Aiko qui est morte et c'est la folle qui a gagné. Monde étrange !

Des silhouettes apparaissent au bout de la plage, deux personnes, puis deux autres personnes. Je n'arrive pas à les distinguer, même en plissant les yeux, concentrée. Ils repartent dans deux directions opposées. Sérieusement ? Il est où le massacre ?

Un coup de canon. Ah bah voilà ! Je ne parviens pas à distinguer qui est mort, c'est frustrant.

Le brouillard disparaît soudainement et les différents groupes rentrent tous dans la forêt.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte !

- Non, me répond Jarod. Je l'ai vue sortir, elle était cachée derrière un des gros arbres à lianes là-bas. Par contre, Victor l'a rejointe.

Je hausse les épaules tandis que la plage se vide. Je n'ai pas peur de Victor. A vrai dire, je n'ai peur de personne. Depuis que la cervelle de mon frère a giclé sur mon visage, je n'ai plus jamais ressenti la peur, je ne suis faite que de haine.

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

_Pfiu ce fut violent xD Merci Haut-juge ! (genre il existe alors que c'est moi la sadique de l'histoire). De toutes façons, avec toute ma sympathie, ce sont des « jeux express », je n'ai pas dans l'optique de faire une longue histoire. Je pense qu'il n'y aura encore que 5 ou 6 chapitres Bon, avec ce total de 4 morts (dont deux sûres : Biba et Aiko (OUAIS JE TUE DU POTENTIEL ET ALORS – j'ai pas envie de faire des jeux prévisibles) et, sans dire les autres noms, petit indice : les morts sont exclusivement féminines…) _

_Plus que 12 tributs en jeu, la moitié a été joliment décimée x)_

_Pour l'instant, vous aurez sans doute remarquer que je ne tue pas vos préférés (enfin, ceux avec beaucoup de votes). Sachez que maintenant, les morts ne tomberont plus d'après vos votes, mais ces derniers comptent toujours pour les parachutes ;) (d'ailleurs le premier arrive dans le prochain chapitre)_

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances dans le sud (du 5 au 15) et j'aimerais me « remettre » à ma fic originale (crossover de thèmes : zombie et vampires , qui fait actuellement 200 pages) que j'ai mis entre parenthèse pour écrire cette fanfic :) Donc, au plus tard, je vous revois dans deux semaines (au pire, vous n'avez qu'à vous inscrire en « follower » pour être avertis de la publication de la suite ^^_

_ps : oui, Nekael est un parachute humaine xD_


End file.
